


Beauty And The Beast

by AnimationImagination



Series: Moon River [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Angst, Death References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationImagination/pseuds/AnimationImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few unexpected events, 'Yin and Yang' may not have as many differences as they once believed. A few experiences may even prove them good for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His pulse doubled hearing her call his name. _Why? She was being such a witch!_

He stuttered, "No-. I mean- This looks like an old wound." It was such a stupid statement to make, so obvious. He carefully patched her wound to stop it from bleeding, "Don't remove this like you did the last one."

She rolled her eyes. He lifted the edge carefully placed under her rib, "You have got to be the worst patient I've ever had."

She smirked trying not to pull away, "You do realize your hands are freezing."

He loosened his grip not expressing his usual amount of remorse. She reached forward taking the patch from him and throwing it onto herself exactly where it belonged.

He smirked at her independent attitude, "Is that all Miss, Romanoff?"

She leaned back nodding her head, "Thank you Bruce, bet I could've done better." Her tone was no more sarcastic then usual.

He smirked, "I think we're even."

It was almost an apology for events that had happened not so long ago. She still remembered being chased by that giant green monster, but her fears were muffled with feelings of empathy. He never meant to cause her harm. Bruce could barely recall chasing her, or throwing her into the walls. As what usual happened when he would snap, it was all a blur. Memories were muffled, of which he was semi-grateful for.

She stood up from the table carefully putting her shirt back on. He shook his head, not satisfied with how she took care of herself. She had to be the most annoying person in the world.

He stood up to walk to the opposite side of the room, sorting through papers.

Her voice was soft yet business oriented, "I don't see a bill left out on the table. Is it safe to assume that I have permission to leave?"

His head turned around to ensure she was okay functioning on her own and shook his head ' _yes'_ , despite what he _should've_ to said. Despite his hatred for her 'I know better' attitude, he had a duty as her physician at the moment to decide what was best for her. She should've stayed where she was and rested for the night. But he was not about to offer, and keep that unappreciative pest in his home and longer then necessary.

The floors of his tiny living space creaked as she headed for the door. She unlocked the door herself hesitantly pulling it open. He knew he should've followed her to be polite and care for his patient, but any bedside manner he thought he knew had vanished.

_What was she here for?_ There were plenty of other more professional Dr.'s used by SHIELD. Just to spy on him? _Probably._ And she'd probably call a militia should he even dare bid her a proper 'good-bye.'

He closed his eyes; his curiosity getting the better of him. Bruce gently tossed his files onto the table, "Natasha."

She turned her head around in the doorway, hearing that soft-spoken voice. He held open the door and stood behind her;

"I'd really appreciate an honest explanation."

She tilted her head sarcastically, "Sorry Bruce. I know you love looking in my deep hazel-green eyes, and I'd love to chat, but I've got to run."

His eyes narrowed, "I didn't open the door because you bat your eye-lashes at me."

"Look, you fixed me up nicely. And business is business. Barton's waiting for me, I've got to run."

She turned to leave before he got the chance to say another word, quickly walking to her next destination. He watched her until she was far from his sight. He closed the door before leaning against it mumbling to himself in aggravation.

* * *

* * *

_**...Barely Even Friends...** _

"Feeling better Nat?" Clint stayed beside her as she studied the notes left by Nick Fury. They waited in the small area of a hotel for Fury and the other avengers to call or just show up.

She glanced at him not losing her focus, "Yeah, why."

His voice was like a whisper, but it was far from soft. He shrugged his shoulders, saying his statement was out of pure curiosity. She kept her fingers swiping the screen to appear too busy to talk. He took her tablet from her becoming jealous of her focus on the mission at hand.

"Clint Barton!"

He stuck his tongue out just lifting it above her reach. She repeated his name more sternly. He snickered seeing her trying to hide her smile. Dropping on hand to tickle her side. She giggled against her will being completely ticklish.

Steve Rogers entered the lobby, not used to this sort of behavior between two different genders;

"Barton! Miss Romanoff, is he bothering you?"

She narrowed her focus taking back her tablet, "No! He's _behaving_."

Clint sat back down in his chair, feeling like a fool. Steve rolled his eyes, asking if Fury had called. She shrugged her shoulders reaching for her phone in her pocket.

"Not yet."

Dr. Banner entered frantically, looking like a mess. He paused seeing the three-some staring him down. Steve tried to break the silence, "Rough day Dr. Banner?"

Bruce smirked. Without a word he walked a little closer to them. Natasha lifted up her phone, issuing the boys to follow her out the lobby and towards the air-craft Furry gracefully landed on an open field.

They entered, greeting Tony Stark and Thor who had already been gathered. It was going to be an interesting trip no one wanted to be a part of.

Natasha made sure to give everyone their orders, especially Bruce. She headed towards the lab where he had thrown his belongings.

"Furry needs a model up and running by 3:00. Got that?"

He barely nodded, aggravated by her dictating. She tried to get him to look up, "Bruce?"

"What."

" _'What'?_ Excuse me?"

He snickered at the tone in her voice, "I heard you Miss Romanoff."

She softened her voice, "Okay."

Bruce bit his upper lip, wanting to yell. He closed his eyes containing his anger.

She had the nerve to park herself right across from him observing every move he made. He looked above his glasses sarcastically, "Can I help you?"

"Yes.' she threw papers onto the table, 'Fury wants you to recreate a substance using pure energizing materials. Stark can help you, he's just a little busy with his arc reactor right now."

His eyebrows lowered, "Materials like what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "If I knew, he would be asking me to do it."

He removed his glasses, wanting to read her mind, "He asks you to do everything?"

She clenches her teeth, "He trusts me. For some reason, Fury seems to trust you as well."

"And you don't? Your smart." He tosses his glasses onto the table.

She leans her elbows in, "I never said that."

He twirls his tongue through his mouth trying to hide a smile, "Oh, you made that quiet clear."

She tilts her head, "I'm not afraid of you if that's what you mean."

"Your afraid of the other guy."

She sighs heavily, "I'm not afraid of anything."

He wanted so badly to see her jump. He throws his fist into the table, "Stop lying!"

She reaches for her pistol aiming it towards him. He pulls away, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would do."

She remains quiet, still aiming her pistol.

He shakes his head, "I've told you before that's not going to do you any good."

She hesitantly considers his statement, knowing it to be true.

"Miss Romanoff?"

Her eyes narrow, keeping a firm hold on her only means of self-defense.

His voice is reassuring as he whispers her name, "Natasha?"

She hesitantly lowers her pistol, "Please don't do that again."

* * *

Bruce paced his quarters, hands gripping his head trying to calm down from nearly hulking-out. It was a brief battle, but stressful none the less. If it hadn't been for Tony, he knew he would've lost it.

He heard a gentle tap on the door, hoping it was Stark. He would be the only one who could approach him while he was in this state.

Natasha hesitated after requesting an entry. His eyes widened, horrified at the gash on her forehead. Bruce assisted her to the edge of his bed without a word, trying to look her in the eye;

"Are you alright Miss Romanoff?"

She held her head, feeling dizzy and slightly shaken up from the event, "I'm alright. I just need a pain-killer or something strong."

He gently lifted his palm to her forehead avoiding the gash. His tone expressing concern and empathy, "You feel warm."

His hands quickly remove from off her as she squirms in pain. His voice is above a whisper, "What's wrong? Talk to me."

She sits up abruptly trying to appear fine. She attempts to regain her composure, unaware of how badly she had been injured.

Her eyes close as he caught her neck to stop her from crashing onto the bed. She grips her shoulder, struggling to appear stronger then she really is.

Her eyes barely open to his brown-eyed gaze. That soft gentle voice of her physician took over, telling her to just _relax_ , and to _breath._

Her eyes closed again as he whispered;

_"It's okay. I've got you."_

Against her will, she followed his order. Sleepiness beginning to set in, overtaking The Black Widow.

* * *

_**Just A Little Change, Small To Say The Least...** _

She shook her head, slowly waking up. It was the longest, roughest sleep she ever had to endure. Her eyes slowly opened to her concerned physician looking above her. His brown-eyed gaze expressing the same amount of empathy.

She tried to push herself up, only succeeding because of his slight assistance. She mumbled, barely audible still trying to wake up.

Bruce gave a quick smirk, recognizing she was going to be alright, "Natasha? You okay?"

She rubbed her right eye coming to grips with reality, "What did you do to me?"

He lifted his glasses from off of his face tossing them onto the table, "Your welcome."

She lifted her hand to her head, feeling three tight stitches where the cut used to be. Miraculously, she wasn't in that much pain. She repeated herself, demanding to know what had become of her.

He remained quiet, sitting beside the bed where she remained, no different then where she had fallen asleep. She lifted her fist to punch him after not receiving a sufficient answer.

He pulled away, clutching his gutt, - _What was that for?_ He was beyond sensitive and disturbed. Her punch had far more emotional pain then anything physical. Those negative memories of an abusive father were quick to return even after the slightest tap on the shoulder.

She tilted her head, feeling like she had gained a bit of her fighting spirit back. She knew she would have to be careful. Hitting him too hard could result in a hulk-out. At this point, she didn't care. She felt low, and embarrassed. And he needed a hit for his sarcasm and lack of answers. _Right?_

His thick lock fell from his forehead as he hunched over in that uncomfortable chair. He didn't _have_ to stay with her...and he was regretting that decision.

She felt a hint of remorse, the smallest amount. She probably shouldn't have hit him. After all, he was far more gentle and compassionate then Barton, or Tony Stark. Any regret she had went away as he sat up, trying not to glare at her.

He stood up heading for a vile left out on the table across the way. She tried to be nicer, but the sarcastic tone overcrowded any hint of kindness, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you a pain-killer. Or do I need your permission first?" He spoke without even turning around to look at her.

She looked down, wishing she had been a little nicer. He had done her a huge favor, and this was one of many, "No no. It's- fine."

He headed back handing her a small pill. There were larger ones, but he had taken into account her small size. She was at a loss for words.

He misunderstood her lack of a response, "Please don't hit me again Miss Romanoff."

"No. Of course not." She gently took the pills from his palm, taking them down without the water he had offered her. He sighed putting it on the table beside her. He lifted his glasses back up, along with some files Furry had wanted him to read, and quickly became immersed in them.

She had wanted to say those two little words...she couldn't. Could she? She swallowed her pride, speaking just above a whisper, "Thank You."

It was really the only thing he wanted to hear: An honest expression of appreciation. For all the times he had helped her.

His expressive brown eyes met hers. For the first time, he appreciated that hazel-green tone, and more importantly, that strong independent woman to whom those eyes belonged to.

Before he could respond, she had already stood up, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Clint Barton! Don't you ever say that again!" Natasha narrowed her focus, standing up abruptly at the table. The archer jumped, surprised at her comment. He didn't say anything _that_ bad.

Steve held his head, still trying to figure them out, "Can we discuss this calmly? Or am I asking for too much?"

Thor looked at the Captain, ready to listen and be a team-player.

Tony paced the room, touching things he shouldn't have, "Please Rogers. The hawk doesn't know the meaning of a calm conversation."

Natasha slowly came back down to her chair, eyes on Clint. He could be so heartless at times.

- _More often then not.- And_ she knew this.

Bruce entered carrying the paper loosely in one hand and holding the rim of his glasses in the other, "Fury? I figured it out."

The director turned not surprised at all by what he heard.

"You had the two chemicals blended which, can't be because of the amount of Gama radiation in the first model."

Fury would've let him continue his explanation but they were short on time, "Thank you Dr. I appreciate it."

Natasha bit her inner lip. She wanted him to keep talking, for the first time secretly admiring that soft and gentle voice. _And-_ He was not bad to look at either. Between those thick curly locks, his softy toned muscles, and those sensitive brown eyes...

- _Wait! -Focus Natasha! What are you thinking?-_

He glances her way, she looks down at the table. Her body reacts to a quick chill as he sits beside her.

Steve takes the papers, looking over the model. Tony says something about it's detail, Thor about it's complications, Barton on how he could've done better.

All Natasha sees, is it's maker, who stays focused on business not answering any of their comments;

"We could project a nucleus of a different material..."

Her mind is racing... He glances her way, "Make sense?"

She hasn't heard a word he's spoken. She nods her head yes, as she snaps out of a trance.

Fury heads their way, "Perfect. Get it done later. It's time to suit up."

Thor jumps up at the offer. Steve heads for the hallway as Stark dashes behind him. Natasha jumps up already wearing her uniform. Barton reaches for his bow.

Bruce turns to head the other way before Fury calls him back;

"We need 'the other guy' too Dr. Banner."

He hesitated to answer. He knew he wasn't brought along just for his creative intelligence, but he was not prepared for this. Furry chooses to elaborate; "Stark will manipulate the systems and get rid of the guards. Barton, that's also where you'll be stationed. There are plenty of destructive assistants involved that will need to be 'removed'? The unreliable scientist has created these massive things crowding the streets. Thor knows his responsibility is to close that portal. Romanoff, you and Thor need to keep an eye on Banner. Steve is in charge, so listen to him. Just keep those creatures away from that system. Understood?"

Natasha tilts her head around at the adjustment, initially believing her position would be along side Clint. She nods despite her fears. Though she'd never admit to it, the Hulk was her number one phobia.

Bruce lifts off his glasses, already nervous over the idea of voluntarily transforming. His eyes closed, recalling those blurred memories, it was truly horrific smashing into those creatures from Asgard over that 'tesseract'...and this didn't sound much better.

Romanoff glances at Barton, who smirks at the idea of it all. It sounds like adventure. She briefly glances at Bruce, who is visible shaken.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They moved quickly, exiting the air-craft, dashing down the streets one behind the other. Steve issued everyone to their places. Romanov's eyes were quickly back on the doctor as he obediently walked towards his first object of prey. No matter how damaging this creature was, he never really enjoyed destroying things, at least not until he completely transformed. His eyes closed shut, his chest puffed, green coloring over his skin as he clenched a fist. His vision blurring, all control becoming lost as his size doubled.

Natasha backed up giving the alien room to fall onto the pavement. She loaded her gun, firing at the random enemies attacking pedestrians.

Stark mumbled in shear delight upon seeing his green friend, _"Let It Begin!"_ His missiles assisting in the weakening of the alien and it's leader.

Steve and Barton lifted the children from out of the street, moving them to higher ground.

Thor hoisted himself onto a building, lifting his hammer into the sky as lightning struck from above them.

Steve pointed his two fingers towards the opposite side of the street, "Stark! Get those families out of the subways!"

Screams echoed from the bustling city, the horrified residents dashing in panic.

The Iron Man flew towards the stairways assisting in the subways, just as the Captain had ordered.

Thor returned successfully from his roof-top staying beside Steve Rogers. Barton aimed his arrows, calling for Stark on his earpiece, "Don't forget, we still need to shut down that system!"

Tony responded opening files within his face-mask, "Okay, I've got it. I need you to run down, and flip that switch so that I have access."

Clint tumbled forward avoiding the Hulk's second victim. He ran past the others heading for that pesky computer in the middle of the demolished building.

Natasha loaded her second pistol, replenishing her supply of bullets, she remained behind a secure location, keeping an eye on the large 'monster' who stayed within a few feet from her. His violent swing had already thrown two potentially life-threatening villains from her back, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Thor took a leap forward landing in front of Romanoff. He plunged a turned over vehicle into the large creature ready to attack.

Steve leaned in for Stark to respond, "Stark! Where are we at?"

He replied struggling to lift a lever, "I've, almost got it Rogers!"

The Captain ran through the streets, over two destroyed vehicles, "Barton! I need help at the train station, Romanoff, We've got two civilians trapped within some debris on that road where your at."

She reached up, "I'm on it Captain."

Thor yelled lifting his hammer into the ground creating a rumble, knocking enemies off their feet.

The angry monster voluntarily lifted the debris from off the two women Natasha carefully helped onto their feet.

Stark called for the group, "Guys! We've got this!" His suit leaving a trail of smoke behind him as his blissfully flew through the city to meet them. Aliens and large creatures falling at their feet leaving nothing but smoke as a reminder of an eventful evening.

Thor couldn't hide his big smile as he heard Stark's cheer. Steve nodded in complete exhaustion. Barton returned his arrow to his quiver and smiled at the red-headed lady next to him.

* * *

_**...Ever Just The Same, Ever A Surprise...** _

The group lingered, slowly walking back to the air-craft with the hulk beside them. He had shrunk a bit, but was still in the process of morphing and, as usual, wasn't the most pleasant experience. They wanted to help him in some way but like a butterfly in a cocoon, he had to do it all on his own. Outside the air-craft, he lost energy falling to his knees. Stark ran on board to grab a new set of clothes for Bruce.

Natasha took a step forward, glancing back, "It's ok. You guys go ahead, we'll be right there." She felt like she had debt to repay to Bruce for looking out after her. And she figured he must have felt a little uncomfortable after when had just happened.

Barton raised his eyebrows, "You promise?"

She smiled, seeing he was slightly concerned for her welfare, "I promise."

He nodded satisfied with her answer. She slowly headed towards the green creature, breathing heavily, trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush.

She hesitated to touch his muscular back, his abrupt turn around demanded an explanation, "It's ok, Bruce, uh, hulk? It's me, Natasha."

He understood her, or at least looked like he did. She sighed as he reluctantly permitted her to rest her hand on his shoulder. His skin felt like soft rubber, as she gently rolled her thumb over his sore muscles.

Stark had returned handing the folded material to Natasha. He chuckled reaching up to feel his skin. He felt uncomfortable feel Stark rub down his shoulder, not wanting to be touched at all. He permitted Natasha, at least her hands felt normal. But Stark still had that darn suit on!

"It's ok Brucie, I love it when you do this! You made my day you know." With his little comment, he turned to head back to the air-craft upon hearing Fury call his name.

She replaced her hand back onto his shoulder, rubbing right back at those sore spots. She felt completely awkward, but he probably wouldn't remember this anyway, so _what did she have to lose?_

He wanted to pull away, but he was too tired from the afternoon and from trying to regain control over himself. His eyes closed, but his mind and body remained alert. His green fading slowly, skin becoming slightly softer and more human like.

Her mouth opened breaking the silence between them, knowing he wouldn't respond with anything more then a grunt or growl, "I guess we're not that different after all."

His eyebrows lowered away from her view, confused by her statement still thinking like a 'monster'. He had to be the most intelligent Avenger, and yet his mind was practically useless when he transformed.

She lifted her other hand to his opposite shoulder, find two more contracted sores on his muscles,

"Not too many people understand what it's like to battle with your feelings, to live with regret, or what's it like to feel alone or different. "

He clenches his teeth, feeling her work through that unbearable knot. - _Not Good!_ 'the other guy' is not a fan of any kind of pain.

Her fingers move up towards his neck, calming his pulse back down. His size is almost normal.

"I guess, me battling with my past mistakes is the way you fight with yourself, huh?"

She runs her hands through the back of those open open curls. His skin returns to normal as tiredness sets in. Her fingertips made small circular motions within his scalp, easing the tension. Her pressure was firm but not aggressive.

He's conscience of a physical touch, but his location is a blur and his memories are gone. She holds his shoulders as he falls slightly backwards before trying to regain his balance.

"Easy Bruce."

He seemed confused and afraid, holding up his torn pants with an open palm to keep them at his hips. Though he was still on the ground, it seemed like the world was spinning.

Natasha was unsure of why he had trembled slightly, perhaps from a chill, or from fear. _Pain?_ She hoped not. It was all new to her. For the first time, she was not afraid of him.

She wrapped his open shirt around the back of his hunched in shoulders. His other hand rubbing over his eyes as he mumbled, "What-, what happened?"

She stood behind him removing her hold on his shoulder. She stuttered, unsure of how she should respond, "We, defeated the enemy."

"Did I hurt anybody?"

She shook her head, "No. _He_ didn't hurt anyone he shouldn't have."

His mind slowly coming back to normal, he knew _that woman_ stood behind him. _Why would she care?_

His posture improved as he slid into the shirt wrapped around him. She flushed as he threw on his pants in a gracefully dignified manner. Not that she paid much attention, just the thought of it made her embarrassed. She had been staring at the air-craft until she turned to see him buttoning his top, fully clothed otherwise.

At least he seemed a little stronger then before. But his head was bowed low, still searching for memories of what had just transpired.

* * *

She lightly tapped on the door of his room where he had been since that afternoon; locked in and isolated. Stark had tried talking with him, but didn't get any further then a smile and a quick chat.

Bruce tossed his papers on the table and opened his door. That red-headed beauty was back, holding two warm mugs.

She gave a weak smile, "Stark said you liked Tea, but I brought up coffee if you prefer."

He sighed, before permitting her into his room. It was surprising really how nice she had been since the battle. He remembered sitting with her on the field, and could barely recall a touch on his shoulder and a gentle hand run threw his hair. He remembered that she had been talking too, but that was beyond muffled. And the battle? Fury had given him a 'job well done', so it must have done something good.

_What did he do deserve this? Destroy things?!_

He thought she must have been trying to get on the good side of him so that he wouldn't kill her.

She made herself comfortable in a chair opposite where he had been resting the cups on the table.

He hesitated to sit back down across from her. His head was low as he lifted back up his files. She slid her hand over his papers, coming across a photograph. She glanced up at him, still focused on his work, he dare not even flinch.

Natasha's eyes went over the image; That woman was classy, elegant. Curly brown hair down to her shoulders, pretty brown eyes, with high cheek bones. Yet, under her beautiful smile, she looked sad. That handsome dark haired small child in her lap, with his glasses, _it had to be Bruce. Who else would have those dark and thick curly locks at such a young age?_ His eyes were so expressive! He too looked slightly sad.

Dr. Banner abruptly removed the image from her grip before she could utter a word, "Please don't touch that." He slid it into a folder underneath his paper work away from her view.

Natasha released a sigh, caught off guard by his maneuver. She had so many questions that would go unanswered. She noticed that blur in his eyes through his glasses. Something about it brought back horrible memories for him. She attempted to refocus his mind.

She leaned forward after taking a sip from her coffee, "Doing some work doctor?"

He removed his glasses, lifted out of his 'business mode'. "Trying to."

"Furry likes that model you created."

He nodded, folding over his hands and wringing out his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his; one of many.

She smirked, "And he likes the way you helped in that battle earlier. Steve Rogers was impressed in your ability to follow instructions."

He chuckled, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It's a simple observation."

Bruce reached over picking up his warm cup of tea. It felt good just to hold in his cold hands.

She smiled, "Stark said you like herbal, no sugar."

He couldn't take it gratefully, it didn't feel right, "Did you manage to slip in a little arsenic?"

She tilted her head, "Is it that hard to believe someone would want to do something nice for you?"

He shook his head looking downward, _she had no idea._

After a brief pause, she looked at her nails. She had to say it, those two little words;

"By the way; Thank you, for saving my life."

His eyes widened in shock, trying to look into hers.

_Save her life? He did what?! Or did the other guy? Did it matter?_

She wasn't going anywhere, enjoying her silent company and coffee.

He mustered up enough courage to respond;

"Your welcome."

* * *

Steve walked through the halls searching for the two-some. He pushed lightly on the door containing Romanoff and Banner. They were smirking, enjoying each others company.

Rogers felt confused, _why was she there again?_

He felt completely awkward, entering into that room airing of herbal tea and coffee. "Romanoff, I'm sorry but Clint wants to talk to you. Something about a compound?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant. "Thank you Rogers, I'll be right out."

He nodded, glancing at Banner who went back to glancing over files, "And Stark wants help with his arc reactor? Something about a wire? I don't know, I'm sorry I'm not good at this stuff."

Bruce slid his belongings on the the table before standing up, "Don't worry, we won't shoot the messenger."

Steve smirked, it sounded like a compliment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sure enough, Stark was looking downward, fiddling his forefinger over a wire emerging from his heart.

Bruce hesitated to walk in, not wanting to startle him. But Tony knew immediately when he had entered, "Brucie, can you help me a quick second? I need to take this wire out and throw in a new one."

He nodded as if to say _yeah, whatever._

Tony wanted to see him for a bit more then the obvious. He leaned back in his chair as his friend leaned over to take the wire from Tony's grip.

"So, big guy. Did you get that tea?"

Banner shook his head chuckling. Tony just wanted to hear a 'thank you' and steal credit for Natasha's small gesture of appreciation.

He barely flinched as Bruce carefully removed the wire. _He was such a professional!_

Tony followed his work with his eyes. He had to feel like he was in charge despite Bruce already knowing what to do, "Be careful, don't let it touch those rims."

Within minutes, it was done. Carefully and accurately. Tony smiled fastening his glowing circled back into his chest. He looked back at his friend washing his hands and in a bit of a haze.

"Uh, oh."

Bruce looked back at Stark, he had something to say.

He snickered before putting on his AC/DC shirt, "Someone's got the bug."

"What bug?"

He pointed walking towards the sink, "You my friend. What is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." His innocence was adorable, but not when Stark wanted an honest answer.

"Hey. I saw 'Tasha giving you that little rub down, tousle your hair a little. I'm not blind Brucie."

Bruce narrowed his focus always being honest, "Look, I really don't know what your talking about."

The billionaire thought for a moment. Maybe he didn't. After all he'd usual have memory issues after transforming anyway. He decided to change his tactics, "She brought you up tea. You think she does that for Barton?"

He paused in his tracks, mouth opening to a smile, "No, no. Wait a minute, don't go there Tony."

That arrogant friend followed him. His smile wide, "I yeah, I think you want to go there!"

"I'm not kidding."

He thought for a moment, "Oh please! You just make sure you don't interfere with Robin Hood over there. He thinks he's still got Maid Marian under his belt. Ha! The archer's in for a surprise!"

Bruce went back to wringing his hands, "Tony, I don't know what your going off about."

"Geez Bro! Is it that hard to believe someone might actually care about you?"

He remained quiet. _Natasha? Romanoff? That little witch? WHY?! Why him? When he could break her, bend her, crush her..._

Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulder despite his trying to politely pull away, "Bruce, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself."

_He wasn't being hard on himself!_ He pulled away abruptly, "Your okay Tony right? I can go now?"

He glanced around the room. He hesitated, "Yeah. Why?"

He shook his head 'no'. Tony narrowed his focus, "Are _you_ ok big guy?"

He could've sworn there were tears in his eyes. Dr. Banner nodded before dashing out from the room. Stark raised his arm to try and catch him, but he was gone before the inventor could say another word.

* * *

"Does Mr. Barton always require assistance with his equipment?" Thor raised his eyebrows sitting across from Romanoff.

She nodded, "Well, sometimes. It's like he needs me to do all the things he's too lazy for."

Thor smiled, "Your companionship resembles mine back home in Asgard."

"Oh." She tried to remain respectful.

"Yes. Valstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif...pardon me ma'am. I'm rambling."

Her mind was already gone. No disrespect for Thor. And he knew it.

"Lady Romanoff, if I knew you better, I suggest that your heart is in adoration for an individual? Perhaps on this mission?"

She turns her head around, bitterly fighting what was really in her heart, "Love is for children Thor."

"I never said it was love. Do you have a fondness for a particular individual?" Thor was no idiot, caring to know what was going on with his colleague.

"What does it matter?"

He smiled, "If I may Lady Romanoff, you have been inclined to remain beside the physician. And you are not ill, if it's not to bold to speak of."

She clenched her jaw, realizing she had made her slight admiration for Bruce a little too obvious, "That is too bold."

"Pardon me Madame. It was not my position to judge." He politely nodded before returning to the bridge.

_Was it that obvious?_ She was sure she wasn't 'in love'... _or was she?_

* * *

Hawkeye gently taps on the door before speaking, "Widow, are you alright?"

She opens the door, barely awake, "What's up Barton?"

He crosses his arms, "What's up? Fury’s been trying to call you all morning. Do you know what time it is?"

She glances at her clock, '9:45'..."Oh my g-"

She slams the door in his face. He chuckles knowing she didn't mean it on purpose, "Nice Widow."

She yells from her room, "Sorry Clint!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony Stark awkwardly taps Steve's shoulder as he pulls from his whisper. Steve shrugs his shoulders, "I don't get it."

The inventor slaps his face with an open palm in exasperation, "Rogers, Banner's got a thing for Romanoff. And vice versa."

Steve raised an eyebrows, "But I thought Hawkeye.."

"Oh my god! Listen, didn't you see the way he looked after her in that battle? Even before that, when he cared for that big gash on her forehead? He let her touch his shoulder!"

"So?"

Tony's eye widened, "So?! What about the way she waited for him on the field, tussling his hair, getting him tea."

He repeated himself with less enthusiasm, "So..."

"Geez Rogers. Your driving me nuts. Don't you see it? Tell me I'm not crazy."

"Your crazy."

"I said _not_ crazy!"

Thor entered far from quiet, "Good-morning citizens."

Stark was at a loss, "Thor, don't say anything to anyone other then me and Steve. Do you notice anything...unique? Anything different with Natasha? Or Bruce?"

He sat down, "Well, I do not have much affiliation with the physician, however I was discussing this very matter with Miss Romanoff. She denies the feelings of companionship, issuing them to be almost a passing gesture. I do feel that is more then just a brief admiration."

Stark leaned back in his chair smiling at Steve who sighed heavily, "Now explain that in English."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce shook as he woke from his night-tremor, the second one in two days. As usual, memories were brought back even stronger then they had been before.

_His mother's screams echoing in his ears as his father throws a punch. His mind blown as he feels himself restrained, confined, and unable to help._

He attempts to refocus his mind, though still trembling inside...

_..._ but work is good for grief _Most of the time._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha heads down the hall, humming to herself in a haze. Bruce opens his door, standing in front of her. She smiles and continues walking.

He follows her as she passes, cleaning the his glasses with the edge of his shirt, "Miss Romanoff, where did you hear that song?"

She looks up glancing over her shoulder, "I don't know. It's Moon River. Why, you know it?"

He nods, remaining vague about it, "I think so."

He keeps quiet, knowing it was one of his mother's favorites, once again, attempting to re-focus his mind from a bitter past.

"It's an old one. I'm surprised." She keeps to herself, knowing it was a song her 'father' loved. Or, the man who acted as her father, He'd sing it to her every once in a while, and it had become her 'go-to' song whenever she was either confused or upset.

* * *

_**..Bittersweet and Strange...** _

"Right Widow? Like Budapest?" Clint couldn't have leaned into the table further, trying to look in her eyes.

She gave a weak smile; Budapest _? What? Oh! Hungary...-_ Her cheeks flush red, all eyes seem to be on her. _She sounded like an idiot; She felt silly and strange;-_

The director continued his explanation ignoring the couple, "So, that model, Dr. Banner?"

Stark nudges his friend who fiddles with his glasses on the table, "Bruce?"

His body tenses at Tony's voice and slight push, "Yes, it's here."

"Here?"

He stuttered, "Uh, in the lab."

Fury crosses his arms, "Dr. Banner, are you alright?"

His eyes widen, "Yes. I'm fine."

The director tilts his head concerned yet completely firm, "Did you report to medical after the battle?"

He stammered. He should've gone with the rest of them, but as usual, he just ran to his 'room' and hid. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't about to be dragged into that scary room with 4 physicians staring at his gashes and wounds. Feeling them grip at him, poking and prodding. He had never experienced it, and was not about to.

He looked down, pretending not to hear Fury's question.

Stark's eyes narrowed, nudging Banner's shoulder as if to say, - _what's wrong._

Fury brushed it off realizing something was completely off; "Everyone is dismissed until further notice."

Thor jumps at the offer to explore the air-craft without supervision. Clint chuckled whispering to Natasha, pointing towards Dr. Banner, "What's his problem?"

She lowers her voice whispering her honest explanation, truthfully not knowing a thing. Barton nudges her to follow him, "I've still got some things to clean up and fix. Can you help me?"

She rolls her eyes giving a brief smirk, "Yeah, sure." She glances back towards that confused physician, before the couple quickly exits.

Bruce stood up, his hands shaking slightly, before throwing them into his pockets. His eyes shut tight as he heads down the hall.

Fury catches Tony's shoulder as he stands up to follow him, "Stark, keep an eye on him. See if you can get him to medical."

Steve lingered hearing the brief conversation. Stark griped the arm of the Captain, dragging him along determined to find his best friend. He had a few ideas of what could be wrong. Then again, Tony could be the one completely wrong.

He remained focused as he mumbled, "Come with me Rogers."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner dashed into his quarters, picking up speed once he realized he was away from the 'public's eye.' The door couldn't close quick enough before he spirals the nob ensuring it's locked.

He pounded his head into the back of the door as his memories scream into his ears.

His fists pounded the back of the door, teeth clenched, eyes shut, and thick lock already fallen back onto his forehead. His body ached like nothing he had ever felt. He _needed_ help, refusing to accept that fact. He _needed_ someone, despite his longing for solitude.

That night-tremor last night was _too_ vivid, probably the most vivid and intense in a long while. _Why?_ _Why would it happen now?_

His gut twisted, emotionally confused, blood running through his veins - _Could it be from her? That, Russian Lady? WHY?_ -It couldn't happen, he couldn't _let it_ happen.- She gave him feelings he thought to have been long gone. Even just a glance in his direction set his heart of fire.

Tony Stark could not have been right! _It wasn't right!_ Bruce could hurt her, and badly...his mind raced...

...He had been completely helpless to save his mother; he had watched her years ago, brutally murdered by that monster considered to be his 'father'; _Mistreated, misunderstood, confused, and alone._ He was abandoned by everyone he ever knew, his aunt, his uncle, even those who he considered closest to him... _Betty! That hurt the most..._

His body slowly sliding down against door still locked behind him. Tears formed in his eyes as his recalled that bittersweet conversation they shared before she had left. He wouldn't have stopped her, she was a grown woman. Besides, she was right to leave him...and she promised to come back. She needed time to 'grow'. She knew he loved her, he promised he did, and that he would wait for her... _if only she waited, just one more day_...

_Could he have saved her? Would she have let him? Would it have even mattered?_

His palms covered over his face as the tears streamed from being contained for so long. His breathing pace altered, struggling to hold in any screams he was inclined to release.

_..Natasha?_ Why? Did he _love_ her?

He couldn't hurt _her_ , _she_ was too _pretty_ , too _kind_ , and too _spirited_. He hoped Tony had lied to him.

He could crush her, bend her, throw her, break her...He couldn't! He could never let it happen.

_Why would she even care about him? Why should she? He was beyond reach, reason, comfort or even hope._

Had Bruce been 'normal', and had the 'other guy' permitted, he would've done himself in within that very moment; hidden from SHIELD, from Stark, and hidden from _Natasha._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Bruce? It's me, I've got to talk to you for a second." Stark spoke outside his room, calmly calling and expressing concern. Steve stood back, knowing it was a risky situation.

_No answer._

He knocked, being a little more forceful, "Bruce! It's me! Open the door!"

The inventor calmed down realizing he had a key within his pocket. He inserted in, twisted the knob and entered. Steve hesitated out of fear, "Stark, maybe I should linger out here, he likes you better."

Stark completely ignored Rogers, more concerned with his trembling friend shoving pills in his mouth.

"Geez! Bruce what are you doing?"

He felt Tony's eyes on him. He recaps the vile before holding his head, elbow on the table; "Pain-killers."

Tony raises an eyebrow, "Doc, you promise?"

Bruce hands him the label, reaffirming his honesty. Tony pulls out a chair sitting across from him, "Hey, why don't you just run down the medical and pick up some 'legal' stuff."

"This is legal."

Tony's hand wraps around his own neck, "Okay, but if you need a pain-killer, you probably should go down there anyways."

He refuses to answer, remaining fixed on his initial determination, "My- whatever it is, automatically heals me after the other guy breaks loose."

Stark lifts a loose paper on the table, skimming over his friends detailed remarks, suggestions, and notes, it made him, _dizzy?_

"True, but I'm not necessarily talking about physical bruises. Although it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get those checked even though your 'whatever' heals them automatically. I mean your not immune to everything."

Bruce removes his hand from his forehead, clasping and wringing out his hands. His eyes glance up looking at that sarcastic expression on the billionaire's face. "What?"

"Nothing."

Banner narrowed his focus. Without his glasses it was all a bit blurry, but this he could see very clear; "Don't move Tony."

Stark raised his eyebrows again, "What?"

Bruce ran for his cloth left in his open bag before returning to his friend, "Something's wrong with your reactor."

Tony looked down, completely startled seeing it leaking fluid. _He didn't even feel it?_

"Oh Geez! Nice call Bruce, didn't even see that."

"I know." He waited for Tony to remove his t-shirt, and sure enough his glowing spiral leaking clear fluid.

There was also a small tear underneath, probably from something that was loose.

Stark chuckled, "Can I sit on the bed?"

"Whatever."

He jumped from the chair sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to be cared for. Banner wasted no time before removing the cover of his arc. He knew those pesky wires were loose again.

"Hold this." He handed Stark that towel while he fiddled with the wire.

Tony couldn't feel anything, just Bruce's body heat, raised up to a maximum. He chuckled, "Your running warm Bruce. Still thinking about Nat?"

"Shut up Tony!"

He poked and prodded down those sore areas, "You - _ow_ \- you've got those puppy eyes. Were you- _OW!"_

"Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine,' He laughs, 'Ha! I come in here to fix you, and you end up fixing me...AH! No, No No stitches!"

"I don't really have a choice."

"Of course you do! No!"

"Tony..."

"I don't like needles!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Get some decent bedside manner Banner!"

"Tony!"

"Is this how you cared for Romanoff?"

"ANTHONY!"

He pauses. It's humiliating being called by his full name. He makes a face, repeating himself, "I don't like needles."

He paused in his work, "Will you knock it off! This is serious! Your arc reactor's 'bleeding' foreign chemicals that spark a flame. And you've got a horrible stitching job underneath."

Tony stops, considering his statement, "Maybe I should run down, and get help from some real medics?"

"Yeah. You go do that. So they can tear you apart like they did last time. Now hold still!"

Bruce was as right; Though he's not licensed, his knowledge is beyond anyone Tony's ever known. He struggles not to fuss, feeling the needle beneath his reactor. He waits until the silence gets too intense;

"Come on Bruce talk to me.. - _ow_!"

"About what? Yourself? That's all you'd want to hear anyways."

He smiled, "Yes, well, about how handsome I am? Or we could talk about h-OW- you know this medical stuff."

"Books. Now shut up!"

"Why are you hurting me?"

"I'm not hurting you, I'm helping you."

He hides a smile, "Why?"

"Because your too immature to take care of yourself that's why!"

Tony chuckles, "You can't hide your smirk Bruce. You've got the worst poker face."

"Your almost done."

"I'm bored. Can we go to the lab after this?"

He needed a good punch for all of his complaining, but hey, at least he managed to lift the spirits of the depressed physician.

* * *

_**..Finding You Can Change, Learning You Were Wrong...** _

Both of them sat immersed in their work, he readjusting his quiver, helping him charge his arrows. He seemed to need the help..then again. She had just did all of this.

"Alright Barton, what's the catch?"

He stuttered, "What catch?"

She looked over his equipment one last time, "Everything is in order."

He held his hands together, sitting on the edge of the bed watching her work on the floor.

"Clint?"

He couldn't look at her. He knew what he was doing, and that he was loosing her to someone else, "It's...been a while since we talked."

She smirked, "We're talking now."

"No, I mean more then just business. More like, about us?"

She looked down at her hands, "I've just been busy."

"I've noticed."

Natasha released a nervous chuckle, "Barton, I don't know what your talking about."

" _Barton?_ ,' he paused, 'Do you call Dr. Banner by his first name?"

She froze in her tracks. _He knows! How could she have been so obvious?_ She needed an excuse...She shook her head, "Sometimes. But Clint, it's not like that."

"Okay. You just let me know when I can have my friend back." He stands up heading for the door.

She stands up wanting to stop him, then again, _why? What could she say?_

"Clint?"

He can see through her words, even her stare. He nods, giving her a fake smile.

"Clint, your my best friend." _Did she just say that? It was true...well, it_ _was_ _. It had been..._

"And your mine,' He tries to look in her eyes. Maybe she meant that, 'Are you happy?"

She closes her eyes, knowing she's about to lie, "Of course, I'm happy, when, I'm with you."

She gives a fake smile, he exits slightly more reassured of their friendship. She heads for the door after giving him enough time to leave the hallway and not 'stalk' her.

She had to see _him._ Bruce had looked so different at that 'conference' with Fury. Something was wrong and she had to know he would be alright, even if he just sarcastically brushed her off with his typical comments, it would be worth-it. After all, she could bite back with a few good ones of her own.

_But Barton!_ Since when did she lie to Clint? _And not even think twice?!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She plotted her course; He'd either be in the lab with Tony, or in his room isolated meditating on who-knows-what. All that solitude couldn't be healthy. _Ha!_ She knew that all too well. She had been alone for a while..at least it felt that way. Being brainwashed by someone who should've been there for her. Someone who she trusted as her 'father'. It was probably better to just have been alone.

Maybe that's why she felt a connection with the physicist. They were both alone, both mistreated at a young age, abandoned by someone who should've cared for them, depending on themselves for everything, both too prideful and independent to ask for help.

She mumbled; _"Snap out of it Widow! What's the matter with you? You've always hid everything inside, why can't you just do that now?"_

She gasps as her body collides halfway down the hall with the dejected practitioner. She fumbles for words pulling away from him, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

His eyes low, his voice displaying the usual amount of sarcasm and blunt remarks, "It's okay I'm used to it."

She sighs heavily, "Where are you headed?"

"Why."

"Come on Doc, a girl can't express a normal amount of curiosity?"

He couldn't hold back a smile, "Curiosity killed the cat."

She gives a half-smile, "The only thing a healthy curiosity can kill, is ignorance."

He shakes his head before pushing into the lab, "You've got some mind Roman off"

She's shocked when he holds the door for her, careful not to express her excitement of being 'invited' into 'his little world';

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He heads for the table and computer quoting her from an earlier event, "It's an observation."

She parks herself on the chair across from him. She lifts her finger across the screen below her tracking various cameras, "I'm surprised Stark isn't here."

"He just left. He'll be back trust me."

She leans back, - _trust me-..._ Her smile is hard to hide. She skims through the files, having the passwords for things even Bruce and Tony couldn't access.

Her slender fingers typing are alluring to Bruce who occasionally glances over his glasses, fascinated by her work.

His attempts to remain to himself, hiding from her view go unrecognized. Her eyes lifted up as far as possible to watch him without moving her head.

He catches her glance; Nosy _little pest! She's got to be waiting for me to mess up!_

She notices his stare; _Look at him! He's so obsessive! Everything's got to be perfect!_

_She's got that look in her eyes like she's ready to kill somebody!_

_-He's got to stop pacing.-_

_For heaven's sake, why is she still here?_

_-Ugh! I wish he'd stop biting his lip every two seconds!-_

_I can't work if she's going to watch every move I make._

_-Double checking? Is he kidding?-_

_What is she doing?_

_-Did he just roll his eyes at me?-_

_She must think I'm an idiot._

_-This is completely worth it even if it's just to annoy him.-_

_Is she blushing?_

_-Please please please take off your glasses!-_

_Focus Banner! What are you doing?_

_-That brown-eyed stare! Forget it Nat! Focus!-_

He tosses his files onto the table, "Miss Romanoff, I can't do this!"

She struggles to resist a stutter, "Do what?"

"This! I can't, *ugh!* I can't work if your going to stay here!"

"Bruce I haven't said a word." She glances around with her side vision, trying to remain innocent.

He turns around mumbling words inaudible to her, "You don't have to."

"What was that?"

He brushes his forehead, "Forget it, Miss Romanoff."

She shakes her head, "Bruce, for heaven's sake, what's wrong?" She crosses her fingers under the table. _Just say something! Anything!_

He removes his glasses from off his face, his tone expressing annoyance, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why does everyone keep asking me?! I'm fine! Do I look like there's something wrong with me?!"

She bites her inner lip, his stare is holding hers. She doesn't blink, she can't. Her heart pounded in her chest, "When you talk like that, how can anyone believe you?"

He smiles nervously, before leaning against the table across from where she's working. His body trembling once again as he grabs the back of his neck.

She musters up the courage to keep talking ignoring that voice in the back of her head to _shut up_ , "Bruce, why do you find it so hard to just, open up and let things go!"

His eyes narrow towards her, "Look whose talking!"

She becomes defensive, "What? Oh, we are not talking about me right now!"

His focus shifts downward, "You think you can help everyone around you, before even trying to help yourself!"

She stands up to face him, "You don't even know me! How can you say that?"

His volume raises slightly becoming tense, "What? Your still under the impression that I'm arrogant and don't know anything! I feel it Natasha! I feel everything that you bottle up inside!"

"How dare you! Even suggest that I-"

"Your too busy manipulating whoever you come into contact with before you even question their motives! Heaven forbid you might actually be wrong for once and-"

"Your the one talking about holding everything inside when you won't even talk to Stark about anything! _You_ bottle up everything inside until you burst and even after that you don't even have the nerve to come up to one of us and just-"

"You think you have to do everything alone like your the only one whose got any sort of control over anything! Demanding, telling me what to do, lingering in the hallways-"

"Your so oblivious! Do you even know why I-"

"I feel it! I feel it right now!"

"FEEL WHAT!"

"You! Your getting tense! You want to cry or blow someone to ribbons!"

"No kidding! And _YOUR_ the one whose trembling!"

"I'm not trembling!"

"Bruce, I see it! I can feel it!"

"Feel what!"

"You!"

He grips the back of his head in frustration, "You don't even know me!"

"I can't if you keep yourself isolated all the time! Why do _you_ feel like _you_ _have_ to be _alone_?"

"Because I am alone!"

"You have Stark! BRUCE! TALK TO ME!"

"You don't understand what it's like to feel abandoned, abused, mistreated, and completely misunderstood!"

"I DO! I UNDERSTAND!" She screams, tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A MONSTER LIVING INSIDE OF YOU DESTROYING EVERYTHING -"

"BRUCE!" She pauses, eyes widening.

He grips his curls, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU SO STOP ASKING!"

"ROMANOFF!"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" His eyes shut tight.

She crosses her arms, voice feeling sore, "You were shouting too."

His breathing pace alters trying to regain control. His eyes filling under the lids, a lump formed in his throat, "I'm sorry, Natasha."

His body sinks to the floor, knees up burying his face as he went back to aggressively tugging at the curls on the back of his head.

She falls to her knees trying to look at him, "Bruce I- ugh! Just talk! Talk to me."

He refuses to respond, still trying to regain control.

She persists, maybe they feel the same way. Maybe he has the same fears she does about everything; "Bruce, I- I'm not going to abandon you." _Why should she care? Others abandoned her! Abused her! And mistreated her!_

He can't talk, the lump in his throat about ready to burst. His body trembling more now then ever before... _Does she have to sit so close?_

"Please, Bruce just talk to me. Your not alone."

He mumbles, sounding downright awful, "It's better to be alone Natasha. No one can hurt you, and you can't hurt them."

She breathes heavily, looking upwards. If only he believed her; "I can understand that."

His head still buried rested on his forearms. His elbows resting on his knee-caps.

She looks up, - _What are you doing Natasha?-_

She slowly reaches over, gently touching his shoulder. He shivers at her touch a chill running up his spine. She can feel him tense. His lack of trust is evident even before he whispers, "Please, Natasha. Don't, please, don't touch me."

She whispers to herself words in Russian;

"Doo palma shoot meania book!" -"God Help me!"-

* * *

Steve paces the room, "Oh my God! Now what!?"

Barton plops down on the chair across from him, "What? I thought Nat was here."

Thor glances around the room, "I do apologize, it would appear to be just the three of us."

Hawkeye rolls his eyes, "No kidding 'oh divine one'."

Steve crosses his arms glaring at Clint, "Will you stop being so sarcastic? Thor is still somewhat new here! Have a little patience!"

He refuses to respond.

Thor raises his arm, "It is alright Patriotic Man, I can understand being that this is a stressful mission."

Stark enters with a smile. Clint looks up, "Stark, have you seen Nat?"

Tony shakes his head _'no'_ still smiling shifting his focus to Steve.

Rogers uncrosses his arms, mouth slightly open, "You didn't!"

He chuckles evilly, "Oh I did! And the best part is, Fury doesn't even know I hacked!"

Thor looks up, " _Hacked?_ This term is new to me."

Barton throws his hands in the air, "Are you serious! Hacking computers just because you want another battle! Some of us, are a little angry at the moment!"

"Barton, relax, Fury still needs to approve. It's not that big of a deal." Steve tries to appear reassuring, though his frustration with the 'metal man' seems to only increase.

Clint storms out of the room slamming the door behind him. Tony looks around the room before realizing his dilemma, "That Robin Hood's a funny one."

"Seriously Stark?!" Steve sits on a chair across from Thor.

Thor motions for Tony to sit. Stark waves his hand, "No, I'm heading back to the lab. I've got to go bother Brucie a bit. Where is Romanoff anyways?"

Thor crosses his arms, "Now, how in the name of Odin, are the 'Patriotic Man' and I supposed to have knowledge of this fact?"

Steve shakes his head, "No Stark, no one's seen her."

Tony tries to hide a smile, "I'll catch you guys later."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha looks up, just enough to look through the window above the door. She would've sworn she heard foot steps. It was a good 15 minutes of silence between her and Bruce. Romanoff was determined not to leave him until he appeared to be more 'stable'. He stood there behind his computer in a daze, sitting and wringing out his fingers.

She leaned to the slightly to the side to view him better. Maybe enough time had elapsed; Still, not even a smile, or a glance in her direction.

He couldn't talk. _Why?_ Bruce wanted nothing more then to say those two simple words. _It was like pulling teeth! After all,_ _she might get the wrong idea..._

He removed his glasses aggressively rubbing at his eyes. His voice was above a whisper, "I'm sorry Natasha."

She gives a smirk, "For what? You didn't do anything."

He goes back to clasping at his hands, "For what happened before. I'm just a little stressed right now and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

She leans back. _She never took it that way._ He needed a good venting session, a kiss might be good for him too - _Natasha Romanoff! Focus woman! Your a spy!_ _Your tough! Love is for children!- But this isn't love...it's, what did Thor call it? Pure admiration._

"Bruce, it's fine." She should've dropped it, she couldn't. Especially because he wasn't completely back to normal, "Whenever you need to vent, I'm here."

_-Wait! Shut up Natasha! Girl, your not his punching bag!-_

He shakes his head, pulling the back of his neck, "That's a bold statement."

_-He would never! He can't trust her anyways, can he?-_

She smiles, "I can handle it."

Upon realizing he had no intention of responding, she went back to typing. The door swung open as Tony entered with a huge smile, "Guys! I just hacked SHIELD's files! And Fury doesn't even know it, so you zip your lip Romanoff!"

"Stark! Why?" She held her head.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

Bruce kept his head down, doodling a quick note on the side of his paper hearing her voice in the back of his head; _you don't know me...feel what...misunderstood?_ He jumps up, "Tony, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

He repeats himself without turning around, "I'll be right back."

Natasha's eyes follow him until he leaves. Tony covers his mouth chuckling to himself. She leans over hitting his shoulder, "Shut up Tony!"

"What? You like him don't you!"

"Stark! It's not like that! Please, I want to punch every time he comes out with a smart remark, or plays with his tongue, or with his fingers."

"Nervous habits."

She crosses her arms, "Yeah, nervous alright. What's got him acting so weird? Is he okay?"

He laughs to himself sitting next to her, "Would you be alright if you had breath-taking anger issues."

She looks at him, narrowing her focus, "What do you know about Bruce?"

He motions as if to zip his lip. She punches him harder, "I'm serious."

He looks down at his hands, "What? I promised, I'm sworn to secrecy."

She thinks for a moment, "Let's see. You tell me, a few minor details about our little acquittance, and I'll give you the code to SHIELD's private video files. Deal?"

His eyes widen, "Deal! Just remember _I_ didn't say anything."

* * *

He paces waiting for the computer to load. He swipes his finger across the screen, Finally!

' _Natalia Romanova; born in Russia, Raised by Ivan Petrovitch and the U.S.S.R's "Black Widow Ops" program; trained in combat at the Red Room facility.'_

He brushes through his hair before pushing his glasses upwards, ' _Sent on a mission with Hawkeye...etc.'_

He switches the computer screen to nuclear physics shutting down the files after becoming agitated.

Steve walks past him, "How are you feeling Dr. Banner?"

Bruce has no time to guard his mouth, "Awful. And annoyed as anything."

He tosses his glasses on the table before crossing his arms and crumpling his paper within his fist. _He'll never know anything about the spy. She's just as secretive as him, and SHIELD keeps track of nothing important._

Steve smiles looking over his shoulder, "Gibberish. What got you started on this stuff?"

He refuses to answer. glancing back at the crumpled paper before tearing it and throwing it in the trash. He mumbles, 'black widow ops.'

Rogers smiles, "What are you talking about?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. Physics, science, nuclear chemistry."

Steve shoves his hands in his pockets, not wanting to pry to much or chase him away. He stutters, "Dr. Banner, can I ask you something?"

He nods biting his upper lip.

Steve lowers his head, "Um, do you uh, have a thing for someone? A fellow agent?"

He shakes his head, "I don't consider myself an agent Cap. But your referring to, Romanoff?"

He lifts his blue eyes upwards, "Don't get mad, I'm just curious."

"She's a manipulative pest. Why, Tony's spreading rumors?"

"Stark likes to spread rumors about everyone."

He removes his glasses, "What do you know about her Cap? Just curious."

"Well, Bruce, I only know a few things. But just promise me that you won't say anything to her. She could get really mad at me."

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands are burning from the warmth of the mug. Stark leans over her shoulder, "No sugar Natasha."

"I know. And thanks for talking."

He nods, "Well, just don't tell him I said anything."

"Of course not. I mean, I'm sure there's more you didn't tell me."

"Oh please, there's more he refuses to tell _me_. Watch it Nat!"

She returns the kettle, "I've got it, relax."

Barton enters the small kitchen, "Stark? Romanoff?"

She looks over her shoulder, "Hi Barton."

He glances around the room, "What are you guys doing?"

"Making tea." Stark gives a weak smile before turning to Natasha.

He raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

_No answer._

"Um, I left my arrows on your bed. Can you snag them for me?"

Natasha brushes past him, "Sure Clint. Go wait on the bridge, I'll be right there."

He follows her with his eyes as she heads down the hall, "What did she tell you Tony?"

Stark crosses his arms wanting to stay out of it, "Nothing important."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He can barely fit himself in the tight space, holding the door open with his foot. He mulls over what little Steve had told him. Maybe she was right, maybe they weren't so different after all. _And he had been so mean to her!_ His finger slips, throbbing from the heat of the mug.

 _Ugh! He hated the smell of coffee!_ He turns to head down the hallway with his small note. His head bowed low as he whispers, _'Just open the door, just say thank you, just move on.'_

His body collides with that red-haired Russian woman. She stutters, "Oh Bruce, I'm sorry."

He trembles, "I'm sorry Natasha."

She looks up, getting a good whiff from off his cup; _he doesn't drink coffee._

She can tell he's got a smirk, though his head is bowed low.

Natasha clasps the tea with both hands, "I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't realize you'd been through that much. I guess I got a little impatient with you before."

He looks up, shocked at her comment. He knows where she heard it all, "Stark told you everything?"

She shakes her head 'no', "Only the minor details."

He bites his upper lip before releasing a nervous chuckle, "I didn't realize you were telling the truth. About, you know, being mistreated, manipulated."

Her eyes widen, "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

She lowers her head, moving her forefinger up and down, "Not really."

He smiles, repeating her from an earlier event she thought he'd never remember, "Not too many people understand what it's like to live with regret, to feel alone or different."

She looks up. She can't hide a half-smile, "I guess, me battling with my past, is the way you fight with yourself."

He looks down. He didn't get that far in the SHIELD video of their little moment. Even at that, the memories didn't feel accurate. He hands her her cup, "Orimi?"

She lowers an eyebrow, "Thank you. I brought you tea."

He reaches in his pocket, "And, this is for you."

She takes her small envelope as he takes his cup from her hands, "Thanks, for everything."

Natasha blows on her cup, "I promised Barton I'd head back to the bridge. Coming?"

He brushes his hand threw his hair, "No, I have to get to the lab with Stark. Fury's landing this thing within an hour according to Rogers."

"Rogers? You were talking with Rogers?" She can't help but laugh.

His tension vanished once he saw her smile. For once in his life, not caring about anything else in the world. Her delicate features had to be one in a million. Clint was lucky to have her.

He lowers his head as his lock falls from it's place. She looks up at him, brushing it gently to the side, "Bruce, you alright?"

He smiles, "Why?"

"Your trembling again."

She caught him off guard; _Did she have to say it?_

He has to ask, no matter how stupid it sounds. No matter what her response is, he has to know; "Natasha, do you feel it?"

She plays dumb, "Feel, what?"

He shakes his head, he must have sounded so stupid. His voice lowers to the sweetest tone she's ever heard, "Forget it Miss Romanoff." He smiles as he heads down the hallway.

Her head lowers looking into her mug, then back at the envelope. She felt it, that strange buzz whenever he looked at her. He was brave for bringing that up, but she was not about to admit it.

_-Arrows! I've get to get Clint's arrows.-_

 

* * *

 

_Arrows! Clint Barton keep track of your own junk!_

She mumbles to herself, searching through her room. _Under the bed? Nice Barton!_

She picks them up from off the floor in his quiver. That little envelope slips from her pocket as she stands up. She glances around the room, putting down the quiver and closing the door a little before picking it up from the floor.

_Small, and unsealed._

Natasha sits at the edge of her bed, crossing her right leg over her left sliding her forefinger and thumb onto the note. _Folded once, handwritten, (and on some pretty hardy paper!) :_

_Miss Romanoff,_

_Guess I've been a bit 'ignorant'. I'm sorry for shouting at you, and getting angry. You were pretty bold to wait even when I was being a little stand-off-ish.(?)_

_Not exactly sure what I owe you at this point, lost track of my debt. Maybe you could send me an update?_

_Thanks, for everything really._

_-Bruce Banner_

Her hand touches the side of her face, she can feel herself blushing. It was so simple, nothing outstanding about his little note. But, Dr. Banner didn't look like the type to do this for just anyone. Just the fact that he thought to write her was enough to get her heart going.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, - _This is not happening to me! Focus Natasha! It's not like he said 'I love you' or anything.-_

She clenched a fist, having an urge to hit something, anything! She reached over punching the wall. Natasha needed to feel tough again after he had made her feel like a complete softy. Whether he knew it or not, that physician had awakened a much softer side of this Russian spy. Much to her discontent, she felt _something_ ; something that went a little deeper then pure admiration for his creative intelligence and even his annoying little habits.

"Bruce! Shtoo dis eb dos emnoy!" - _What are you doing to me?-_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Buddy? Your not talking again." Tony lowered his head to look Banner in the eye.

He lowers his head looking above his glasses, "Come on Tony, I'm trying to finish this."

Stark smiles at his friend, "Someone's a little distracted."

"I'm not distracted."

"Your mind is off to who-knows-where. I'm not talking about places either, no third-world-nations."

"Tony..."

"It's like, on a red-headed lady."

Bruce throws his glasses from off his face, "I've seriously had enough!"

Tony chuckles, "Alright, just take it easy."

"I'm done Tony!" His voice is angered, but not loud or aggressive.

"Alright, don't get excited. Take a deep breath."

He sighs heavily, looking downward apologizing over and over again.

Stark breathes a sigh of relief himself, "Ok Brown-Eyes talk to me."

Bruce reaches over, cleaning the scratches on his glasses.

"Bruce?" His voice goes unheard. Stark heads for the door, closing it shut before returning to his friend, "Alright, now it's just us. I swear nothing will go out of this room. You can trust me."

He keeps talking after a brief pause, "I won't say a word."

His friend gives a nervous smile, "Yeah, your great at keeping secrets!"

Tony feels a chill go up his spine, _he knows!-_ "I didn't tell Natasha anything major, I didn't even go into detail."

"At least you admit you said something."

"I'm not going to lie. She wanted to know. She asked because she cares about you."

Bruce closes his eyes, "Don't say that Tony!"

Stark falls back in his chair, "What? You've got a beautiful girl wanting to get close to you and you flip out. I don't get it! Do you care about her?"

He looks up, shrinking his pupils to hold back any tears, "Yeah, but it's not-"

"See? Don't make fun of me, my friend. I know what I'm talking about.' Tony leans in, resting his elbows on the table, 'So, what do we got here? Complex equations?"

"I don't know you messed me up."

"Can I ask you something? Non-science related? Have you ever had a woman in your life?"

Tony wishes he had kept his mouth shut after seeing Banner's piercing gaze and cheeks turned bright red, "Yes but I'm not talking about it, so don't ask again."

"Okay, I was just curious."

They can hear Fury's voice over the intercom, "Tony Stark! Report to this bridge in 5 minutes!"

Tony looks up horrified, then back at Bruce who makes eye-contact with him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." His cheeks flush pink.

Bruce rolls his eyes, "Come on Tony, I'll cover you."

"Thanks Bro! Your the best."

 

* * *

 

Natasha could've sworn she saw stars as she carried Barton's quiver all the way to the bridge. Clint chuckled seeing her cheeks flush pink, "What? Don't just laugh at me, I want to laugh too!"

Barton covered his mouth before standing up and taking his quiver, "Thanks Nat."

She crosses her arms, "What is it?"

Thor leans back in his chair, trying to remain innocent. She raises her voice, "Clint Barton!"

His laughing stops trying to hold back a smile, "What?"

"Thor...will you tell me?"

"It is nothing Miss Romanoff. Your companion is just amused to watch you repress your emotions for a certain someone."

Barton reaches over punching his shoulder, "Shut up!"

She narrows her focus, "What?! What are you talking about?"

Barton releases a heavy sigh. His heart aches knowing that she refuses to talk to him. Her secretive habits have him at a loss for words, "Natasha, just tell me something...and I want an honest answer."

She nods, worried about what he might say. He looks down, adjusting his position, "Do you, - are you, - um, Natasha. Okay, look! Here's the thing, you've been all over Banner lately and I just want to know-"

"Don't! Say another word! Clint. I'll admit I've made my admiration a bit obvious but please don't humiliate me."

He crosses his arms, unable to look her in the eye. His foot brushes over the carpet nervously, "I wouldn't humiliate you, I'd just- I wanted a straight forward answer, that's all."

She tilts her head, "Your mad?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not mad, it's not like...you abandoned me or anything."

She drops her arms, her cheeks burning red, "I would never. Don't you believe me?"

"Okay, so just be honest; Do you want me around, like _in your life_ or...what? I'll stay out of the way."

"No Clint! Please, your my best friend. I always need you to keep me in line. You know that."

He smiles, "And, you'll always be mine. I just- I want you to get everything you need, and want."

She gives a smirk, "Barton, you haven't been replaced."

"But at least admit that you've got a special place for the doctor..."

"I'm not going to lie, I find him amusing."

He laughs, "I figured. Everyone's talking about it. Just know I'm here for you. I'm slightly upset I'm the last to know."

She rolls her eyes, "I just said I find him amusing. It doesn't go beyond that. And I'll always be..ugh! I'm not going to stop fixing your arrows, or punching you when you need it."

"I know. It's just, I don't know. It's pretty funny to watch you from the 'outside'. By the way, Bruce flushed like a hot tomato when you looked at him before. Wait! Nat, are you wearing makeup?" He snickers, ready for her to punch him knowing he's misbehaving. _And she does._

"Shut up! No I am not wearing anything out of the ordinary! And what do you mean everyone's talking about it?! There's nothing to talk about!" She laughs in response to his giggles.

He laughs holding his hand over her fist. His laughter is unavoidable, yet internally, he can not lie that he's not crushed. _How can she say it's nothing?_ "Wait! What about your little tea-making lesson with Stark?"

She punches his gut enough for him to feel it, "Will you knock it off?!"

Her smile is unavoidable as Clint can barely suppress his laughter, "Everyone but the 90 year old Captain sees that stare in your eyes! Even Fury heard you humming Moon River. It's utterly hysterical!"

She narrows her focus, "What stare?! There is no stare! Clint, we've talked about Moon River!"

"I know, but your timing was...priceless."

She tilts her head, as he laughter stops. There eyes meet in a drifty haze, "I hate him! He makes me feel all...different and soft- all emotional! I just punched the wall in my quarters over - It makes me sick Barton! His annoying habits..playing with his tongue and his grabbing his fingers, the way he tugs at his hair. And then that look in his eyes! They're like that deep chocolate color you can't miss! Have you ever seen the way he fiddles over paper work? Or gives you that look over his glasses when he's not ripping them off his face. Ever heard one of his brilliant comebacks when your trying to knock sense into him and convince him that he's actually worth something? You think his punch is bad when his big and green? You should hear his mouth when he starts getting all sarcastic! Please! There's nothing between us."

She stutters in her final statement, realizing she hasn't taken a breath. Her attempt to reassure him that she has nothing more then 'admiration', had just gone terribly wrong. She looks downward, moving her foot across the ground the way Barton had just done. She closes her eyes, knowing he won't believe a word she's said.

Thor coughs from the side, "Excuse me Miss Romanoff, are we being paged?"

The couple pause in their 'humiliation', hearing Fury's voice echo over the intercom, "Romanoff, Barton, and Thor, report to conference room 119."

"I can't wait to get off this thing." Clint rolls his eyes, wanting to be left alone by Fury. His head lowers, mulling over his life and how that Russian woman has always had a part in it.

 

* * *

 

"Stark! You realize your little 'prank' could've threatened future missions? I have to fill out a report about your conduct being that I'm responsible for the actions of the people I reside over. Didn't know about that did you?"

Tony fussed in his position, uncomfortable with the director's remarks. He knew it was wrong, but Tony was known for 'doing wrong'. This wasn't anything new, pulling a few strings to cause another battle. And it fell through, _so what was the big deal?_

"I can assure you Mr. Stark that your little report card...won't be acceptable. They're going to ask for an explanation."

Bruce twirled his tongue within his mouth, nervously covering up his friend's obvious mistake, "He did what he did but it's over. No one got hurt or anything."

Tony looked up with the most pathetic stare in his eyes, pleading with the director for 'mercy.'

Fury covers his mouth before sighing heavily, "There's punishment for this sort of behavior. You recognize that?"

Stark glanced at his friend, then back at Fury shaking his head like a complete idiot.

Nick Fury held his head waving a paper in the air, "You too Banner. Might need an extra page reporting any damage in that city."

Tony's eyes widen at his friend, _seriously? Fury knows he's beyond sensitive about this stuff._

The doctor couldn't have looked more nervous, waiting to hear his 'death sentence'. Tony leaned over whispering in Bruce's ear shoving his hands in his pockets, "Is this guy serious?"

Fury smiled, "Relax Banner, I was expecting this."

He paced slightly shifting his balance, taking a step forwards and backwards. Tony nudged him whispering, "Bruce, breathe. No one got hurt."

The door opened abruptly, Barton's mouth going, "Thor, just shut up for five minutes!" Thor held the door for Rogers and Natasha as they entered behind him.

Fury raised his voice, "Shut it! I need to talk!"

Tony rolled his eyes, _-what else is new?-_

The director handed out papers passing them around to everyone in the room, "I have pens on the table. Fill those out please. Now, I need to establish a few things while your all in the room; First of all; The missions at hand are completely confidential, which means you can't discuss them with anyone not involved. So what just happened, don't talk about it! Not to Potts, not to Miss Jane Foster, not to your little Robots Stark. Second; You need to demonstrate professionalism. What do I mean by that? No pranking, no hacking private video files. Mr. Stark! Funny, this falls under your category as well."

Tony shrugged his shoulders smiling as if he were proud of his little accomplishments.

Barton flipped over the paper, "I don't like this question. I think some of these are way to personal."

Natasha nodded in agreement, "Seriously, is this really necessary?"

Fury shook his head, "Fill it out. Third; All persons that participate must report to the physicians after a battle. I've let this slide one too many times. Not only could you be seriously injured, but I could lose my job. Fourth; Camaraderie. You're a team, you behave like a team. There's been a little roughness surrounding a certain individual from another planet. Treat him with some respect. Barton!"

Clint looks up, "What? I'm listening!"

"Give Thor some slack." Steve nudges him, paraphrasing what Fury already said.

Barton rolled his eyes, "Do I really have to fill this out?"

"It's not rocket science Mr. Barton. I've landed the transport, back where we started from. Technically you are all free to leave, but I'd like to see you clear a few things up before you disappear and go your separate ways. You done Steve?" Fury looked surprised when Rogers handed him his completed paper.

"Yes Sir."

Stark smiled, "You guys can all come with me back to the tower if you'd like. My place is open if you're not in a rush any place."

Barton tilted his head, "Sure, Nat and I are up for it."

Natasha rolled her foot bounced, legs crossed over one another biting her pen. _thanks for asking Clint.-_

Banner pulled the back of his neck, still nervous over those questions on the page, "Um, Fury?"

His quiet voice muffled by the boisterous god in the corner, "Metal Man, I believe I'll take up your offer with humility and gratitude." Thor handed Fury his completed paper, holding the strangest handwritten version of English anyone had ever seen.

Stark bluffed a few questions, scribbling an unreadable answer.

Barton decided to write some swears on the side in Russian, just to highlight his folded it twice, glancing over at Natasha. He whispers, "Don't answer it. I left it blank."

She hesitates, before handing him her paper. He tosses them both on Fury's desk, "Hey, Tony. I'll grab my stuff and meet you outside."

Stark gives him a wave waiting for Bruce, "Yep."

Natasha gets up initially to follow Clint, then changes her mind, upon seeing Dr. Banner completely uncomfortable, still on that paper Fury handed him.

Nick lowers an eyebrow, "Don't panic. I bet half the other assassins didn't answer this thing. I won't kill you if you hand it to me blank."

Bruce breathed a heavy before handing him the page, "I'm sorry, I can't, just no."

Nick gives a polite smile, "Don't worry Dr. Banner. Thank you for defending Romanoff during the battle. You did well accepting orders despite the circumstances. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Bruce shook his head removing his glasses, "No. You've done enough by not killing me."

The director stands up, "Well Dr. Banner, thank you for coming in."

Bruce lowers his focus, a normal subconscious demonstration of his insecurity.

Natasha tilts her head slightly, still lingering in the doorway. - _If only he had a bit of confidence, some sort of self-respect...but who was she to talk?-_

Tony draped his hand over Bruce's shoulder, "So your coming to the tower."

Bruce rubbed his temple, "Probably not Stark, I can't-"

He insisted, "No! It wasn't a question. It was, your coming to the tower and that's that. Got that Doc?"

Bruce tried to come up with an excuse, "I didn't pack enough-"

"You'd fit in my clothes."

"I left my-"

"Listen, anything you didn't bring, I'll buy. Your coming so knock it off."

Natasha smiled hidden from their view. Tony was a good friend for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper had a polite greeting for everyone, but especially for her boss who wasted no time before picking her up into his arms. She giggled shouting for him to put her down or at least to stop his tickling.

"Sorry Pep. Didn't you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes catching Bruce by his arm, "Oh please,' her focus switches to Banner, 'Welcome home Bruce."

He gives a polite smile, "Nice to see you Pepper."

Thor nudged his way, "Evening Lady Potts. It is wonderful to be within your company once more."

She chuckles at his absurd language, "Hi Thor."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce entered that room Tony had so nicely let him stay in for those few months. It was exactly how he left it, clean and neat. Stark even left that book on the table he had yet to finish reading all on nuclear physics.

Tony crossed his arms leaning on the wall, "You know, the sooner you finish that book the sooner I can get you another one."

He sits on the edge of his bed, clasping his hands, "Please Tony, you've done a lot for me already."

Tony shrugged, "True. But you've also done a lot for me, which makes us even."

Bruce lowers his head, unsure of how to respond. Stark drops his arms, "My home is your home. I'm going to the lab. Room 667, 5th floor. As usual, JARVIS is at your every command. Meet me in the lab in 10 minutes doc, or so help you God. I need to fix up my new AI."

He turns to leave crashing into Natasha as she halts in front of his door. Stark raises an eyebrow before getting out of her way, "Nice Nat. I'll let you two talk."

She brushes him off, "Shut up Stark."

Bruce looks up, seeing that Russian woman standing in his doorway, "Glad to be back?" She gives a smirk.

He bites his upper lip, "Not quite sure yet."

"Might be a little different with Thor running around. I bet it was quiet before with just you Tony and Pepper."

He laughs, "Yeah, when his robots weren't making a fuss."

She reaches her arm behind her back, tugging her shirt, "Barton and I were going to go downstairs for some soup or whatever. You want to come?"

He stands up, "Well, I probably should meet up with Tony before he yells at me."

She smiles, "He did give you 10 minutes."

He pauses, tongue on the roof of his mouth. She's caught him off guard, unprepared, at a loss for words, "10 minutes."

She looks up at him, standing a little closer, "I think you can spare 7. No?"

He grips the back of his neck answering her against his will, talking almost as if to get rid of her, "Yeah sure. I'll meet you."

She backs away dropping her arms, smiles, and heads for the elevator.

 

* * *

 

       Natasha pressed the side of her face into the pillow, laying on her belly comfortable on the large mattress. Her eyes closed, thinking about her day. For the first time in a long time, it was relaxing. No murders, no phone calls, no needing to reload her pistols. Of course, Fury's little pop quiz still had her slightly unnerved, and Thor's introduction to technology couldn't have gone worse, but hey, other then that? Life was pretty good.

Clint rolled over onto his side, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Natasha, I was just thinking about our mission to Nevis."

She grumbled lowering her eyebrows. He was so weird when he tried to be all sentimental; _"_ Why?"

"Because,' He leaned his head on her back gently kissing her neck, 'I think it's your perfume or something."

"Clint, seriously?" She rolls over on her back, facing each other as they lay on their sides.

"Seriously. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He snickers, before threatening to tickle her.

She laughs, "Because your so weird!"

He smiles before closing his eyes. He puckers his lips as if to highlight this little fact even further. He knows he's being fresh and deserves a punch.

She sits up still laughing, "Cut it out."

His eyes open, startled that she got up, "Where are you going?"

She tugs at her baggy pajamas. They're far more comfortable then she had imagined, initially hesitating to wear Pepper's clothes. Now, she was glad she had offered. It was a nice change from always wearing that tight uniform. Not that she minded, but this was different; more like a relaxing vacation.

"Nowhere Clint. I'm just running down to get me some tea."

He wrinkles his nose, "Tea? Since when?!"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I just feel like having tea. You got a problem?"

Barton shakes his head, "No. While your down there can you bring me some coffee?"

"Clint, it's like, way past 1:00 in the morning. You seriously want caffeine?"

He nodded. It wasn't so much the caffeine, as much as it was the idea of her getting _him_ something, as opposed to Dr. Banner. Hell that was the worst lunch of his life earlier that evening, something he never wanted to live through again. Bruce was polite, when he wasn't sarcastic _._ He was sort of funny in his clumsy behavior, almost tripping twice over Steve, accidentally spilling a glass on Thor. And Natasha seemed way to in-tune to his moods, much to Clint's dismay. The way she'd throw a stare in his direction, cross her legs, tug at her clothes, run her fingers through her hair, anything to get his attention. She couldn't hide it, at least not from Clint.

She tossed her head back, "Fine, but we're not _doing it_ tonight if that's what you had in mind."

He threw himself back onto the bed once she had gone. He watches the clock, debating how much time it really takes to make coffee and tea. 10 minutes? 5 minutes? If it went on any longer, he knew something would be up. But she was in baggy pajamas, she couldn't possibly look that attractive to anyone else. But the Tower was full of males! Four of which he had specifically worried about; maybe not so much Thor, or Tony. Then again, Tony could go either way depending on if Miss Pepper Potts was around.

 _Why was he so damn protective over his little spider?_ It frustrated him how hard it was to just let her _be her._

 

* * *

 

 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of attempted Suicide. Don't read if you can't handle it.

Natasha liked the sound of the baggy pants brushing on the floor and having her hands covered with the exception of her fingers. It was a cozy feeling she really just couldn't get over. The two small beverages were done within 5 minutes with Tony's little inventions. 'Unique' was the only word that came to her mind. She glanced over seeing poor Steve Rogers passed out on the coach, hands over his forehead, light blanket folded at his stomach. He looked strangely comfortable in that unlikely spot. Maybe it was the heater blasting above him that made it the ideal location for a 'bed' as opposed to his bedroom right next to Thor's. She could sympathize. He was smart for moving before Thor started sleep walking. And she had heard some stories of his previous visits.

She headed up the stairs, choosing that over the elevator that made noises every single time it moved. At least it was only four flights of steps. She held a foot on the fourth flight, before noticing a creaked door with a small ray of light peering through to the hallway. _She couldn't resist._

She left her mugs on the decorative table before gently sneaking by Bruce's door.

Natasha felt bad, he seemed a little lost despite a book in front of his face. Leaning up against a propped pillow, knees brought in close with his elbows brought in. She liked the small reflective glow his glasses gave off from his lamp on the night table. She reached up gently tapping the door-frame so as not to startle him.

When he looked up, it was no surprise that Russian lady was standing there. It could've only been her or Tony. He smirked, before continuing to read his publication, "Can't sleep Miss Romanoff?"

She returned his half-smile before stepping in his room, "You're the one with the light on."

Natasha tugged at her sleeves out of nervousness before continuing, "What are you reading?"

Bruce shrugged, pretending to be immersed in his book, "Nuclear what have you's."

She crosses her arms sarcastically, "Strange title."

He smiles, lifting off his glasses, "It's Stark's home, nothing is normal."

Natasha chuckles before curling up on the opposite end of his bed, "This is true."

Bruce looks up at her, noticing she doesn't hesitate to sit so close. She leans forward, reading the title of his book rested on his knees, "Hadron and Nuclear Physics With Electromagnetic Probes; Is it any good?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Doesn't have anything Earth-shattering in it."

Bruce pulls the back of his neck closing his eyes; - _Good God why is she in my bed!_

She smiles, "It doesn't have to be Earth-shattering to be interesting."

He can't hold back, "I mean for the other-guy the only thing interesting _is_ Earth-Shattering."

She rolls her eyes; _Come on Bruce! Can't you forget your alter-ego for five minutes of your life?-_

His eyes shift up and down her small figure, clearly comfortable with where she is, not too close, not too far. - _She's cute in baggy pajamas.-_

He covers his mouth and chuckles, looking back in his book.

Natasha releases a quick chuckle, "What?"

He shakes his head smiling. She repeats herself, "What? What is it?"

His eyes shift the top of his page, "Nothing Miss Romanoff. It's nothing."

She was too kind for him to chase her away, or make her leave. He knew she could use some happiness in her life and if bothering him made _her_ happy, he was willing to oblige, at least _just for tonight._ Miss Natalia Romanov deserved something more then harsh orders from SHIELD all the time. The poor girl had been mistreated enough, brainwashed enough, and abused enough. And for some reason, she looked comfortable; completely unafraid sitting so close to someone who could tear her apart within a split second.

She decides to let it go, at least he was laughing. Her head leans up against his headboard, looking in on his book without hovering over his shoulder. She maintains her distance, but demonstrates that she's in no hurry to leave. Her eyes shift over to his tender hands, that same gentle grip that healed her wounds. _How could he be so sweet one minute, and a threatening monster the next?_ It didn't make sense that he would be the one doomed with that fate for life. Bruce just didn't seem to deserve it. _What did he do that was so bad before 'the other-guy'? Pray for the abuse to stop? Hell, she deserved an ill-fate for everyone she consciously murdered!_

Her trance was broken after seeing at least two scars, on his left wrist and a longer one upper forearm. It's a wonder she's never noticed them before, being that he's sleeves were almost always rolled up. Maybe she's never paid attention before, or it was easier to see in the dim light. His watch could've hid that slice across the wrist, _but the inner forearm? How could no one see that?_ Maybe others paid more attention to his pacing and lip biting then his actually physical well-being.

She slowly leans up, glancing at him before returning her focus to those cuts. They were from something recent, something obviously not _too_ intense or they would've been elsewhere. It clicked within a matter of seconds; She knew what they were from, probably all too well. She had at least 4 on her upper thigh and one small one on her belly. If Clint hadn't interrupted her blood 'painting', she would've gone further.

Natasha wasn't one to keep quiet, at least not with someone who she trusted. She lifts her head towards his scar in a calm and tender voice, "Those are recent."

He looks up startled by her question. He lies, "From the mission."

She changes her tone, expressing slight tension and brutal honesty, "No they're not."

He bites his upper lip before closing his book, resulting in him turning over his arm. His soft tone couldn't muffle his own tension, "What do you want Miss Romanoff."

She holds her head, "I want to never see something like that again."

He closes his eyes. He knew what she meant, but his defensive and sarcastic personality couldn't be restrained, "Didn't realize scars s you out that much."

"It's not the scars, it's how they got there."

"Really? For someone who witnesses injuries all the time I have to admit I'm surprised."

"Actually, I'm a bit more concerned about the inflicter then the actual injury."

"What- You've never been in a little accident?"

"It's not an accident when it happens deliberately."

"Didn't know that, guess I haven't mastered the English language yet."

"Damn it Bruce your American!"

"Well, at least one of us is."

"Why are you changing the subject?!"

"Your scared of Americans too?"

"I'm scared _for_ one whose got the same self-destructive habit as a certain Russian girl!"

"Why do you do that?! It's not healthy." His voice softens, almost as if he's an older brother.

"Really? Releasing endorphins, getting a little control over yourself...You know I might listen if you practice what you preach."

"Might be a little easier if I was at least halfway normal!"

"You are halfway normal!"

"You can find other things to break you from your life! Clint's the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Oh, so just cause I have someone to run to that makes everything alright?"

"You can forget your pain for a while! He's there for you!"

"Bruce we are all here for you! And you have your books and-"

"Okay, how many times can I read about mutants before I start feeling like one!"

"You've got to stop this! That's your father talking!"

"If I shove a bullet in my mouth and it actually works, no one would even care that I'm gone! Pray it works Natasha, because my life is just not worth living!"

"And mine is?!"

He throws his head back, gripping at his hair, "You've got everything to live for! You're a beautiful intelligent girl with the biggest independent and spirited attitude I've ever seen, with a heart that's pure gold! If you could just see it for yourself."

She stops just as she is about to retort back. Her hands hold a firm grip on her fiery red hair. That had to be one of the nicest things anyone had ever told her. His statement was genuine, not lustful, dieing to get his hands on her. His motives were pure, only trying to get her to see her true worth. No one but Clint had ever tried that, and it would appear as though Bruce had touched her heart. It was as if she was appreciated for who she was, and not for what she looked like or what she could give. - _Gee, she was in baggy pajamas, in no makeup, and her hair had to be a mess.-_

She composed herself, lowering her voice, "Bruce, your pretty damn worth it yourself."

His head pounds back, nervously chuckling halfway between tears and an outburst.

She sits on her heels, trying to look into those brown eyes, "Why can't _you see_ what everyone else sees?"

"What am I Natasha; A blood-sucking murderer dieing to be let loose in the middle of Manhattan on New Years."

"Right now, your being a sarcastic jerk who needs a punch in the mouth!"

"I wouldn't recommend that, 'the other guy' is not in a very good mood at the moment."

"That's the thing! Right there! UGH! Come on! I'm trying, Stark is trying, even Steve has been trying to get you to see what your worth! But until you prove it to yourself I'm wasting my breath."

He nods sarcastically, wanting to get her a bit more ruffled, - _Maybe she'd leave. After all, the last thing he wanted was to start feeling for her...maybe it was too late. He could barely handle her body heat, let alone how close she was at the moment. No female could get that close to him, unless she was Betty Ross and he needed his beloved partner more then anything else right now. She'd be the only able to dry his tears, or talk sense into him. Despite him seeing major similarities between the two girls, Natasha wasn't Betty. She could never be replaced in his heart, so why should he let Miss Romanoff torcher him like that?! If she stayed 'sweet', he would have let her stay, but this was risky.-_

Her eyes widen, wishing she had avoided his room in the first place.

She throws her hands into his bed pushing herself up. She surprisingly keeps her voice at a decent level, expressing not even the slightest hint of aggravation, "Goodnight Dr. Banner."

She gently closes the door behind her.

He sits up abruptly, opening the top drawer of his table; debating on whether or not to give that new and improved bullet a try. His eyes close, seeing that red head imprinted in his mind, with her wide green-hazel stare. _She was beyond spirited, intelligent and just plain perfect._ He falls backwards crashing onto his sheets, mulling over their bitter-sweet conversation/debate.

- _Clint Barton was beyond lucky.-_

And by the time Natasha got back to her room, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Thor looked up from the news paper, "What is the difference between the two political parties in the realm of Washington?"

Pepper waves her hand holding a kettle in the other, "It's a contradictory topic Thor I don't think we should talk about it."

Steve sleepily grumbles after rolling to his side. His eyes show he's half-awake, but his exhaustion forbids him from moving, "Come on Thor! You shout in your sleep, you shout when your awake. I like you but you've got to stop shouting!"

"I do apologize Patriotic Man. I will try to lower my vocal and audible volume."

Pepper laughs, pouring herself coffee. The orange haired assistant of Tony Stark glances up seeing the red-head twirling her finger over her cup. Natasha seems far more quiet then usual, mind off to who-knows-where. Pepper hesitates to ask. She smiles, sitting beside her, "Hey, more coffee?"

The Russian looks up, returning her smile, "No, no thanks."

She persists, urging Natasha to feel a bit more comfortable around her, "You want something else? I've got more stuff in the fridge."

She shakes her head repeating herself, "No thanks. I'm fine."

Pepper curls in her lip to a smile, "Okay. I'm here you know. If you want to talk or anything."

Natasha smiles getting defensive, "No, I'm fine really. I just got to bed later then I wanted."

Miss Potts laughs, "Barton kept you up last night huh?"

"Yeah, had me make him coffee." She returns a lame chuckle in an attempt to appear 'normal.'

"You know, when I first started working for Stark, he had me come all the way down here in the middle of the night to make him soup. He had the worst case of the flu and let me tell you, it was nasty. This was before we started- whatever. But it was quite an experience. At least Barton doesn't sound bad."

"No, trust me. He's bad when he wants to be."

"Well, you know how Stark gets."

"Yeah, but comparatively, Barton's just overprotective, always ready to pick a fight."

Pepper smiles, "Honey, I think that's just men in general."

Their conversation goes muffled with a slap from the other room, Stark complains, "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

Steve mumbles, sitting up, "Because you shouldn't make fun of America like that! It's a great country!"

"Well, that's debatable!"

Steve stands up half-asleep, "Oh you wanna take this outside!?"

Pepper laughs whispering to Natasha, "See what I mean?"

Romanoff smiles before sipping her coffee. Pepper obviously wasn't used to an overload of testosterone the way Natasha was. _A little fight? Please! It was nothing._ "I don't think every man is like that. There's bound to be one in this awful world worth with a hint of common sense."

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. Natasha must have had someone specific in mind.

Barton's voice was loud and clear. Obviously, he hadn't the slightest clue what the boys were arguing about, he just wanted a piece of it;

"You've got to be kidding me Cap'n! Shut up Tony! I could throw you from here to Nebraska!"

Stark laughed, "Oh really? Let's gamble for it!"

Natasha chuckles looking back at Pepper who stands up, "Stark! That's enough!"

He drops his arms continuing to whine, "Pep! Come on!"

"Enough."

"Why do you gotta be such a party pooper! It's my house you know!"

She smiles, "Mr. Stark, you have work to do."

 

* * *

 

 

"Nat!" Barton smiles tossing her buzzing cellular onto the bed. She rolls over onto her side, wishing to be left alone in her little nap. He snickers, "It's Fury. Should I smash it?"

Natasha holds her hand out, ready to take the phone call, "What?- I don't know.- Ask Stark.-No.-I don't know.- Oh that.-Yeah- I'll ask-Yep, whatever."

She closes her phone exasperated, "Clint, we've got an issue right across the street from where that Shwarma joint was."

He crosses his arms, "Seriously? How serious? Why can't he send someone else?"

She sits up sleepily, "Because we're right here. Come on. You and me, let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Clint had rented a car once they arrived in New York, which was a smart move being that Tony never would let anyone else out in his vehicles.

It was a simple mission, basic robbery at gun point and attempted murder; nothing out of the ordinary. Their ride was short, but the silence made it seem longer. Natasha was very preoccupied with her cell, checking through previous messages, deleting old ones. Barton tried to stay focused on the road, but her silence got to him, "What's up Natasha?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing. Why?"

"Your awfully quiet."

She grumbled, "Just thinking."

He snickered, "What's to think about?"

"Uh, the mission."

"Just on that huh?"

She kept quiet, not liking where he was going. Clint sighed heavily, upon reaching their destination. It would've been a ride filled with laughter, maybe tears, maybe past experiences, but this was different. They jumped from the car weapons loaded, a path in mind. She followed behind him, realizing she hurt his feelings, "Barton! What's wrong?"

He brushed her off, after all, isn't that was _she_ was doing? "Nothing."

She shouted upon seeing her victim, squirting her electric shocks into his legs. Barton headed for the door, snatching the leftover cash into a separate bag, "Where'd he rob from?"

She yells, holding one of her victims by the scruff of his neck, "I don't know, ask Fury."

He smirks firing arrows in the enemy's direction, "Yeah, okay. I'm trying to block a murder here, and you want me to play phone tag."

She throws the man to the ground before lifting out her pistol from the strap across her thigh, "I'll cover you Barton!"

He's tempted to brush her off, but now isn't the time. He rolls his eyes before heading down the street.

Natasha manages to catch up with him backing into the corner, occasionally leaning over to fire, "Barton you haven't said a word to me, not like you usually do."

He fiddles with the code, "Why should I?"

She pulls back, "Why shouldn't you?"

Clint unlocks the door, holding it open for her as they enter. He brushes past the locked doors, "Can't you just admit it Nat! You wish you were with someone else right now."

Her eyes widen, "Seriously Clint? You choose now to talk about me and my issues?"

"I'm not talking about your issues! I'm talking about Banner."

The door breaks open as she swings around to shoot the intruder, "There's nothing between us! Can you just drop it already?!"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Your sure about that?"

"Positive! Now will you move it so we can go home!"

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers looked comfortable in the lab, watching the 'geeks' do their stuff. Natasha and Barton entered, shocked at Tony's newest creation. He boasted, without even checking to see where they had gone, "Bird Brain, check this out! By the time it's done it will be twice the size, twice the speed, and house twice the energy! Awesome huh?"

Clint brushed off his shoulder, "Yeah, by the time I come out of the shower, I'll be twice as clean. Now where's the God damn liquor!"

Stark laughed, "Easy there Robin Hood, in the cabinet, ask Pep, she'll get it for you."

He nodded, aggravated, "Thanks. I need a good stiff drink."

Steve lifted his eyebrows, "That bad huh?"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders once Barton left, "He can be a drama queen."

Tony laughed, "Whatever. You wanna see my model Nat? Great right?"

She smiled parking herself beside Steve, across from Bruce who continued worked quietly. She noticed his navy blue shirt, sleeves unbuttoned and rolled down, (out of the ordinary.) Natasha tried to see his wrists, everything looked normal, no fresh cuts. She concluded that he was probably self-conscience about the older ones she brought to his attention, the night before.

Steve snickered, "Stark, I'm waiting for these things to explode. You over use them."

"Oh please! Everything in my house is perfectly created, I give utmost attention to every cell, every DNA, every little piece of metal. Oh! Have you seen my new AI?"

Rogers shook his head, "I don't want to."

Tony waved his hand, obviously having an altar motive, "It's in the living room. Go! Go look! And while your down their, bring me up a shot of booze."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I knew there was more then one reason."

Miss Romanoff laid her head on her hand, her legs crossed. Stark refocused his eyes towards her, still playing with his three-dimensional image. "Well, how was the mission?"

"Awful. Well, it ended well, but the process was awful."

He nodded, not very interested. He barely shifted his position, tossing a model to her, "Check it!"

She pulled away startled catching it in her hand, "Stark! I don't know what I'm doing!"

He laughed, "Roll it up and toss it back."

She tried, rolling her hands over the images trying to toss it back. He laughed as it reverted back onto her hand. She smiled, "Stark, I can't get it."

He moved his hands urging her to copy him, "Look, like this."

Natasha brushed her other hand, laughing a little more now at her own clumsy behavior. Bruce couldn't help but smile upon hearing her laughter. He looked over the rim of his glasses, to see her giggling as Stark refused to help her with the fussy creation.

Stark tried to talk through his laughter, "JARVIS initiate back up screen and compilations. Shut down model 672."

Natasha stopped handing over the shrunken model back to Tony. He smiled, "Now admit it, you thought that was cool."

She smiled, "Yes, that was cool."

Pepper walked in coughing, "Mr. Stark, you have 26 missed calls with in the past oh, I don't know, 30 seconds!"

He stood up grumbling, "Ugh, Pepper, I have guests. Just block them."

"I physically can not block every call that comes into the tower just because our house is fill right now."

He lifts his forefinger, "Uh, my house, not ours, no offense."

"Whatever just call them back."

He smiles, "Brucie, I'll be right back. You can hold down the fort for a while right?"

His friend lifts off his glasses, "Don't worry about it Tony."

"And if that guy calls again, just click 'block' I don't want to talk to him."

Pepper grabs his arm, "Mr. Stark! Let's go!"

Natasha smiles, swiping the screen in front of her. Bruce sits back in the chair behind him, lightly swinging his foot. She knows he's got an eye on her as she glances up to meet his brown-eyed focus. He smirks nervously looking back down at his clasped hands.

She shakes her head, "What are you up to Dr. Banner."

He smiles, "Nothing you'd understand."

"Try me."

"Just, messing with proton equations Tony thinks are impossible."

Her bright red lips part to the side, "Nothing's impossible."

His eyes refocus away from her, back onto his screen, "No."

Natasha stands up heading to the opposite side of the table.

She points to the small letter in the corner of screen, "What does that mean?"

He grips his neck from nervousness. Her closeness is already too much for him to handle. He can't help but feel his heart beat quicken as he answers, "An elementary charge."

She points to the opposite end, "And that?"

"Just a vector product."

Natasha studies the strange shapes and numbers on the screen, "Now this is gibberish to me."

He chuckles, "Give up?"

Sh nods, waiting to hear the answer to the complicated mess in the middle.

He smiles, realizing she's anticipating more of an explanation. Bruce slips his glasses back on pointing to the screen for her to watch. He knows it will go over her head, but she looked interested;

"Look; You have 1 amp, times the number of electrons used in a second, over the number of watts-"

She interrupts him, "What's that?"

"Kinetic energy."

"And that?"

"Polar notation."

She turns her back to the screen facing him, "And this is why I don't do physics."

He backs up slightly, "I'm surprised."

"Don't be. I'm really not that gifted."

"Everyone's got a gift or hidden talent. You'll find something you like." Bruce gives her a smile, removing his glasses. Her hazel-green stare is almost unnatural.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess."

She gently wraps her fingers around his sleeve. Initially hesitating. She was beyond shocked when he didn't flinch, or try to pull away. Her fingers twirl, delicately rolling it up without moving his arm. He remains motionless, both their eyes focused on her 'work'. She smiles without a word, rolling up the opposite one. Her body in front of his, sends a sensation of butterflies twirling through his stomach. His mind has no time to think of anything but that moment, with her remaining so close to him.

She can feel his temperature rising, her own heart skipping a beat as she touches his hand.

"Some have been able to effect more people then they realize, with a hidden talent that, maybe their not even aware of." Natasha carefully turns over his left wrist, her forefinger outlining his faded scar as she whispers, "It would be a shame to lose someone like that. Or for someone to take that sort of gift for granted."

She reaches up, brushing that lock of hair to the side as their eyes meet in a solid haze. She takes a deep breath, hoping she's found a way to reach his heart, convince him otherwise. She looks down, feeling her body tremble wondering if he can feel what she's feeling. After all, he mentioned it before, _would he bring it up again?_

He gave a quick smirk before snapping back to reality. His eyes refocused towards the exit, wondering how to get out of this awkward position, without giving her the impression that he wants to 'escape'. He breathed a sigh of relief as Tony re-entered, mouth going off as usual;

"I've got 50 calls! I swear the price of, -HELLO!- I honestly hope I'm not interrupting anything here."

Natasha looked at him, slipping calmly to the side, "Nope, Bruce was just teaching me a few things."

Tony smirked, "Yeah, give him a chance and I'm sure he could teach you _a lot_ more."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Stark, you're not funny."

Bruce narrowed his focus. His expressive, 'dagger-like' eyes pierced through his friend as if to say, ' _Shut up now!'_

 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Knock it off! Okay? Just knock it off!" Barton reached across the coach stealing his iPod from out of Steve's grasp.

The Captain flinched, pulling away and urging the archer to keep calm, "Alright! Relax! I just didn't know what it was."

Hawkeye plopped back into the corner of the sofa, brushing his finger up and looking for a song and selecting 'Who Knew' by Pink.

Tony leaned forward from behind the coach, peeking over Barton's shoulder. Clint snarled wrinkling his nose, "Tony! Go away!"

Stark laughed pulling away from Barton, "Easy Mr. Moody-Pants! Put your claws away!"

Steve pulled towards the opposite end wanting to avoid a potential blow-up, "Stark I think you should just leave him alone."

Tony waved at Steve urging him to keep quiet, "Yoo hoo! Oh Cl-in-ty boy!"

Barton shifted his position, "Shut up Stark."

"Someone's all crabby."

"Shut up!"

"You little snapping turtle."

Steve held his head, "Stark, when are you going to learn to just leave people alone!"

Tony raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay. At ease Robin Hood."

Clint threw his head back biting his tongue. His fist pounds the edge of the seat, wanting to sit in silence. Tony wiggles his finger, motioning for Steve to follow him as he smirks, tilting his head towards the lab. Steve rolls his eyes before following him.

Thor tilted his head as he entered the living room. The demigod couldn't help but notice the look on Barton's face, "My dear friend, you look as though someone has stolen the heart from you."

Clint nods, it's the smartest thing he's ever heard the Asgardian come out with, "Yeah Thor, that's about right."

Thor hesitantly pointed beside him, "May I?"

Clint nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

His booming voice was not the most comforting, but he tried to be helpful, "If I may, is it Lady Romanoff that has you bothered?"

The archer responds with a stare, then returns his focus to his music player.

"As you are aware Arrow-Man, Lady Romanoff thinks very highly of you. I know this, as I am not very good at detecting human emotions, though I am still learning about you all as a species. I feel as though my assumptions and detection are slowly becoming more stable and accurate."

He sits back sarcastically, "Yeah, that's great Thor. Then You go use your Asgardian mind magic and tell me why she's hangin all over the doc lately, huh?"

Thor looks down then back at Clint, "Why, I did! I stated that very fact to Lady Romanoff. She confesses her confidant to be no more then an object of admiration."

He snickers, "I was an object of 'admiration' at one time."

Thor clasps his hands, "If I may Arrow-Man, I-"

"Barton, just call me Barton. Or Clint, whatever."

"Barton? Alright Mr. Barton I have come to the conclusion that perhaps Lady Romanoff has a firm physiological infatuation with the physician, though he himself does not strike me as one who would be interested in forming meaningful bonds with an individual of the opposite gender. Of course, I do not know him well the same way Metal-Man does."

Clint puckers his lips, trying to define Thor's bigger language, "So, you think Nat's got the hots for doc, but Banner's not into her? Is that what your saying?"

Thor nods, slightly confused. Clint thinks for a moment, "So, if I let it go long enough, Nat will eventually give up?"

"I suppose. If the physician does not return her admiration which I don't believe he does."

"He's such an idiot. When Nat and I met, I was all over that girl."

Thor raised an eyebrow, trying to define his vocabulary.

Clint shut his eyes, "I know your trying to be nice, and talk with me and all but I'm really not in a good mood."

Thor stand up, "Then I shall part ways on good terms. I shall be in my quarters researching your universe should you seek a companion in which to speak with. Farewell my friend."

Barton shut his eyes. Listening to his songs brought back those bittersweet memories. Natasha just made him complete. Sure he could live without her, but his once colorful world would be as dull as a fuzzy as an AM radio.

* * *

 

Miss Romanoff headed into the elevator, phone buzzing as usual. Steve jumped forward holding the door open to let himself in. She sighed, ready to answer the cell, while pointing to the numbers on the door, "What floor Steve?"

"45 I think. Thank you ma'am."

She nods answering her cell, "Yeah what!-No!-Ask Clint.-Goodbye."

Steve laughs, "Fury?"

She rolls her eyes, "Who else? He's asking if we're getting along and all that crap."

The elevator reaches a halt as they exit. Steve follows behind her, knowing their heading in the same direction.

"Fury is only trying to help us blend as a team. We need it."

She shrugs her shoulder, "Well, some more then others."

Rogers widens his focus, "Miss Romanoff, I believe it's a team effort. If one person is at fault, we are all at fault."

Natasha chuckles, "That's one way of looking at it. Where are you headed?"

He points, "Room 78. You?"

"Room 78. Tony says he left his AI stuck under the bed."

Steve pulls his neck, "Yep. Um, do robots have feelings?"

She laughs louder then she should have at Steve's comment, "Your funny. Some do, I guess. Why?"

"Because Stark treats everyone in his company very poorly. I'm just wondering if his little robots are effected too."

Natasha thinks for a moment, it was a valid statement. After all Stark never did treat anyone with utmost respect, or any respect.

She kneels to the ground, tugging the little metal creature out from under the bed. It beeps and squills, obviously fussing to 'stand' upright. She sighs, "Come on you stupid robot, move!"

Steve nudges him forward from the opposite end, "It's okay little guy. Ma'am, this is sad."

"Steve! Your so weird! It's just a little box of moving metal!"

The little Ai breaks free, 'running' off to the opposite end of the house at the call of Tony Stark.

Rogers stands beside Natasha, "Did you see his little oily tears?"

She laughs once more, "You make me laugh with your odd perspective of electronics."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if your 'kind' to nonliving things, you'll be better to things that are alive. It teaches you patience."

"Whatever Steve. Coming down?" She holds the elevator door open for him to enter. As the door closes, she breathes quickly, hovering over the buttons.

Steve smiles, "Where you headed too Miss Romanoff."

Natasha feels her upper cheeks start to flush a bright red, "No place."

He leans against the wall as the machine slows in it's speed, "Natasha, can I ask you something?"

She looks down, wanting the elevator to move faster, "Yeah what."

Steve looks down, believing she's focused on something interesting, "Um, I noticed Dr. Banner's been very quiet lately. Is he okay?"

Natasha lets her mouth fall open, at a loss for words. Her focus is still downward, "Uh, Banner. He um, he's just- tired I guess- he's fine. Why?"

He nods, "Well, you know you've been around him a lot lately and I'm sure you've noticed he's not exactly on top of his game."

She looks up meeting his focus, "What do you mean?"

"Well- this morning when you and Clint were out he was extremely standoffish and really quiet, even with Tony which was a little strange. But what got me was when his eyes just dilated out of nowhere. I think someone startled him but I'm not sure. It was almost as if you could see the green just under his skin."

The elevator opened at Steve's destination. Natasha quickly closes the door with her finger over the button to keep it shut, "Why? He was ready to flip? That doesn't make sense."

"I know. Miss Potts and I were talking about it. I don't even think Tony saw what happened. It wasn't like a big explosion, just a quick thing. But it was a bit bizarre because I didn't see anyone bothering him, he was just busy with his book and tucked in the corner the same way he has been every since we got here."

"And he was literally going green?"

He nods concerned, "I'm a little worried about him Miss Romanoff. Even during the mission, something was wrong. Have you figured it out? I can't help but notice you've been following him a lot."

She places her hand on her hip, still confused by what she's hearing, "So, wait; This morning, he's in the corner reading and he just explodes?"

"Not explode, just ready to 'get angry' and you know what I mean."

"Okay, did he say anything to you? What happened after the little fake-out?"

"He just ran to his room I think. I saw it and I know Pepper Potts saw it but no one else said anything. Stark went up there to 'harass' him a little while later, never said a word about the incident. I went in the lab with them just to keep the peace and make sure Stark didn't do anything stupid. Dr. Banner hasn't said a word about it just kept his distance from everyone and again, just huddled in the corner."

She twirls tongue on the roof of her mouth, "I don't understand. Why?"

"I know he's not the most talkative person in general but maybe you could-"

The door opens abruptly As Clint pushes his way in. Natasha glares her hazel stare towards his direction, "Clint! Can't you wait one minute!"

He rolls his eyes, "What Nat?! Answer your phone! Fury's bothering me!"

She looks as Steve as he exits, nodding her head 'yes', "I'll talk to you later Steve."

He nods, recognizing that she understood his statement.

Clint rolls his eyes reaching over to press the button, "Natasha, I'm sorry-"

She looks up, "Oh Clint please! I know you didn't mean to snap."

"I meant about barging in the elevator. You snapped." He narrows his focus.

She tugs at her hair. The only thing on her mind is 'fixing' her beloved physician.

Barton releases a heavy sigh, crossing his arms feeling awkward in her silent company.

 

* * *

 

"You know why I'm here. Now stop looking like your busy and talk to me!" Natasha crosses her arms, standing in front of Dr. Banner as he glances up from his book.

He gives a smirk as his gentle tone rings in her ears, "What is it Natasha?"

She feels her heart skip a beat every time he says her name, "Steve told me about this morning's little mini explosion."

"Nosy?"

"Just concerned."

He closes his book outlining the rims with his finger. His focus shifts down now that his glasses are removed, "I don't need sympathy, or 'concern'."

Natasha drops her arms, kneeling to the floor. She rests back on her heels, looking up at her friend, "Bruce, I'm not trying to be a pest. I just-, I don't know. Sometimes,' she shakes her head, catching herself from going off track, 'Look you were about to hulk-out on us this morning and you were not provoked!"

He raises his eyebrows, " _Us_?"

She feels herself running low on patience, "Yes! 'Us'! We're a team! What affects one person effects everyone!"

" _Everyone_?"

"Yes! Everyone! Stop trying to change the subject!"

He leans forward leaning his elbows on his knees. His deep brown-eyes focus more intensely on her green ones as their heads stay at the same level. She glances downward feeling, _that feeling._

He can't help but smile; _Natasha was blushing!_ His smile slowly vanished, feeling a bit more nervous then he was comfortable with. She was ready to listen, wanting to 'help' if she could. He would've pulled back, but she looked slightly upset. There was a hint of uneasiness in those green eyes.

His voice was tender, soft, and caring, "Hey, you okay?"

She looks up biting the inner part of her bottom lip. _He always succeeded in changing the subject!_

"I'm scared Bruce! Okay! I'll admit it I'm terrified! Now it's your turn!"

His eyebrows lower, never shifting his focus, " _Your scared_? Why?"

She brushes under her cheek bowing her head. He lowers his, trying to regain their 'connection'. As Natasha lifts her head back up she growls in frustration, "Why can't you see that _I_ care and that _I'm_ worried about you! God Bruce! What's wrong with you?! It's so embarrassing to have to sit here and yell at you like this!"

He tilts his head unsure of why she's so persistent, "Then don't."

She punches her fist into her left hand, "You don't see what everyone else sees, for some reason you don't _want_ to see what everyone else sees!"

Bruce feels a chill work down his spine, more concerned with how she's reacting then what she's saying. His eyes catch her water-filled stare and her constantly hitting herself.

"Just tell me what happened this morning! Why did you snap!"

He opens his palms ready to catch her fists if they fly upwards, "I didn't snap. Now will you relax? _Your_ scaring me!"

"Your eyes turned green! And no one was bothering you! So what is it!?"

He follows her loose hands with his eyes as he slowly kneels to the ground at her level, "Alright, just take it easy. Your stressing out for no reason."

"No reason!? Your ready to commit suicide, hulk-out and you think there's no reason for me to worry!"

His body is across from hers as he gently stops her hands from hitting herself, "Take it easy Natasha."

"When you tell me what happened!' She lowers her voice becoming more aggravated, 'Let go of me!"

He holds her hands more firmly, "No, I won't. Now just stop it!"

She tugs once more before throwing her head back. She pushes her hands forward in trying to hit him, "Why are you so secretive?! Just tell me!"

He smirks, never releasing his hold on her, "Oh, _I'm_ secretive?"

She pauses smirking back, "Yes! You are!' she takes a breath, 'Now tell me!"

Bruce chuckles at her wide eyes. He knows she's expecting an answer. She nudges her knee towards his body in a second attempt to hit him, "Bruce! UGH! What does it take to get the whole damn truth out of you?!"

He moves slightly to the side to escape her 'attack', "Easy! Calm down."

She leans her head in, trying to look in his brown-eyes, "Stop talking!"

He chuckles once more, "Okay, now stop trying to hit me."

Natasha stutters shutting her eyes, "No! That's not what I meant! I mean- Ugh! Tell me what happened! Why aren't you 'on your game'?"

"Miss Romanoff, please."

"All I want is a straight out answer! Steve thinks you've been acting wierd the whole mission and now this?"

"Natasha..."

"You flip out over nothing! Over every little thing!"

"Natasha."

"Why can't you just trust me!"

"Natasha!"

"Bruce!"

"Natasha please!"

"What!"

He pauses, unable to finish his sentence. Her eyes widen begging for an answer. He holds her hands a little closer to his chest, wanting to tell her the truth; _the whole truth._ Bruce gracefully slides her hands into his right as his left hesitantly slides to her cheek. She looks at him ready to pull away with a little less effort, "Please let go of me. Since when do you touch people?"

He smiles, "Will you relax! You have an eyelash on her cheek."

Natasha stops in her fussing, permitting him to gently brush it from off her. His fingers were warm, almost a tease as she closed her eyes not wanting him to move. She blushed realizing how stupid she must have looked.

He gently lowered her hands, still clasped in between his, "Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. Bruce, I'm tired of sounding like a broken record. Don't you trust me by now? I'm not going to hurt you. Just talk to me! Talk to somebody! I want to help you, don't you believe me?"

He inadvertently starts to brush her fragile hands with his thumbs, partially out of nervousness. _She was too much like Betty, unwilling to give up until she got what she wanted._

He looks down abruptly stopping in his hand movement. It was embarrassing to admit it, "I believe you. I don't want to hurt anyone-"

She rolls her eyes raising her voice. She couldn't hold her tongue back any longer, "We don't care about the hulk! I _don't care_ about your alter ego and you know what else? _I don't care_ if he tears me to a million pieces! I am not leaving this room until you tell me whats going on!"

He looks back at her. There was something about her irritating persistance that made her almost attractive. She wanted to be his friend and she had been taking every opportunity to be with him while everyone else just appeared to ignore his struggling. _She cared._

He bit his upper lip, looking away from her without releasing his gently grip. She waited, realizing that he wanted to talk but was simply uncomfortable.

He whispers, not wanting to overwhelm her with his anxiety, "Natasha, I'm just- stressed, confused...I don't know, it's not a big deal, I'll get over it."

She raises her eyebrows, matching his soft-spoken tone in her own voice, "About what? It is a big deal."

He nods realizing she brought up more then he could handle, "Nothing. I just-,' tears were forming in his stare, begging to be let loose, 'I just need time to heal I guess, that's all."

She reaches up, breaking her right hand from his tender grip and gently touching his cheek, "What is it Bruce? Talk to me, it's okay."

He reaches up removing her hand from off his cheek and back into his grasp. His voice lowers to a whisper, "Natasha, I-feel like an idiot right now. I just want to be left alone."

She sighs, repeating herself from an earlier event, "I'm not leaving you alone until I think your stable so don't ask."

His voice breaks, his eyes close as he whispers, "I lost someone Natasha,' he looks down as that think lock falls from it's place, 'I can't help but feel like I could've prevented it from happening...it was my own fault. She was perfect, that girl meant the world to me. It- It just hurts, like lemon on an open cut."

Her eyes widen looking into his glazed stare. She took a deep breath before responding to him, "Bruce, your not alone. If it's any consolation, I lost someone close to me. He just...whatever. It still hurts, but I mean- I can't do anything about it.' she chuckles nervously, 'you realize you're bringing the girl out of me!"

He smirks nervously trying to conceal his true feelings, watching her wipe her under-eye. It felt good not to be completely alone, and to watch someone else shed a tear.

She chuckles nervously looking down at their clasped hands, "I know how that feels. I didn't get over it fast. It will just take time to heal, if you trust me, well, if you let me- I'm here for you. We're not that different Bruce.' She pauses realizing that even though they avoided details, they understood each other. _After all, they were able to smile about a serious situation!_ 'When you - I mean when I'm- nevermind." She looks up in an attempt to shrink her pupils to hold back the tears.

Bruce unintentionally brushes back over her soft hands, losing his smile, "You can't tell anyone about her, please, not even Tony."

Natasha looked down subconsciously brushing her forehead past his, "And you can't tell anyone either, not even Clint knows about it. Promise?"

He nervously held onto her hands a little tighter, "I can keep a secret."

She chuckles, trusting him one hundred percent.

He bites his cheek, scared to hear her response for what he's about to say. It didn't go over well last time, but maybe things had changed. He hadn't fully proved it to himself yet if Natasha responded, maybe there was a little something in the works. He already felt like an idiot, so _what did he have to lose?_

"Natasha, do you, I don't know-"

She looks up hesitating to answer, "Feel that?"

Bruce looks up into her eyes, wanting to say something else.

Natasha played dumb. She knew what she was doing as she smiled sarcastically, "Yep, I sure do. You've got a tight grip there big guy, cutting off my circulation."

He loosened his grip on her hands shaking his head. Bruce felt like she didn't understand what he meant, "Sorry."

She lifts a shoulder regretting her lie. He probably wouldn't have released her so quickly, "I've had worse."

The doctor tugged at his own fingers nervously looking downwards, "Thanks for listening."

Natasha smiled, lifting her hand up to his forehead. Once their eyes met, she gently tossed his lock of hair back into place, "Thanks for sharing, but I know there's more."

He stood up reaching his hands down to 'help her up' with a slight smirk on his face, "Come on. Let's go before they start getting suspicious."

The assassin tried to hide her smile. Bruce seemed to let his guard down with her, at least for a moment. It felt good to finally be trusted by someone other then Clint, and to share a secret she had held in forever.

She chuckles throwing her right hand into his coming to her feet, "I think you mean before _Tony_ gets suspicious."

 

* * *

 

It was Tony Stark's idea to drag his motley crew from the Tower and out onto the streets of New York City. Clint had made a special effort to keep his eye on Natasha, watching her green eyed haze focused on another individual.

Thor rested his hand on the shoulder of Hawkeye with concern in his tone, "My bird friend, you would appear disheartened once again."

Barton released a heavy sigh, "Nope. Everything's cool."

Thor releases his hold, "Alright my friend. But know that I do not consider your statements to be factual. I fear that you are simply embarrassed to state the truth."

Clint kept his mouth shut knowing Thor was right.

Tony smiled looking up at the pub. He opened his arms, "Uh! Pepper, look, two for one."

She nudges him, "Well then let's go,' she looks at Steve, 'It's not a 'pub' like a bad place. It's actually very sophisticated."

Rogers shrugged his shoulders, liking the sound of someplace 'sophisticated.'

The Captain held the door as the group of heros entered the small place, quickly rushed to a nice large table close by a window.

Natasha had awkwardly managed to find herself between Bruce Banner and Clint Barton, much to the amusement of Tony as he watched from the side.

Natasha knew that place would bother her friend, with all of the completely intoxicated costumers. She was slightly angered that Tony hadn't taken into account how Bruce would feel about it, focused only on himself. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised her.

Banner was obviously uncomfortable, eyes roving a bit before lowering downward. There was an obious uneasiness Stark had not even acknowledged _._ She turned her body towards the doctor trying to remain inconspicuous, "You okay?"

Natasha knew she saw a different shade of green in his cheeks. Not the sort that caused him to explode, but the shade that outwardly expresses nausea. He smiled nervously clasping his hands with his elbows rested on the table. His brown eyes glistened with pure tension as he lied, "I'm fine, but I know why your asking."

She smirks sarcastically. Her knees are crossed as she tugs at her thin sweater, "If I thought you were fine, I _wouldn't_ be asking." Natasha nudges her side into his in a friendly way, as if to assure him that _it would be okay_.

Natasha Romanoff had lately showed a much softer side, giving Bruce an opportunity to see who she really was under all of her defensive exterior. Under that pretty smile and hazel-green focus she had troubles, more then she let on to have. Why on Earth would Romanoff trust him with her secrets? Did she want some stupid piece of information? - _Why else would she all of a sudden feel a need to be with him? Didn't she have Clint? -_ Dr. Banner hoped he wasn't just a tool for her.

But then again, she told him things Barton didn't even know about, she must have trusted him. - _But_ _why? He didn't even trust himself.-_ Something about her tender and compassionate nature made the girl almost _endearing_.

His felt his cheeks flush a bright red. His forefinger twirled over the lines on the table in an attempt to _refocus_. It bothered him that he could never repay her for everything she had done for him. She really was perfect, beyond her physical appearance, but that wasn't a secret. Bruce was sure that she was pursued by too many males already and the last thing he wanted to do, was overwhelm her no matter how comfortable she made him feel.

He knew she had been abused too many times which plagued Banner to no end. Even by those she should have been able to trust. _How could someone even think of hurting the girl? Were people really that selfish and corrupt?_ Natasha didn't deserve to be treated like a second-class citizen. She was worth so much more then she thought, she was one in a million. Whatever transpired between Natasha and _that man_ obviously did not go as planned. She needed someone to trust and rely on and deserved a well-mannered gentle hand to catch her when she 'fell'. He hoped Barton would always be there, and give all the respect, dignity, and freedom that was owed to her.

There was a strange glow in his cocoa stare, something that made her heart beat quicken. There was something about him that was _endearing_. _His eyes?_ It went beyond the exterior. She looks down at her hands in an attempt to _refocus_. Bruce was different from anyone she'd ever met. Under that sarcastic and independent outward appearance, she could see a tender, caring, and strong individual. She wished he wasn't so insecure and always second guessing himself. Romanoff had built up a hatred for his father just from the little that she knew. That jerk had managed to brainwash Bruce, wrongly convincing this genius that he wasn't worth a thing. Unfortunately the doctor believed it, being the sensitive person that he was.

Whatever happened between him and _that girl_ obviously didn't help any. The poor guy did not deserve another heart-ache. He needed someone worthy of his affection, who could pull him from all of his bitter emotional tension. There was another side to him that was unfortunately shadowed by all of his defensive and tough sarcasm. He needed some way to hide and stop his big heart from always getting involved. And she couldn't blame him being that she had a 'wall' of her own. Natasha felt special to be able to see past that and view a gentle, tender, and stronger side of someone who was unbelievably similar to her.

Seeing him give a genuine smile had to be the most rewarding thing she had ever experienced. It made her feel accomplished to watch him escape reality, even for a quick second. She felt confident in his company like someone else had her back. Bruce could say what he wanted, she doubted the hulk would tear her apart. Sure, if he got really angry he might give it a try. After all, it _used to be_ her number one fear. But after that mission, watching 'the other guy' protect her; it convinced Natasha otherwise.

She felt her phone vibrating on her hip as she reached down to answer. Clint leans in, eyes on hers, "Who is it?"

Natasha throws her head back, "Fury. What does he want?!"

Stark yells across the table, "Don't answer it! We're on 'vacation'!"

Clint nods in agreement, "Seriously Nat."

Steve rolls his eyes leaning in on the table, "I think you should answer it."

Tony raises his eyebrows, "No! I'm not getting involved in anything!"

Thor leans back in his own strange way, "If director Fury requests our presence, it must have to do with a dangerous situation. Lady Romanoff, I suggest you respond to our director."

Stark continuously shakes his head 'no'. Clint narrows his focus, "Please don't answer it!"

She rolls her eyes, "If it's important, he'll leave a message."

Tony smiles lifting up his menu searching through the alcoholic beverages, "Atta girl!"

Natasha feels a second buzz, altering her of a voice mail. She clicks the button, nervous about what he wants. Bruce remains quiet listening to Fury's voice as she plays back his message.

Her own eyes widen, nervously remaining quiet herself. Clint leans in wishing she held her phone on his end instead of Banner's so he could hear, "What? What is it?"

She hushes him, waiting until the voicemail is complete. She clicks a button, sending it on a repeat.

Natasha looks at Bruce realizing he's heard the same thing she has. She whispers to him nervously, "You heard him? Where is Kravis Children's Hospital?"

He nods in a whisper, "Between Upper East Side and Harlem." _Of All Places-_ He jumps up from the table without delay eyes wide and in a bit of a panic. She hands her phone to Clint, "Here! Call Fury and tell him we're on our way."

He lowers his eyebrow, " _We?_ "

"Yes Clint. I'm going with Dr. Banner."

Steve leans in becoming curious, "Where? Why?"

"Call Fury!" She yells as she runs after doctor.

* * *

"I'm surprised you followed me Natasha." His expression is far from agitated more focused on helping that little girl. It's almost as if he is happy that he wasn't left alone, though Bruce was not about to admit it.

She trails behind him in just as much of a panic, "Why are you still under the impression I'm going to abandon you?"

The doctor pulls open the door permitting the Russian to enter first. The couple swarm to the counter, "We need to speak with Mr. Vasin,' she flashes an identification, 'I need access to room 418 emergency for his step-daughter Izabella."

The woman behind the desk flips through papers handing her the key, "Here Miss Natalie Rushman. Good luck."

The couple dash from the roaming the hallways, Bruce whispers, " _Natalie Rushman_?"

She shrugs her shoulder as they enter the elevator, "It's a cover. You don't think I let everyone call me 'Natasha' do you?"

He enters the numbers, "I guess not."

The doors close as she looks over her notes from Fury's phone call reading aloud, "After Mrs. Vasin was robbed of her fortune she was killed, Mr. Vasin was convicted of the murder but pleaded innocent, the young girl was found in their home after the event, multiple bruises and scrapes. She's Russian, oh! Here you go; simple fracture in her left forearm that's been treated. It says here that she regained consciousness last night before the staff diagnosed her with pneumonia-"

Bruce's eyes are closed trying to breathe from his tense state, "Any record of how long she was unconscious for?"

She shakes her head, "Not on my page."

He holds the side of his face upset with the lack of detail in the notes, "What else is on the page?"

The exit the elevator pacing through the halls as she reads in a whisper, "From pneumonia; she has chest pain, on oxygen, high fever, and she's barely awake. Izabella is on intravenous antibiotics."

They glance over the numbers, "Anything else Miss-uh, Rushman?"

"No caretakers have been reached because of the situation, so doctor's don't want to touch her because of bloody lawsuits, which is why Fury called. Whoever killed her mother is obviously after the little girl too. Think you can help heal her big guy?"

They approach the door as she hands him the key. His eyes are wide mulling over what he needs to do, "How old is she?"

"Five years old."

He's startled as they enter the room. _Could she have told him any sooner?_ He had on his mind about an eight or nine year old, but _five?_ This was just sad and slightly stressful.

The little girl's bright green eyes fluttered, too scared to say a word. Her short curly hair covered the pillow away from her soft facial features.

Natasha stepped to the side gently taking the little girl's hand. Her voice was tender and caring, just above a whisper, " _Preevet_ _Izabella_. _Menya zoovoot Natalie_."

The girl's eyes lit up hearing something in a familiar tongue. She felt comfortable with Natasha's hand on hers, " _Preevet Natalie."_ Her eyes shift towards Bruce who alternated his glance between the papers and his small patient, now wearing his glasses. Izabella addresses Dr. Banner in a soft tone, " _Kahk teebiah zauvoot?"_

Natasha glances at her friend waiting for him to respond. Bruce concluded they were giving a quick introduction, since he heard names. He stuttered, "Uh- Bruce?"

Natasha looked back at the little girl, " _Vwee govah reesyeah panang lesskah?"_

Izabella mumbled attempting to answer Natasha's question, "Little."

They shared more words as Natasha carefully rubbed her hand, seated at the chair to the side of Izabella. Romanoff turned back to Bruce, waiting to see what he needed help with. The doctor tenderly checked her IV, her temperature, and her blood pressure, unhappy with each of them. He tried to keep her relaxed and comfortable with a smile and a tender voice even if she didn't understand him, "It's okay Izabella, you'll be alright."

Natasha watches him work, handing her medicine checking her heart rate. He was obviously upset by her bruises, showing her neglect and abuse. Izabella remained still permitting Dr. Banner to stick her when necessary, holding Natasha's hand tight whenever she was uncomfortable rather then screaming or kicking.

He softly laid one hand on her forehead, rested the other on her bed for balance. Izabella gently touched it, wanting him to know she was already feeling better, and that she trusted him. Bruce was slightly startled when he felt her firm touch, but his empathetic instincts were quick to take over. He was in that same boat once, stuck in the hospital with bruises and scars, _even pneumonia,_ still in shock from his own mother's recent murder. He wished he could communicate clearly with the little girl, share some sort of comfort and assure her that everything would be okay. His hand held her hand tighter, expressing his concern and love for the little patient.

Natasha tilted her head watching the small child relax in her painful state. _What were the chances she'd be Russian? Is that what Romanoff looked like?_ About to be dragged to the Red Room to be brainwashed? Was she really that little once? Forcibly left without a mother, without any form of guidance or love. There was something about this girl she loved and connected with. It was such a familiar situation.

Hours passed, eventually leaving Izabella tired and worn from her treatments and rough chest therapy. Through it all, she remained calm holding onto Natasha for comfort and support, listening to Bruce as she barely understood his compassionate words. Even though she was comforted by her 'company', the little girl was all to happy to have finally fell asleep as Natasha hummed a quick song for her.

Romanov checked her pocket for her phone, realizing all too late she had left it with Barton. She kicked herself; _It was a Stupid mistake!_ Not that important, but stupid none the less. Bruce narrowed his eyes noting Izabella's chart as she slept, worn out from her treatment.

Natasha looks up addressing Bruce. His brown eyes are already on hers as she whispers so as not to wake Izabella, "I left my phone with Clint. Think they're wondering where we are?"

He shakes his head at her rookie mistake, "It's okay Miss 'Rushman', we can probably leave soon. Just let me check her vitals again. I have to come back tomorrow though, if you could just tell Fury for me and give him an update when we get back."

"You still can't get over that name thing huh? I'll come with with you tomorrow Bruce."

He holds the wrist of the young woman, his eyes on Natasha, "Are you sure? I feel bad you've been here all day. I mean today was rough-"

She smirks, "I feel just as responsible for the girl as you do. Let's face it, you need a translator. And someone needs to keep an eye out for 'the other guy'."

He smiled looking back down at the file as he felt a warm sensation over his upper cheeks. Natasha blushed herself upon seeing his quick smile. - _Focus Nat!_ Her stare shifts downward leaving a note in Russian for her little friend, "Bruce, can I leave this on the table or something? Or will they arrest me thinking I'm a terrorist."

He gently takes her note leaving it in an obvious place to Izabella to find, "Let me worry about getting arrested Natasha. Your fine."

She tilts her head, "Why? And don't forget, while we're on business, 'Natalie'."

He mumbles under his breath, stands up and throws on his suit jacket, "Nevermind."

Natasha releases a sigh. She figured the mission would bother him. He was probably dyeing to get his hands on whoever hurt the child. She stood up behind him, "Just breathe buddy, everything will be alright. We'll figure it out."

He steps back holding the doors for her, constantly looking around to check her surroundings. He had no idea what was really involved in this mission and she had been so firm about hiding her identity. Bruce had subconsciously made up his mind that nothing would hurt her.

Natasha noticed his eyes glancing around taking in everything and she felt special to be under his 'care' and protection.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was plain exhausted as she paced the roof of the tower, mulling over what she had seen. Her hands clasped behind her back as her boots lightly clicked the ground. The cool breeze lightly blowing her bright red curls away from her face still wearing nothing but a light sweater and leggings.

Poor Izabella. Stuck in a crummy hospital, uncomfortable, unsure of what would happen to her. It connected with Natasha for obvious reasons. Black Widow should have been used to things like this, it wasn't the first time and it surely would not be the last. Maybe since the girl was so young it bothered her more, realizing for the first time what she must have looked like at that age and how she felt about it.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder hearing the soft voice of the physician. His frame naturally leaned up against the doorway, brown eyes focused on her. He was still dressed in his brown suit, and obviously had not even attempted to sleep.

She raises an eyebrow sarcastically, "Can't sleep doc?"

He looks downward, brushing his foot against the floor, "Can you?"

Natasha crosses one foot over the other, arms crossed in front of her, "She looked pretty stable when we left, no?"

Bruce stands upright, taking a steps to meet her on the roof, "Izabella? She looked better. I- yeah, she'll be fine."

Natasha knew what he was worried about, at least she thought that she did. Romanoff looks up at him, smiling with her eyes rather then her lips, "I was impressed by how well you handle children."

He looks down nervously his arms still crossed, "I was about to say the same thing to you. For an assassin, your pretty good at keeping them calm. Must be a feminine thing. I bite sometimes especially if they start kicking and screaming."

She smirks sarcastically, "I appreciate your attempt to ease the embarrassment of my failure. But I find your comment very hard to believe. You strike me as the 'fatherly type'."

He keeps his head down losing his smile. His inner body trembles at her comment, "That's, hard to imagine."

She uncrossed her legs standing normally, "Not really, you don't need a great father to be a good one."

She freezes embarrassed by her statement. She shouldn't have brought it up, now she was on thin ice wishing she had bit her tongue. It was true though, she could easily imagine this tender compassionate individual with children of his own. She paused again in her thoughts, maybe she should have just dropped it. That look in his eyes seemed to peirce right through her heart almost as if it were a subconscious cry for help. Surprisingly, he remains calm rather then making an attempt to run.

Natasha tilts her head, shifting her weight, "Your giving me that look."

Bruce lifts his head up, eyes still low, "What look Miss Romanoff."

"That _'I feel broken'_ look." She plows ahead without waiting for a response. Her tone remains soft, feeling comfortable with just the two of them, "I know you don't believe me, but you are a great person. Whoever convinced you otherwise is, completely blind. I'm sorry your life has been hell because you don't deserve it. You'll get a second chance Bruce. I swear."

His tongue swirls to his cheek, smirking nervously as his head bows low, "Not sure if I want a second chance."

She sighs, coming to a seated position looking out at the sky turning her back towards him gracefully, "Of course you do. You just don't know it yet."

He hesitates, unsure of how to answer her. His eyes shift over her light sweater realizing it wasn't warm enough. Bruce throws his head back removing his jacket. He gently places it over her shoulders before he sits beside her, "What about you?"

Natasha's eyes close feeling the warmth from his jacket. Her hands wrap around her knees as she breathes in his cologne; Her heart pounds anxious to inhale again, "Me? I'm a lost cause. Let's be honest, I have no motherly instincts."

Bruce pulls his sleeves over his thumbs still nervous sitting so close to her, "I am being honest, your very good with kids. Your a very pretty young lady, inside and out. And you've got your whole life ahead of you-."

She throws her head back chuckling. Under her soft noise he can see her eyes filling. He keeps his head turned towards her concerned, "What is it Natasha?"

The spy returns her head to it's place eyes lowering down. She realizes he's seen her tears, _and it's embarassing._ Natasha pulls her intertwined fingers, "It's not a big deal, I'm just emotional right now. Bruce I- because of the supersyrum and- whatever. I mean- it's just- I'm infertile. I know it shouldn't bother me, I mean- it doesn't it's just-I don't-"

Without a word, he gently touches her shoulder noticing a tear slide down her cheek. She lifts her hand brushing it away trying to appear composed, "I know- I, ugh. Whatever. I look like an idiot right now. And I'm not making any sense."

He shakes his head eyes wide and concerned for her response to the issue. To her, it was a big deal whether she wanted to admit it or not. He knew it. Natasha wanted a child one day. She was meant to be a mother, despite her rough and tumble appearance. She was obviously hurt by it all.

Romanoff sighs heavy, not completely composed. She needed to know she wasn't alone, "Well, I've made a fool out of myself. Now you tell me something. You obviously have something on your mind."

He continues to gently rub her shoulder. He trembles slightly not wanting to tell her, "Your overwhelmed enough."

Natasha smirks nervously, "I've told you about Alex, my-issue, you know about my troubles, it's your turn. I want to know what's troubling you. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I can keep a secret. I'm listening."

He hesitates, unable to argue with her. His eyes lower, his hand freezes on her shoulder. A lump forms in his throat, his eyes fill. before he tries to talk himself out of it. She waits patiently for him to compose himself. She just told him plenty the least he could do was dignify her, but he was not too keen on sharing more of his own anxiety.

Banner bites his inner lip before responding, "If it makes you feel any better, after Betty and I parted- before she was-"' He breathes heavy unable to finish a sentence. Natasha tilts her head eyes looking into his showing her attentiveness.

He shuts his eyes removing his hand from off her shoulder. He rests his elbows on his knees, hands over his mouth. From the way he pulled away from her, she could tell he was withdrawing mentally; reverting back to his solitary depression, probably craving that pistol in his mouth. She slides closer to him until their shoulders touch.

He tries to answer her calmly, unable to hide his pure agony, "Because of everything she went through- we lost- she had a miscarriage. I- I didn't even know she was pregnant until after- I lost her. You shouldn't have to...I'm sorry Natasha."

She saw that tear slip from the corner of his eye though he was trying to appear stronger then he was. His body is curled up, eyes shut tight wanting solitude; the worst possible thing for him.

"No, don't be sorry. Sometimes it's good to just-ugh! I feel so stupid!" She breathes heavy looking up at the sky.

He shifts his focus, hearing the cracking in her voice and knew she wanted to vent without looking 'rediculous'. He tearfully assures her in a shuddering whisper, "Your not stupid Natasha. Don't say that. Your not alone, no one goes through life unscathed. It's okay."

She smirks nervously her nose turning red, "Look whose talking. Do you even hear yourself?"

Natasha shut her eyes feeling the tears filling under her own lids as she pulls his jacket closer around her. She leans in resting her head on his shoulder without a word. Her knees pull in curled up into his side as she feels his body tremble from an overload of anxiety. Natasha's slender hand gently squeezes his bicep as a teardrop falls from her closed eyelid. His head slowly tilts, resting gently over hers. Her breathing pace alters, informing Bruce that she's in tears once again, as she buries her head in his shoulder. Very much unlike the Black Widow he's always known. He couldn't help but wonder, _-Where was Clint? The girl was in tears! Where was he when she could use some comfort?!-_

He brushes the top of her head with his nose and cheek with his eyes shut. For now, he was all she had and really, _all she wanted._ He keeps his hands clasped together hesitant to touch her, though he tenderly whispers as she holds him tight;

_"Shh, it'll be okay Natasha. You'll be alright."_

The cold breeze leaves the couple alone on the roof of the tower, relying on each other for warmth and solace.

 

* * *

 

"What Are you doing?" Clint crossed his arms sarcastically watching Natasha fiddle in the kitchen with various utensils.

"Cooking. And if you start with your weird come-backs I'll punch you." She waves her finger before turning the knob on the oven.

He shakes his head, "I'm more worried about that knife in your hand then a punch. Do you mind if I ask you why you are cooking? It's 7:30 in the morning. I don't eat _that_ for breakfast."

"For Izabella." She remains casual, eyes focused on her work.

"Oh. That girl from the hospital?"

"Hm mm. The food there has got to be disgusting. I guess, I feel- bad for her?"

He sighs contemplating everything's she's been through. The stories he knows all too well, "I give you credit for going there. You've got guts Nat."

She shrugs her shoulders, head bowed low, "Yeah well. I'm not as think skinned as I used to be."

Clint leans forward taking her heavy dish. She reaches forward wrapping her plastic around the plate to keep it fresh. Barton tries to remain casual, "So um. You came to bed late last night. Everything okay?"

She smirks, "Could you sleep if you saw a five year old bruised up with pneumonia and on oxygen?"

He looks down hearing footsteps behind him. Tony steps forward wrapping his arms around Clint, "Good-morning Robin Hood. How's it going Little Red."

Natasha smiles taking her dish from Barton without a word. Stark glances over the oven, "Tash, what is this?"

She crosses her arms resting her dish on the table, " _Tash?_ That's a new one."

Thor steps into the room, "I smell the deliciousness of various edible items, but not the form fit for breakfast."

Clint glances over his shoulder pulling out a chair for himself. His voice is quieter than usual, eyes focused low, "Good-morning Thor."

Tony looks around the counter, "We got muffins Thor! Pepper got chocolate chip for you."

Thor spreads a stupid grin over his face, "Lady Potts is very kind."

Natasha glances at her clock, "Um, Tony, where's Bruce?"

Stark keeps quiet glancing through the refrigerator, "Hmm, no waffles?"

She drops her arms, "Tony."

He continues to ignore her, "No strawberries either."

"Stark."

"Well, at least we have orange juice."

She raises her voice, "Tony Stark!"

He glares at her, "What Romanoff! I'm not ignoring you!"

She narrows her focus, "Where is Dr. Banner?"

"He's upstairs in his room, looks awful and he sounds awful. He's getting ready to visit that kid but I told him to just stay home. He was on the phone, I think with the hospital, when I came down stairs. Maybe you can call Fury, call him in sick or something."

She rolls her eyes, "What do you mean _awful_? Like sick awful? Or Depressed?"

Clint holds his head, worried about her reaction, "I'm sure he's fine Nat. Do you want me to go check on him? I don't mind."

Romanoff taps his shoulder, "It's okay Clint. Thanks, but I'll go. Too bad Stark does nothing for him."

Tony raises his arms, "Are you kidding me Natasha?! I love that guy. Not like _love love_ , you know, like brotherly love, you know the kind-"

She points her forefinger in his direction backing towards the elevator, "Some friend you are. If he's sick, make him tea. If he's depressed, sit and listen to him. God! Don't you know how to be a friend?!"

Steve collides with Romanoff as she enters the elevator in a huff. Rogers glances upwards at the four men in the kitchen looking horrified, "Guys. What's going on?"

Stark shrugs his shoulders before going about his business. Thor just smiles brushing off her rough nature. Clint pulls in his upper lip rolling his eyes at the scene. Tony mumbles from his spot, "Maid Marian's falling hard now isn't she?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She lightly taps on his door, "Bruce? It's me, open up."

Dr. Banner gently opens his door inviting her in, holding the phone to his ear as he taps his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. She walks in quietly as he closes the door, but not completely, secretly to her disappointment. She glances about his room, neatly organized as usual, down to his papers stacked on the table. Her eyes find that picture of his mother propped up behind the medical records. She looks back at Bruce whose barely put together, fiddling with the fourth button from his top as his shoulder holds the phone.

He lowers his eyebrows confused as to why she's smirking at him. His mind was clearly involved in the conversation, ignoring anything else in the room. He looks up at her, brown eyes wide and concerned with what he's hearing. He walks to the opposite end of the room sliding papers from his way. Banner reaches in his pocket for his glasses, fussing to get himself together, "I have the records, I just, hold on-"

Natasha runs to his side skimming through papers whispering, "This one? That one? Here."

He whispers to her before continuing, " _Thanks_ \- Yes, 7.599. But that was weeks ago."

She looks up and down his frame a second time, deducing that Stark was referring to his emotional well-being, even though physically he seemed to be discombobulated and a little out of order. He didn't sound good to her, slightly congested, his eyes were also slightly glossed over and his balance was a little shaky; Rare for someone with super-serum running through their veins.

She crosses her arms as he clicks the phone off, "I'm sorry Miss Romanoff, it was the hospital calling about Izabella."

"I figured. What happened?"

He looks over the rim of his glasses, "All, good things. Nothing bad. You still want to come today?"

"Of course. Just tell me something, you sound a little off and you almost fell a minute ago. Are you feeling alright?"

He breathes heavy, wanting sleep, "I'm fine Romanoff. Just tired I guess."

"And the other guy?"

He thinks for a moment, "A little angry. I don't think we're on the friendliest of terms right now."

She shakes her head with a grin on her face, "Thought so."

"And you Miss Romanoff?"

"Exhausted. Thanks for asking."

He smirks gathering his paperwork, "To much cold air last night?"

"I was warm. You were just in a thin shirt and you probably caught something. You can survive fine in India but I expose you to a little New York breeze and it's another story."

"Nice Romanoff. Why are you always talking about me?" Bruce holds the door for them, slipping his glasses into his pocket.

"Be honest, you sound awful now. And you have that habit of carrying the world on your shoulders."

"Thanks Natasha, same to you. Especially at 7:30 in the morning. Waking up to your voice..."

She glares at him with her hazel-green 'daggers'. He freezes in the hallway as his door closes behind him, "What?"

She holds back a smile, "If you were in a better mood, I'd punch you."

He holds his open hand out ready to grab her if she tried, "Okay, don't get excited. Let's just get out of here before you do something we'll both regret."

Natasha tilts her head with a smirk on her face. She knew she could never really hit him with her full strength, even if he was being sarcastic. He was so fragile, she could never throw him around the same way she did Clint. They would play rough together, bite each other, laugh, push and pull, box, and the nights? Utterly exhausting. It was like a zumba lesson every night.

She knew if things _ever_ got serious between her and the doc, that would be over. Things would need to be calm and collected, sweet and sensitive. There was something about a soothing environment that she actually longed for. And the nights?

Natasha had imagined it could go two ways with Bruce; One, he'd throw her to the ground and become an utter beast when the lights went out, or Two, (which was probably more realistic), he'd be just as calm and passionate as he was when the lights were on. She knew she should have let it go, but she wanted so badly to know what would happen if she pushed his buttons, just enough to get him to that point. She had no clue where 'the other guy' fit into the picture, or how _he_ would feel about love-making, but she'd cross that bridge when/if they got there.

She was snapped back into reality as Pepper walked down the hall with a grin on her face, "Good-morning you two."

Natasha bit her lip as Bruce dashed to the elevator without delay, "I'll meet you downstairs."

The Russian sighed heavily at his quick attempt to get away from her. Miss Potts tapped her shoulder, "Everything okay?"

Natasha just shook her head yes, needing to know she wasn't just a daydreamer, "Pepper, this is so stupid, but how do you know if a guy, likes you?"

She just smiled at her red-haired friend before leaving herself, "You'll know."

Romanoff rolled her eyes before following her to the elevator, - _Some help Pep!-_

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Preevet Skuchat Natalie._ Hello _Vrach_ Bruce. _"_ Izabella's eyes lit up emediatly when she saw Natasha and Dr. Banner enter into her room. Her accent was thick as the little girl said one of the few words she knew in English.

Bruce smiled, attempting a Russian greeting, " _Preevet_?"

Romanoff give him a smirk as she continued to talk to the girl, " _Kak dela?_ "

Her big eyes widen, " _Yav poryadke_."

" _Khorosho Izabella_."

" _Spasibo Skuchat Natalie_."

" _Moya sem ya sdes is Rossii."_

She smiles remaining positive, " _Khorosho!_ "

Dr. Banner leans over whispering in the ear of his 'assistant', "What?"

She whispers back, "She's feeling better and her family is here from Russia."

"Where?"

Natasha shrugs, "Hold that thought,' she turns back towards the girl, 'Gde oni?"

" _Razgov arivals medsestroy_."

" _Chto interesno_!,' she turns back towards Bruce, 'In consultation with the nurse, down the hall."

His brown eyes widen, "She said all that?"

"No. But it's what she meant."

Izabella smiles wanting to share more. She was obviously much more talkative and happy today then the night before, " _Teta i dyadya sobirayut sya prinyat menya, potomuchto papa ne vernetsya_."

She translates imediately before replying, "Her Uncle is going to adopt her. Sounds like her father got caught."

Bruce lowers his eyebrows satisfied with the resolution, "Where's the family? Do they speak english?"

Natasha knew what he had in mind, no doubt reliving his own hell in some way and needed to make sure the little girl was in good hands. She looked at the child," _Yu vashey teti dyadi govoryat na angliyskom yazyke?_ "

" _Nem nogo_."

Natasha nods her head _'yes'_ , "Down the hall." The doctor gently taps her shoulder, "I'll be right back." She catches his arm, "I think you should call them up here rather than going down there alone."

He lowers his eyebrows sarcastically smiling, "What? You don't trust me?"

She tilts her head, "No, I don't trust them."

"Relax Miss 'Rushman', I've got it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The family was easy to spot, standing in the corner of a private lobby with a police officer addressing them. Bruce had entered during a quiet time of their conversation, introducing himself to the Uncle who stood close by the door. He held out his hand, "Dr. Banner. You must be related to Izabella."

The man had a huge grin on his face shaking his hand before wrapping his arms around Bruce, "Vrach Banner!"

His wife stood up smile on her face as well. The tears were glistening in her eyes obviously gratefully aware of everything Bruce had done for their niece. The doctor fidgeted uncomfortably in the embrace wanting to pull away without being disrespectful.

The Russian man pulled away gently, thanking him in his language before translating to English, "Thank you for helping Izabella."

Banner keeps a professional expression over his face, "Yes, um, your welcome, and you'll be her caretakers? What happened to her step-father?"

The woman jumps in with her thick Russian accent, "Local police took. Never him out of prison."

Her husband chimed in, "He uh- not good with lying in court. Lying always catches up with you."

Bruce shoves his hands nervously in his pockets, "Yes. And you'll be taking her back to Russia?"

The couple glance at each other before back at him, "We have home in Russia. Life better in America for Izabella. We might move."

He nods content with their answers so far. He sighs, "Well, would you like to see her?"

They smile anxious to talk with their niece, "Please. Thank you Vrach Banner."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a happy reunion for Izabella to see her family who were both quick to embrace her in a warm hug. It was comforting to see that they were close, reassuring the physician that she was in good hands.

Natasha whispered to Bruce as they lingered to the side so as not to interfere with the reunion, "Can she be discharged Doc?"

He smiled, "I think so."

Romanoff addresses the girl's uncle, " _My moshem nachat razryad raboty_."

"Yes,' he holds out his hand excited, ' _Pozhaluysta. Ya stremlyus chtoby poluchit yeye domoy. Blagodarye vas tak mnogo_."

They share more words as she holds out the papers. After he signs, the uncle wraps his arms around Natasha in appreciation.

His wife abruptly wraps her arms around Bruce with a smile on her face, " _Spasibo! Spasibo!"_

The SHIELD agents glance at each other, Natasha mouths a Russian word for Banner to respond. He stutters trying to answer the woman, " _Priv-etst venny?"_

As Natasha helps Izabella to her feet she giggles and wraps her arms tightly around Romanoff, " _Spasibo Natalie_."

She closed her eyes feeling tearful as she held the little girl, " _Ya tebya lyublyu Izabella_."

She plants a kiss on Natasha's cheek before heading over to Dr. Banner. She give him a hug with a smile on her face, her accent running thick, "Thank you."

He smirks just as hesitant to return her hug as the rest of the family, "Be good Izabella."

As she pulls away, Bruce hands her uncle a note with home-care instructions and medicine. She jumps into the arms of her loving Aunt all to happy to see her in good health.

Natasha rests her elbow on Banner's shoulder, leaning the other hand on her hip. They watch as the family heads down the hall, "At least she's in good hands."

He grips his neck, "Yeah well. I want Fury to keep track of them to make sure it stays that way."

She smirks, "Your still nervous?"

He turns his head towards her, "So are you _Miss Rushman_. Don't pretend you don't care."

Natasha turns away removing her arm from off him, "Okay, you win. Let's just get you tea or something before we go back to the Tower. You sound worse to me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His foot holds the door of the little cafe cold hands holding onto his warm cup. She exits holding onto her coffee, "So, not only don't speak a lick of Russian, but you also don't understand the phrase 'Let me pay'."

He smiles as they head into Morningside Park, "Your welcome Natalie."

" _Spasibo Vrach_ Banner, thanks." She nudges her body gently into his as they progress along the path.

Bruce gives a quick chuckle at her nudge, "Hey, you want me to burn myself."

"Don't be so clumsy,' her eyes shift downwards in an attempt to hide her own chuckling, 'Wait- They have black squirrels in New York?"

He nods, "Why? You saw one? Stark says they're new around here."

"Oh. Because I've only seen the gray ones lingering around the tower."

"Do they have them in Russia?"

"Yeah. We also have these little red ones that I like, but they're endangered because of trapping and what-have-you. What about India?"

He rolls his eyes, "They've got these palm squirrels some people like to domesticate. They're not endangered like your red ones are. The little pests are actually viewed as being sacred to Hindu families."

"It doesn't sound like your very fond of the little things."

Bruce gives a quick, but half-hearted smirk at her comment, "They're alright."

She follows him with her eyes, "So, do you plan on heading back to India? Or did Stark offer you a permanent home?"

He keeps his focus downwards, "Uh, he offered but I declined. Now that Izabella's alright, I guess I'm free to run."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Your not in any rush are you?"

He answers quickly uncomfortable with the topic. He knew he didn't want to linger for too much longer, but he didn't feel like sharing that with her. He had his reasons, one being that his guard was slowly slipping especially when he was with her. It felt good, but he needed to keep his distance and he knew moments like this weren't going to make the 'good-bye' any easier;

"I honestly don't know how I feel Natasha. They need help over there. What about you?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I'll just see where Fury wants me to go next. I'm nothing more then a tool."

He closes his eyes, unsure of where this was coming from, "Don't say that. Your a grown woman, you can make your own choices. Don't let other people make you feel like an object."

"I should take you outside more often. The air seems to loosen your tongue a bit."

"I'm serious Natasha. Don't ever agree to do something that compromises you, or puts you in an uncomfortable situation."

She nods lowering her head, "It's just harder when your a female, you know what I mean?"

He feels a shiver up his spine. Poor Natasha, Sure he had thought about it before, but for her to come out and say it was a whole different ball game, "I can imagine. Just, stay strong Miss Romanoff. Don't be afraid to speak up and say 'no' either. There's no shame in admitting you don't want to go through with an assignment. Fury's got plenty of other assassins."

Natasha turns her body to face his as they stop in their slow walking. She remains emotionless as her voice stays low, "Why do you care so much Bruce?"

He closes his mouth eyes expressing all the care in the world. She trembles at that stare in his eyes; it's not lustful, not voluptuous, far from what Natasha was used to. Bruce wasn't a typical man, he actual cared about her and genuinely felt for her.

He couldn't respond, twirling his tongue in his mouth, "Why shouldn't I? I've, got some red in my leger too you know."

She smirked, lowering her flushed cheeks and gently nudging her body into his side;

"Come on Dr. Banner, you gonna show me around Harlem or what?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha lose track of time...

Barton paced the tower, constantly glancing up at the clock, "Stark, I'm starting to worry about Nat, I mean it's going on 9:30 and she's been out since this morning."

Tony sat with his leg over the edge of the sofa, head melted in the pillow behind him, "I'm not worried. She's got the big guy with her remember? Trust me, no ones going to mess with her."

Clint nods, "Yeah, I know. But its dark now and they said they were coming back before 12. They've been gone for 13 hours Stark. I'm trying not to freak out."

"Chill Clint! Nat's a tough girl."

Steve sat upright at the opposite end of the sofa, "I'll admit, I'm a little worried. It's getting late Stark."

Thor held his chin remaining serious, "I suggest we try to reach them. I too am concerned with their welfare."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Alright alright! Just take it easy. Clint, you've got her number? I'm almost positive Bruce doesn't have his phone with him. Either that or it's off."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha felt her cheeks burning from the gentle laughter at his story. She had no idea anyone could make her smile that much. She had not even bothered to notice her guard to be slipping, or her wall to be broken. She had shared some of her most secretive moments with him without even thinking twice. They were so in tune with each other that neither one thought to even check the time.

Bruce just smiled at her giggling, hands shoved in his pocket as they walked along the under portion of the bridge. She held her wide smile, lightly swinging her arms, "I wouldn't even think about doing something like that. Now I need to meet your cousin."

He chuckles light breeze barely able to tussle his curls, "Jennifer is a handful. You'd get along with her."

She laughs, "Oh, are you trying to say something? Like I'm a handful?"

He widens his eyes, "No, I didn't mean in like that."

"I know. I'm just kidding." She pauses in her steps, eyes looking over the river. Her hands rest on the gate that separates them from the water, "Oh wow. Look, you can see all the lights from here."

He smiles standing beside her as he rests his elbows on the gate, "I love how it's the little things that get you excited."

She turns her head around glancing towards him sarcastically, "I'm not getting excited."

Bruce just shakes his head letting her say what she wants. She rolls her eyes giving in, "Alright! You didn't think the sunset was pretty?"

"It was amusing."

"And the lights? Are they just as amusing?"

He just smiles in reply, noticing that glimmer in her stare. Her soft fragile features seemed to illuminate at night, watching her short red hair blow lightly from the breeze. The dim lights highlighted that light color on her lips and on her upper cheeks, flushed from her laughter and blushing. There was a soft shadow, exposing her delicate collar bone and graceful neck. She was tender, compassionate, and downright stubborn.

He looks down nervously upon spotting her green eyes, thick lock falling onto his forehead. He realized his heart was pounding out of his chest, that same way it always did whenever she looked his way. It was an overwhelming and breath-taking feeling that he had subconsciously started to long for. He starts nervously clasping at his fingers in an attempt to suppress his emotions and hide what he was really feeling.

_Did he love her?_

Natasha leans forward on the barrier, resting her elbows the same way he was. Their shoulders were close enough brushed if she wanted to nudge him again, but she held back. Romanoff was beginning to feel _that feeling;_ the buzz that only emerged when _he_ looked her way.

She notices the reflection in his dark brown eyes, absorbing the light that continues to surround them. His soft lines, framing his tender lips that gave off a sweet smile. She knew him, probably more than he thought she did. She knew his pain, what made him smile, and what made him shut down. Natasha loved his dignified way and refined manner that he refused to show to just anyone. She felt comfortable with him, something that maybe went a little deeper then 'pure admiration'.

_Did she love him?_

She looks up at the sky, "It's a shame you can't see too many stars."

He smirks, "You can usually spot at least one, if you try."

She glances through the sky, lost in the darkness. Her mind vanishes taking in the light breeze that tosses her hair.

His eyes spot her hand gently gripping the barrier. Noticing she's immersed in the sky, he smiles, "Keep looking."

She chuckles feeling slightly dizzy, "Still nothing Bruce."

He stands up straighter, gently sliding one hand over hers, barely touching her skin. The warm sensation sends his heart flying. He knows he's caught up in the moment.

Natasha feels his touch, causing her heart to skip a beat. His thumb gently strokes the top of her palm and she doesn't want him to stop. The closeness of their bodies causes her to feel him shifting, leaning his side into the barrier as the back of his free hand hovers over her cheek.

Her head melts towards his hand, eyelids halfway shut. She listens to him as he whispers, _"Natasha."_

She releases a sweet sigh, mouth opening slightly. Her eyes shut completely as she replies, _"Bruce."_

Her palm hovers over the one still held on her cheek. He shuts his eyes as he leans forward, wrapping his tender lips around hers. Her free hand moves slowly upwards to the back of his head as they stay solid in their heated passion. She tugs gently back at his lower lip slowly drawing him closer.

His hands tremble; one gently wrapped in her bright red hair, and the other begging to be let loose from her grip. She can feel his body trembling nervously, she knows it's been years since he's done this. He's relatively composed, though, as she slides her hand over his chest, she can feel his heart beat picking up vigorously. Her lips compassionately tug at his over again in a slow motion unable to halt in her restrained yet deliberate movement.

He sighs heavily knowing his pulse is more than doubled at this point. He gently holds her shoulder, needing to get his heart rate back down to a normal ratio, _and fast_. Bruce hesitates, shutting his eyes tighter, knowing he doesn't want to stop. His eyes are burning as he sees stars.

Banner gracefully looks the other way as she separates for an instant. His hands find hers, holding them in between their bodies, "Natasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

She raises her eyebrows compassionately and slightly confused, "Bruce, it's okay, I- I wanted you too."

He pants, trying to breathe, "I need to calm down."

Natasha questions him without sounding hurtful, "Are you alright?"

He looks down at the ground head bowed low, "It's been a while Natasha, I'm not used to, this sort of feeling. You just, mean a lot to me and I don't want, _'him'_ to hurt you or anything."

She struggles to remain casual, "It's okay, you're a good kisser and everything like that, it's a shame, I mean, I'm flattered 'the other guy' seems to like me- You- I- I what-" she freezes, realizing what they just did, and what he just said. Her eyes are wide, _Did he really just admit his feelings for her?_

He freezes, waiting until his heart rate goes back to normal. Her hands are still clasped in between his as he holds them at his chest. Her eyes are piercing, and he _needs_ to know how she really feels. Bruce lowers his head, _she deserves better. He was stupid for feeling confident in her company._

She knows that look, that fragile glance he gave when he was reverting. She leans forward, knowing she's about to take a risk. Natasha whispers to him in a tender way, "Bruce, close your eyes."

He hesitates, unsure of how to answer her. He obliges, more to hide his own tears then to be obedient. Romanoff nuzzled her nose in his warm neck, sending a chilling sensation down his spine. Her one hand breaks free from his gentle grip and slides up his cheek. Natasha compassionately places her lips right back onto his, resuming where they left off. Her eyes quickly close, keeping a slow and steady movement.

 _\- Bruce had obviously kissed Betty multiple times, and she had miraculously managed to keep him calm, so why couldn't Natasha?_ She was willing to try, not only for his sake, but for hers as well. Romanoff felt her heart spinning feeling his body heat, she finally admitted that, well, maybe she did _admire_ him.

His mind races, digging up old memories. Her calm approach resembled Betty's to keep his heart rate consistent enough to control. Natasha's kiss was real, passionate, and loving, something he sorely needed just as much as she did. He releases their hands his rubbing her shoulders and biceps, while she ran her fingers through his curls.

She pulled away for an instant, smile on her face with her eyes closed, still holding onto his dark hair, "You're okay Bruce."

He sighs heavily with a smirk on his face, to hide the tension, "You're very persuasive, you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Just a simple observation."

She tugs back at his mouth, this time wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. He shuts his eyes, wrapping her arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes feeling him bury his own head on her neck warm breath surrounding her. She whispers in Russian knowing he wouldn't understand her, so what did she have to lose?

_"Ya tebya lyublyu."_

_Which, when translated means, "I love you."_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The couple finally entered the tower at 11:30, 'greeted' by the boys who waited up on the coach, nervously playing with their phones.

Clint ran to Natasha in a panic, "Where were you?! I called you at least three times, why didn't you answer your phone?!"

Tony chimes in glaring at Bruce, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Seriously! Even Thor was worried."

Steve narrows his focus, "Couldn't you guys call or something?!"

Natasha opens her mouth shocked that even Steve was upset with them. Thor just sat quietly, letting the others do the talking.

Bruce remains calm addressing Stark, "Okay, just take it easy. Everything's fine."

Romanoff chimes in, "We're sorry we didn't call, I should've left my phone on."

Barton widens his eyes, "It wasn't even on?!"

"Clint, I was in a hospital."

"Okay, what happened after Izabella?"

She smirks nervously, "Nothing. I just needed some air."

Tony rolls his eyes, "All day?"

Banner gently replies trying to end the conversation, "It's okay Tony. I should have called you, but it's almost midnight and I don't feel good, so let's just- forget it alright?"

Natasha widens her eyes towards Clint, "Really, it's getting late."

Clint crosses his arms, "This from my little night owl?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?"

Thor leaps at the opportunity, "If I were to state my feelings on the matter, I will agree with Lady Romanoff, for I have also become tired."

The archer rolls his eyes before heading towards the elevator, "Coming Nat?"

Stark plops in his chair, eyes focused on Bruce with a grin on his face. Steve shifts his glance in between the two of them.

The doctor shifts nervously, "What?"

Tony shakes his head. Rogers chimes in, "Knock it off Stark, you're making him nervous."

The billionaire chuckles evilly never shifting his focus, "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper taps the door frame with a smile on her face, "Good morning Cinderella."

Natasha sends a glare in her direction as she glances away from her mirror adjusting her top, "Tony's spreading rumors?"

"Is it a rumor?"

She snorts, "It depends. Which one of his lies are you referring to?"

Pepper invites herself in, "I don't think it was a lie that two people were out until midnight yesterday."

Natasha throws her head back as she closes her eyes. Her cheeks flush as a grin spreads over her face, "Technically, it was 11:30. Which makes that a lie."

Pepper smiles back leaning on her dresser, "No matter. Aren't you going to share it with me?"

"What? Why? It's so, awkward. It wasn't that big of a deal." She looks down at her small bag digging for her cosmetic supplies.

"As awkward as you wearing a little extra eyeshadow?" Pepper crosses her legs clasping her hands.

Romanoff releases a sigh, "Does it look bad?"

Miss Potts shakes her head, "No. It looks very nice."

She looks down at her reply, "Thanks."

"I think you are paying attention to some extra little details this morning. I just don't think that Dr. Banner will pick up on all those little things."

Natasha taps her cheek feeling them flush again. She turns her head around, "Don't say that Pepper."

"What? He just doesn't."

"No, not that,' she looks back down in her bag completely embarrassed, 'Just, don't talk about him. We're nothing more than friends."

Pepper bites her lip rolling her eyes, "Oh? You can lie to yourself and hide it from the guys all you want but you forget you've got another woman in the house. I can tell when there's a little extra buzz."

She mumbles under her breath, "Can you really?"

"Yes, there's a certain vibe I've been picking between you two."

The Russian girl releases another chuckle, "Pepper! Stop it! I feel so, funny when you talk like that!"

She leans back on her hands as she swings her feet, still sitting on the edge of the bed, "Relax little one, you're just in love."

Natasha shuts her eyes, "It's not love Pepper."

"How do you know? You haven't given it a chance."

Romanoff turns around parking herself beside her friend. She breathes heavy trying to stay calm on a difficult subject, "But I don't think it is,' she looks down lightly swinging her feet, 'I've been in, a relationship before. This just, I don't know, feels _too_ good? Does that make sense? Please don't say a word to anyone else."

"No no, what happens in this room, stays in this room. But what do you mean? Are you happy when you're with him?"

Her cheeks flush as she giggles, "Usually. We have our moments when we disagree but lately, I mean, he made me feel really special yesterday. I'm scared Pepper. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him, attractive? Admirable?' What's different about him is, you know, it's not _just him_."

"I know, you're getting a two for one and you're fearful of the green giant."

Natasha shakes her head in a daze, "No, I'm not afraid of _him_ , per say. What worries me is the effect he has on Bruce. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to, if things go any further, which I doubt they will."

"Keep hope alive Natasha. As long as he doesn't get aggressive or anything..."

She looks into Peppers blue eyes shaking her head, "No! Not at all! I think he's always docile and tender, as long as the green guy doesn't fully take over. Even at that, the hulk can be very human, depending on what causes the transformation. We got along fine on the mission. When he was green, he did save my life at least twice. When he was reverting back, he let me rub on his sores, tussle his hair a little."

"It seems to me like you know his other half very well. And I notice the way Bruce looks at you-"

She looks down and blushes again, "God Pepper, you make me feel so wierd about it."

Pepper brushes her shoulder, "Oh honey, don't. Bruce is a good guy. You've also got a house full of people who want the best for you two."

Natasha repeats herself, "Okay, don't say another word Pepper, and promise me right now that you will not say anything to anybody. Promise me."

She chuckles at her reaction, "I promise. Will you talk to me about it at least?"

Her friend thinks for a moment, "I guess. I don't like it because I can tell you've already gotten the wrong idea. I just want to be his friend. I want him to trust me."

Pepper just gives her a smile as if to say, ' _Okay Natasha, whatever you say.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce nudges Tony in an attempt to get him to remove his body from off of his shoulder, "Tony, seriously! I can't work if you're hanging on me. I hate it when you do that!"

He snickers standing upright, "Then just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Banner glares at him through his glasses, clenching his jaw, "I'm not kidding."

Stark circles around him, "Neither am I. You're out until midnight with a young lady, you don't think I need to know what you two were doing?"

" _Need_ to know? Or _want_ to know?"

"Don't start that again Brucie. Come on! Just tell me."

He removes his glasses realizing he won't get any work done, "We just walked around New York, talking, and lost track of time."

"Okay, out for 13 hours? Don't you think we're all a little suspicious?" He crosses his arms waiting for a reply.

Bruce glances around the room lifting his shoulders, "There's nothing to be suspicious about!"

Tony pinches his eyes, "Just answer this one little question for me, do you love her? 'Yes' or 'No'."

He stutters twirling his tongue in his mouth, "I, don't kn-"

"'Yes', or 'No'."

Bruce clasps at his fingers, "I can't answer you bec-"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how I fe-"

"Yes you do. You've known from the moment she stepped into your tiny shack back in India for medical help. Even before that when she enticed you into finding the Tesseract-"

"It's different. I don't-"

"You do. You know."

He looks down giving a nervous smile at Tony's persistance. Stark paces away from the table, more satisfied with Banner's shy physical reaction then any verbal one he could've received. The engineer shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew it, they all did really. Even so, Stark wouldn't want to betray any trust he had left. Though it wasn't a secret, he wouldn't go talking about it until he got more information out of the doctor. And Tony had a few ideas rolled up his sleeve all on basic ways to loosen his tongue a bit.

 

* * *

 

Natasha walks briskly down the hallway, her mind not focused on where she's walking. She feels her body collide, yet again, with _that man._

He keeps his head down, smirk on his face.

She looks up with a smile quickly recovering from her crash, "Oh!..Hi. I'm sorry."

Bruce reaches up removing his glasses barely phased by their collision, "Hi Miss Romanoff."

He'd have to be an idiot not to notice the glow in her stare, or light perfume rubbed into the air. Contrary to Pepper's assumption, his eyes took everything in as far as Natasha went. Even more so today now that he felt more comfortable whenever he was around her.

She tugs on her hands biting her lip through her smile, "How are you feeling?"

He keeps his head down folding and unfolding his glasses, "Better, thanks. You?"

She brushes her hair behind her ear feeling her cheeks flush, "Good, thanks for asking."

He chuckles, shifting his eyes up towards hers, "Did I, keep you out to late last night?"

Natasha shakes her head, "No, not at all. I actually, wanted to thank you for your little tour."

Dr. Banner rolls his tongue around in inner lip. He smirks, "You're welcome."

"It's a pretty area when the lights are lit."

He's got something to say, the way he ignored her last statement, tugging at his fingers.

She widens her smile still feeling a burning sensation in her upper cheeks, "What, tell me."

He looks back down shaking his head, "It's nothing, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha crosses her arms, "Dr. Banner..."

"What."

"You've got something to say."

His cheeks burn a pinkish color unavoidable smirk on his face, "It's- no. You just- I-..,"

She smirks, "Are you always this articulate?"

"I know, I'm all tongue tied, um..."

Natasha tilts her head. From his excessive tugging and tongue twirling she can tell he's nervous around her. -' _He doesn't want to mess up? Good God, we were making out last night like we've known each other for years!'-_

"Natasha, your- I- I can't talk."

She rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. The man was a genius and yet with her around, his mind when completely blank. Natasha felt special to have been able to 'admire' him the way she did. No doubt he felt the same way, especially after feeling his touch and his compassionate kisses. Not one was lustful, it was pure passion.

She gently wraps her hand around his cheek before locking her lips onto his. _-Maybe in this case, actions did speak louder then words.-_

His initial tense reaction slowly disappears as she keeps a soft and gentle hold on him. Inhaling her perfume, his eyes close lightly holding onto her elbow as she works at his mouth. Her one hand stays at his cheek as she slowly moves the other to his chest. His hands circle around her body almost instinctively as she comes closer.

Natasha contemplates how long and how far she should push him, keeping a count of his heart rate slowly picking up, yet not in a way that could cause a potential risk. It was consistent, almost as if he trusted her completely the same way that she trusted him.

Romanoff could've exploded herself when she heard footsteps behind her. She felt his heartbeat racing as the couple stammered to separate. Natasha felt bad, as if her being frightened had extra an effect on him. She whispers knowing he's been startled as she turned her back to Bruce, "It's okay, it's alright, I think it's just Rogers."

Banner freezes, feeling his eyes on the brink of dilation. If his monitor were on his wrist, he knew it would be beeping persistently. He looks down trying to breathe as he holds his gut trying to talk himself out of a transformation. She reaches her hand behind her back snatching his into hers. She squeezes him lightly, "Breathe, just breathe."

"Hey guys, wha- ."

She smirks, aggravated that he interrupted them, "Hi Steve."

He crossed his arms, eyes roving up and down the two of them. She never looked that good in her red top and black leggings. From the way Bruce wouldn't even look at him, Steve knew they were up to something. He narrows his stare, "Uh, huh. You guys coming downstairs?"

Natasha continues to talk for them, "Yes, give us 3 seconds."

Rogers slowly walks away, his arms still crossed. She mumbles after he's gone, "Great, now we'll have more rumors to address. Bruce, you okay?"

He nods, eyes still closed, "Never been better."

She gently nudges him, "You lie."

He chuckles, "Hey, at least 'the other guy' didn't show his face."

"That was close. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault."

The pause, she bites her upper lip, he grips at his fingers, "We should go before, someone else-."

She cuts him off, "I know. The last thing we need is for them to start playing 'telephone'. By the time it gets to Thor they'll come up with some deranged explanation for our absence."

He glances her way as they walk towards the end of the hall, "Who says they haven't already."

She rolls her eyes, "I hate to say it, you're probably right."

From across the small walls that encased them, he could see her perfectly; Slender, independent, spirited, and just a down right pretty young woman. He'd be lying if he said he never had feelings for her.

She blushes seeing his glowing brown eyes with that tender smirk on his face, the one he'd give only to her. Everything little thing he did was pure perfection in her eyes.

Natasha smiles looking back up at him, "So, what do you have planned this evening?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing important. You?"

She shakes her head looking down at the floor. Bruce stands up straighter as the elevator approaches their exit. He twirls his tongue, with his hands clasped together in front of his waist, "If you want, I mean I haven't showed you everything in the city. If your up to it, I was wondering-"

She stammers realizing the doors are about to open. She feels bad for cutting him off, yet if the doors open he'll never spit it out, "Yes. Yes, I'd love to. So, I'll meet you in the lab?"

He thinks for a moment biting his lip, "Tony will be there. The roof?"

"Clint has been sitting up there."

"Your room?"

"Pepper."

"Right. Um, living room is too crowded."

"And Thor is always in the kitchen."

"My room?"

She nods frantically trying to keep her calm as her cheeks throb from her blushing, nervous the doors could open at any moment, "Yes! At 7:00. I'll see you later Bruce."

He hears the bell for the elevator. Reaching quickly he kisses her forehead before the doors open.

And once they do, the couple parts, going their separate ways.

She clutches her heart, smile on her face. Steve pauses in his whispering to Tony upon seeing the Russian enter the living room. She chuckles nervously, "What?"

They glance towards each other then back at her, "Hungry? Pepper made pancakes."

"Not really. Thanks anyways." She drifts into the living room taking slow steps towards the window. She felt like she weighed nothing, floating on air. Natasha pinches her arm frantically trying to step back into reality, _"Snap out of it Widow, focus! And not on him."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce keeps his head low, lightly tapping his fist into his mouth as he heads for the lab. Before he even thinks removing his jacket to work, he searches the room frantically. Too many things on his mind, and number one on his list, is to find that heart monitor. He had practically exploded when Steve interrupted them earlier, still Bruce knew he shouldn't have been taking stupid risks in the first place. He was surprised how accurate Natasha had been on what to look for and how to control him, but it wasn't fair to always keep the two of them guessing.

It plagued him to no end how he could never completely let his guard down. All he ever wanted in life was to be normal, or at least feel what it was like to get angry without turning green, be excited, love, mourn, defend, and just live life, without that monster lurking inside of him. If _the thing_ had his own raging emotions, Banner would've sworn he heard an evil chuckle from inside him. Almost as if the creature tied to him for life laughed at his turmoil.

He falls back onto a stool behind him as he holds his head. His mind is racing, heart is pounding as a dizziness sets in. He's _not_ normal. He could never _try_ to be normal. Bruce whispers _her_ name; he knows he loves her, no two ways about it. Natasha just didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve someone who was only half human. He had been selfish for thinking he could even spend another minute with her. She was too spirited, too innocent to be running after a 'mutant'.

She was the best thing in this world since Betty was gone. Natasha gave him a chance, _that second chance_ , but he could not help but feel like he had ruined Elizabeth Ross. With that weighing over his shoulders, he could never be whole. Poor Betty never deserved half the heart-ache he thought he provided. Bruce was hardly willing to go down that same road with Natasha. Even if she was the only thing that kept a pistol from his mouth, he couldn't have it anymore. He affected too many people already and not for the better. Banner should've just went back to India right after the mission, then at least it never would've gotten this far.

His body trembles, biting the side of his thumb nail, hand still in a fist. Tears slide from his closed eyelids, locks falling onto his forehead as he re-lives what 'went wrong'. He needs her, and he knows it. But for Natasha, it just wasn't fair. She had her whole life ahead of her, and where did Clint fall into the picture? His breathing alters rapidly, his head buries into his forearms as he cries uncontrollably over the desk mistakenly thinking he's left alone. He's got to do something, _leave? Try for at least the he 22nd time to just End it all?_

The door was cracked open just enough for Tony Stark to see his best friend hidden, in shambles, and a complete wreck. He hesitates to enter, hearing the soft rapid breaths as he watches his back reacting to the flowing tears. Tony stays hidden behind the door just watching. He bites his lip, He didn't know exactly what could have possibly have gotten him this upset, and seemingly out of the blue. He swore if Natasha ever hurt Bruce, he'd shoot her in the head and throw her body in the Hudson River.

Dr. Banner wasn't stopping anytime soon, and Stark knew it. Even if he did walk in, _What could he say?_ Tony takes a gulp swallowing his pride. The door squeaked as he entered parking himself next to Bruce. He's close enough to feel his body shaking, his eyebrows lift as he scans up and down his distraught companion. Without a word he rests his hand on his shoulder. Banner knew who sat beside him, making it difficult to hold back the soft sounds that came from him. No matter how hard he tried to hide during the worst moments of his life, Stark always managed to find him and stay beside him.

Steve Rogers stands in the door, sighing heavily as he sees the man in tears with his best friend at his side. Thor follows, with Pepper standing in the doorway behind Rogers. Stark's cheeks flush, as he mouths towards Pepper unsure if he's about to tell a lie. But for the sake of Bruce not to freak out seeing all those eyes on him, he says it anyways, "He's okay."

Clint pushes the group from the door with Natasha at his side. Barton lifts his eyebrows mouthing towards Stark, "What happened?"

Tony rolls his eyes, waving his hand as he clenches his teeth as if to say, _'All of you, just go away!'_

Steve is taken back as he, Barton and Thor head back in the other direction, frequently glancing back out of curiosity.

Stark knew that Banner needed to just vent in a safe and non destructive fashion. Bruce needed to let go, just cry without being so concerned about hiding in the process. Tony had an idea about his low self-esteem and previous attempts to do himself in, but Natasha was the only one who knew about how far he had gone to do so. Hence, any request for solitude made by the doc just couldn't be fulfilled.

Natasha tilts her head, her own eyes filling upon seeing him in that state. She walks into the lab and leans forward gently wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head his back. It is as if to reassuring him that no matter what, he's not alone. Pepper bites her lip, clutching her heart. Tony rolls his eyes giving Pepper a grin, not once moving his hand from off Bruce's shoulder.

Banner knows she's behind him, causing the tears to increase as they stream down his buried face. The only thing he wanted was solitude and he couldn't even express that, though no one left in the room would comply even if could emit a clear sound. He could barely breathe through his anxiety, taking uneasy shuddering breathes. With her hands over his front, she can hear his soft sounds struggling to bring air into his lunges. She holds a gentle grip holding her forearms circled around his fragile frame.

Natasha slowly releases her hold keeping her head where it is. Her arms unravel around his body as she rubs her fingers over his back. As she lifts her head keeping her voice low in a whisper unsure of how to talk to him. She had to say something, she knew him well enough to know he was probably contemplating some suicidal idea if he was _this_ shook up. - _Maybe feeling worthless from the explosion that never happened? Wishing he had more control?_ \- She knew anytime he did anything 'wrong' he no doubt relived some negative comments from father. _If only she could've got her hands around his throat before he died! How could anyone hurt a compassionate fragile guy like Bruce this bad?_

She closes her eyes feeling tears herself just from his uneasiness. She nuzzles the back of his neck in a comforting way, " _Shhh_ , It's going to be alright. Hold on Bruce, you'll make it. I'm here for you, don't give up."

Pepper brushes her under eyes glancing at her boss. Tony replies gives her a look, _that look. -There was no more hiding it from the billionaire and his ceo. Banner and Romanoff were in love.-_

* * *

 

By the time Bruce was able to start pulling himself together, at least an hour had passed. Tony stayed by him the entire time while Natasha rubbed on his back. It was pleasurable to touch him as a human, probably more so then the large green thing, though she really didn't mind that either. Once his breathing became a bit more normal, she worked her fingers through his curls circling over his scalp the same way she did on the mission.

Tony leans his face on the table trying to look at his face that he refused to move. His eyes had to be burning by now and his cheeks were no doubt completely drained of any normal tan.

Pepper lightly taps the door keeping her voice low, "Stark, I'm sorry, when you're ready we need to make a phone call for business. When you're ready, don't rush."

He looks at Natasha. She nods, "It's okay, I'll stay with him."

Tony stands up giving Bruce one more squeeze on the shoulder, "I'll be right back."

She takes his spot once he leaves the room waiting for Bruce to look up. He releases a heavy sigh, mumbling with his head still low, "I'm okay Natasha.-"

"If you were, you'd look up."

He's still sniffling and breathing heavy. She brushes her hand over the back of his head. Her fingers clench the muscles of his neck into her palm, "What is it Bruce."

He sighs, "It's - nothing...Natasha. I'm okay, really."

She whispers, "Tell me."

Bruce slowly lifts his forehead from off his arms, keeping at an angle as his eyes readjust to the light again. She lifts her hand to his reddened cheek damp from the tears. His lock hangs loose, shivering in response to his trembling. He growls shutting his eyes in frustration.

Natasha turns her body, rubbing her thumb under his eye.

He clasps his hands quickly, keeping his focus low, "Natasha..."

Her eyebrows pull in the middle, resting her hand over his wrist. He leans into her palm, "I- I can't-" When he pauses, his hand covers over his mouth, eyelids tightening.

She stands up moving his head to her chest. The tears keep streaming, his breathing shifting quickly. Natasha brushes the top of his hair, lump in her throat, " _Shh,_ it's alright Bruce. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you. There's no need to be alone."

He whispers through his sniffling, holding her bicep as he tries to sit on his own. She gently releases him sitting back down beside him as she brushes his tears. She smiles seeing his breathing becoming more normal. He uses the back of his hand to dry the rest. Lightly, Natasha moves his hand into hers as she plants a gentle kiss on his nose.

He tries to talk through the rough breathing and swallowing, "Natasha, do- do you...-feel that?"

She slides her mouth down kissing his tears on his sore facial muscles. Touching her lips onto his she whispers a secret she's kept for long enough, "I always have."

He holds her hands as she continually pulls at his mouth. He sniffles, chuckling nervously as he looks down. She widens her eyes with concern squeezing tighter on his trembling hands. Bruce whispers, "Don't kiss me, I feel disgusting Miss Romanoff."

She smiles, "You actually smell pretty good to me,' she brushes her nose on his neck, 'I love your cologne."

He chuckles feeling her tickle him, "You're insane."

She snorts, "You are for locking yourself in a lab."

Her forefinger runs over his neck leaning in for another kiss. He looks to the side, chuckling at her persistent caressing and tickling, "Natasha, just let me wash my face for crying out loud."

Miss Romanoff stands up straighter still holding his hands, "Don't move."

She releases him heading towards the small bathroom behind her, returning within moment holding a damp cloth in her hand. He narrows his focus in a sniffle. He smirks nervously, "Are you serious?"

Natasha sits on his lap to the side. He catches his hands around her waist to keep her from falling, even though she had complete control of her own equilibrium. Her one hand brushes his cheek lightly with the cloth. She chuckles, "Hold still Bruce."

He looks down, releasing that lock back onto his forehead, "You're- tickling me. Just let me go, I'll be right back."

She leans in brushing her nose against his, "Nope."

He reaches up holding her hand back in between his. She smiles as he holds her chin, kissing her head, "Thank you."

Natasha blushes tilting her head, "Are you too tired for a little tour later?"

He brushes his forehead against hers, lightly kissing her lips, "Can I get a rain check?"

She smiles lightly tapping the cloth over the tip of his nose, "Sure thing."

 

* * *

 

"No! You want to know how she spent her afternoon? She went out and bought these books, and I don't mean those little paperback ones, I mean those heavy duty bound volume type books."

Steve raises his eyebrows at Clint's comment, "On what?"

Barton waves his hand in a gesture, "Nuclear Physics, Gama Radiation, and depression. And she's reading them religiously. She called Fury asking for every file that was ever recorded on Banner."

Steve rolls his eyes. Clint brushes through his spiked hair, messed up from all his pulling and tugging. The Captain pinches between his eyes, "You've got to talk to her and get to the bottom of this. I told you I saw them in the hallways this morning-"

Thor chimes in from the corner, "You did mention your observations. I've also noticed Lady Romanoff rested on the lap of the physician hours ago in Metal Man's 'lab'. Which, was quite I surprise to me, as I was unsure of how close one could actually get to the giant when he's in human form without eliciting a negative emotional response."

Clint reaches forward cracking his knuckles, "Well, as long as she doesn't attack him out of the blue and pin him to the ground we'll all be just fine".

Steve holds his head, "Oh that's just lovely, and very comforting."

He stands up, "I'll tell you what is comforting, I convinced Natasha to go out to dinner with me tonight. So maybe I'll get some information out of her."

Thor nods, "Please do remember to share your findings."

Rogers paces the room, "Honestly Clint, whatever you find out please share it. I'd like to know what's going on between them and why Banner's such an emotional wreck."

Barton turns holds the door, "Well, I can always try to talk to him when I get back. Chances are Natasha won't cooperate that much."

"He'll talk to you? I thought he only talked to Tony?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

Clint shrugs his shoulders, "He'll be up later. The guy's got to be an insomniac. I see him pacing the tower every night when I'm the roof from my bird's eye view- _Don't_ say a word."

"What are you doing up that late yourself?"

"Everyone's allowed to have a nightmare once in a while right?"

He raises an eyebrow, "You want to talk about something else Clint? Are you okay?"

He smirks, "No, it's cool. Everything's cool."

"Alright, but that's what we're here for."

Thor glances upwards, "My friend, time is wasting. Did you not mention that Lady Romanoff was expecting you at 6?"

"Thor's right, you should go. We'll talk later."

He sighs, "Okay. Thanks guys. You know, for all your faults, I'm getting used to living with a bunch of freaks."

. . . . . . .. . . . .

"Stark! Where's Bruce?" Natasha turns the corner peaking around the corner at the busy engineer.

He replies, eyes never leaving his 3D model, "In his room."

She raises her voice in a panic, "ALONE!?"

"Relax, JARVIS is on duty. What? The guy can't take a shower? He said he was coming back."

Natasha tugs her hair, "You can't leave him alone for too long. You saw him in the lab before, Bruce was crying so hard he couldn't breathe. Are you going to keep an eye on him?"

"Relax Little Red, he's okay."

She crosses her arms, "Answer me! I'm supposed to go out with Clint, but I'm not leaving if you're not going to -"

He throws his head back, "Natasha, I know how to handle him. He's my best friend, remember?"

"Well you need to start acting like a friend. He's going through some severe depression right now and if we don't watch him, he's going to _try it_ again,' she fumbles her fingers over the small USB, 'I asked for some information on Bruce Banner and managed to convince Fury to send about 20 private video files on our little companion."

Tony's eyes widen as he leaps at the opportunity to snatch them from her hands, "Oh my god! Why do you have that!? Give it to me!"

She pulls just out of his reach, "Jealous?"

He circles around her ready to steal it from her grip, "I'm serious Natasha! Bruce is very cautious with that stuff! He doesn't share his past with just anyone."

"I know. Even Fury doesn't know what's on here. He just handed it over. I also know you your probably ten times more curious than me right now."

He wrinkles his nose, "Wait, did you go to the book store? Or did you just run out to hack info?"

She shakes her head, "Oh I went to the bookstore. Picked up three on Gamma Radiation, Nuclear Physics, and Depression. I'm halfway through the Gamma Radiation and I decided to start the depression one for obvious reasons."

"You do realize if he finds out what you have he'll freak out."

"Oh, on the USB? Listen, I just wanted to get to know him better."

"He's gonna be furious if he finds out we have anything on him. You should let me hide that."

"Nice try Stark. I'll hold onto it."

He rolls his eyes, "That's smart. Walk around New York City with Banner's information. What if you lose it?"

Natasha wiggles the card, "Look, if I can hide 2 guns, 3 knives and bottle of pepper spray everywhere I go, I think I can handle a little micro-chip."

Tony widens his eyes, "Seriously? You're hiding all that? Right now?"

Natasha turns ignoring his comment, "When I get back we'll have a mid-night movie."

Stark drops his hands, "Oh! Why midnight? You'll interrupt my science!"

"Speaking of science, go upstairs and check on your partner in crime."

He complains, "Nat! I'll be too tired later! While we're in the lab, what about watching Bruce?"

She continues to talk as she walks, "We have to wait until everyone goes to bed anyway. I'll pay off Clint to take a shift on Banner."

"He'll do that?"

"I'll persuade him."

"With bird seed or a $20?"

She turns around, "For future reference, hawks are meat eaters."

Tony crosses his arms, "Um, _Merida_ , this 'dinner thing' with Clint-"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing more than to shut him up. We've got a few things we need to straighten out."

"I hope you're not double-crossing Bruce."

Natasha reaches up feeling her cheeks go red, "Stark!"

He shakes his head, "You can't hide it anymore! I get it! Pepper gets it! I think the other guys too, _guys_ , not _guy_ , Steve gets it, and Thor, but I'm not one hundred percent, to be completely honest. You're practically glued to his side. And what's with your recent book investments? It's obvious Nat. Just, tell me you're being honest with him."

She turns around feeling slightly hurt and confused. Tony always knew too much, "I have to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha shuts her eyes dropping the menu onto the table. She rolls her eyes addressing her friend, "Clint, why can't we just get pizza someplace?"

He keeps the glass on his mouth chewing his ice block, "Because I need to talk to you."

She reaches frantically for her glass shoving ice in her own mouth. She talks through the chill in her mouth, "How many Clint?"

He chuckles spitting his block back into the cup, "Are you serious?"

She smiles feeling the chill on her teeth. She knew she needed to do something to keep the conversation light and almost none existant, "12!,' her tongue twirls them back into the cup, 'I got 12."

Clint covers his mouth, his lips turned bright pink from the ice, "14."

She raises an eyebrow, "At once? I'm impressed."

He talks with his mouth full, "16!"

"Go for your record."

"18!"

His head tilts back, making room for more. She chuckles, "You're so wierd."

He gags, spitting them back up into the glass, "26!"

She claps sarcastically, eyelids low, "I'm very impressed. I dare you to balance those dishes on your head."

He thinks about taking her dare, eyes taking in his surroundings, "I think we're annoying that old couple."

"Ha! Clint we're living with Steve right now. It's fine, try it."

Slowly he stacks them, one by one on, flattening the back of his short blondish brown hair. He talks through his little circus trick, "Nat, I dare you to have a serious conversation with me for the first time in, oh I don't know, months."

She snickers nervously, trying to think of other things to distract him from 'talking', "Um, Clint. I know you can do more than 8."

He shifts his jaw, reaching behind him for more plates to balance. He gives up on the plates situating the fork on its edge, before spinning it on the center plate.

Natasha smiles, "All those years in the circus paid off huh?"

He bites his tongue with a smile on his face, "This is nothing. Seriously, I want to talk to you."

"But you didn't twirl the dishes with the one on top. Like you always do, did."

He pauses removing them from his head. Now she's bluffing. "Nat, what are you trying to hide?"

She lifts her menu to cover her face, her cheeks flush red, "I'm not hiding anything."

He leans on the table, "Then why won't you talk to me."

"About what hon."

Hon?

He shifts his glance from left to right. _She's been talking to Pepper too much._ "You and your sudden interest in Nuclear Physics. It's been in the works Nat. Now, it's just plain obvious."

She drops her menu, shifting nervously in her seat. He sighs, leaning back in his chair. His voice is calm and soothing, "Nat, talk to me. You're my best friend. I'd rather you just tell me what's going on between you two than hiding it and making me find out the hard way."

Natasha twirls her finger over the menu, mind already on the perfect physician probably broken out into tears again, isolated in his room. "Clint, it's- stupid."

He widens his eyes, "I know you don't like talking about stuff, but you've got to. You've got to just let it go. Come on Natasha. Please? I care about you, I want the best for you."

She snorts nervously rubbing her hands over one another as she crosses her legs. Bouncing the one she lightly taps his leg on accident, "I'm sorry Clint."

He leans forward taking her hand, "Nat, look at me,' she looks up, tears in her green eyes, 'do you love him?"

"I don't believe in love."

He smirks, "I already know you have feelings for him. You guys were out until midnight the other day. Just talking? Lost track of time?"

She lowers her head, "I should've apologized to you sooner. I'm sorry Clint."

"Why? If you're happy with him, why are you apologizing?"

"It's just. I know how you feel about me, and we have our times of _desperation_ when we _do things_ , but I don't think that it goes beyond that Clint. Please don't get the wrong idea, I like you, you know I do, but not-"

He chuckles, "Nat, we always have been just, really close friends with benefits."

She nods, "Yes, basically. I don't want you to think that means I don't care about you. Because ever since we've been partners, I just connected with you. You know what I mean?"

"I know, that's why we get along so well. I can do my stupid circus tricks without feeling like an idiot."

She laughs, "You're not an idiot."

"So, I guess that means no more, midnight bashes?"

"What are you talking about? Clint, you'll always be my friend. I need someone to fight and I certainly can not fight with Bruce. I can't pin him to the ground and beat him the way I rough around with you."

He chuckles, "Oh I feel so privileged."

She smiles, "You should. Besides, we're not even, _together_? We're just getting to know each other."

He waves his forefinger, "You listen to me young lady. While you're out with him there are some rules; You've got to call me, you've got to tell me where you're going, and you need to be home at a reasonable hour. Midnight the latest. Got it Sister?"

She nods, "Yes Barton."

"Don't let him boss you around, that's my job. You need to tell me if he even thinks about touching you the wrong way and you don't like it. Even if you do like it-"

She laughs, "Clinton Barton!"

"You need my permission! He needs my permission to look you in the eye for crying out loud. _Nobody's_ gonna mess with my sister. Understood?"

Natasha nods, "Thanks Clint."

He leans back crossing his arms. He tries to look stern, "What's his track record?"

She leans forward, "You be good to him! He's had one hell of a life!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't be."

"Well, actually I was going to ask if you could keep an eye on him tonight."

He snorts, "Why?"

"Because of today's little episode in the lab."

"Oh. Wait, isn't he suicidal? This is comforting Nat. Very comforting."

"Clint! He needs me. He's hurting pretty badly right now because, of, something that happened to him, probably recently."

"What?"

"I'm not telling! He hasn't even told Tony."

He leans in, "What happened?"

"Barton, I'm not going to betray his trust. Sufficient to say he's got a lot on his mind right now and it's an ache that's not going to disappear over night. I think that's why he was a wreck earlier, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"So, you want me to just watch him? Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid?"

"Exactly."

"Easy enough. After putting up with you and your attempts I could be a certified therapist by now."

"Clint!"

"It's true."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony pounded the door with his fist, "Don't really care if you're still throwing up cause I'm coming in."

No answer. Stark rolled his eyes as he pushed the door in. The bathroom light was on, the door creaked open enough to spread light through the rest of his small room. He's on his bed, one knee pulled up slightly as he lies on his stomach. His shirt was out, the ends of his baggy pants covering the heels of his bare feet. Truthfully, he looked like a complete mess. Stark walked slowly to his bedside, seeing his eyes open slightly before they close again. He looked exhausted and the red on his cheeks and nose reaffirmed he'd been crying again.

Tony chuckled, "Out of energy big guy?"

He mumbled, the side of his face pressed into the pillow his one hand slipping from under the pillow onto his forehead. His throat felt raw, his body ached, "I'm so tired."

His friend swings his arms moving the chair from the desk to his bedside. He parks himself crossing his arms, "You realize you've slept for about 8 hours. Well, in between jumping up to puke your guts out. According to JARVIS you've got the equivalent of two stomachs to unload? Must be hell."

Bruce cracks his brown eyes open, his eyelids quickly shutting. His body barely flinched refusing to move. He mumbles, "8 hours."

"And I'm willing to bet you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

Banner makes a sound wrinkling his nose, "Don't even talk about food. I might throw up on you."

He snickers, "I might enjoy that. So what exactly have you been vomiting?"

His friend makes a face, cheek still pressed into his pillow. He drops his elbow in front of his face, hand still wrapped around his head, "Do I bother you when your throwing up?"

"No. You help. So I want to help."

He growls, throwing his face into the pillow, "Can you please leave me alone? I really don't feel good Tony."

"Maybe I should drop you in a field, let the other guy have his run."

"You're not funny Stark."

"I'm not trying to be. It might be good for you. Think about it. After he has his run, you'll vomit at least one more time, cause that's what happens and you'll be better."

Banner just breathes heavy, closing his eyes. All he wanted to do was shut down for another 8 hours. He knew Stark had a large obsession with the large green guy, but he just was not in the mood to even think about the devil.

Tony sighs, slightly disappointed he's awake. After all, the only time he got anything out of Banner was when he was half-asleep and groggy. Natasha would be home soon, at least he hoped. He was beyond curious about those videos she had managed to steal. There was so much about Bruce he wanted to know, but didn't. Things he knew he would never share.

He stands up heading towards the bathroom to shut the light, "You want anything Bruce?"

He mumbles from his bed, "No thanks."

Tony takes a step forward debating on running a hand through his thick messy curls, "If I touch you will you get mad?"

"I'll be upset, yes."

He nods, deciding it's best to just leave him alone. He pulls out his phone parking himself back in the chair with no intent of leaving him unattended, just as a precaution.

 

* * *

 

She traipsed on in that lab at 12 sharp, no surprise to Tony Stark who made certain to be awake no matter what the cost. He'd been through at least 6 bottles of liquor since this morning, and though his kidney's were begging for mercy, he debated taking out another. It kept him awake, probably more so then caffeine Romanoff had brought into the room with her. She placed two mugs on the counter, verifying her intention of watching _every_ file that was now her possession.

Natasha crosses her arms, still in her short classy dress from her evening with Barton. She could've spit when she saw Tony lingering in the lab instead of sitting with Bruce. Before she could open her mouth, it was as if Stark had read her mind;

"Don't say a word, I just came in here. I can assure you the guy is out cold."

She rolls her eyes sarcastically shifting her tongue to the side of her open mouth, "Yeah, okay. Clint just went up there. At least I know he'll be honest with me."

Tony shuts off his model setting up the screen for the inserting of her USB, "How did you manage that?"

Natasha glances outside the lab before closing the door, "Get Clint to watch him? A little bird seed and a $20. Is everyone else asleep?"

Stark shrugged his shoulders, "According to JARVIS. You got that micro-chip?"

She wiggles it within her fingers, always pulling just out of his reach, "Sit down Mr. Stark. Where's Pepper? Is she going to be looking for you?"

"Nope. She knows where I am."

Natasha fiddles with his USB port, "Are you sure? Cause I'll strangle you if someone walks in on us."

"JARVIS is on duty. No worries. Just lower the volume." He parks himself on a stool, swiping his finger on the screen opening the drive.

She breathes heavy covering her mouth as she sits beside him, her green eyes wide nervous over what she's getting into. Tony glances towards her from his peripheral vision as he opens a folder exposing over 36 files. He can tell she's already worried, nervously twirling her fingers over each other, crossing and uncrossing her knees.

Stark waves his forefinger over the selection, "Where should we start? They're not in order."

She sighs, keeping her cool, "From the top I guess."

He taps his forefinger, opening their first file of the night;

With a quick dull glow, it opens exposing a bruised a bloodied Banner, in a cold empty room as he hacks up streams of solid blood. Dried red blobs stuck within his curls and pouring down his body.

Both Natasha and Tony jump in their seats watching a taller man punch his jaw. They lean forward, anxiously waiting for him to transform for pure revenge, he tries, _he can't_.

A quick cut edits to the next scene, showing him poked and prodded by some deranged individual with absolutely no compassion. His eyes were shut tight, his weak voice screaming from the pain of the unsterile knives piercing into his skin as the blood fell to the ground.

Moments later, the couple sees him tide and gagged, stuck with needles, as his scarlet radioactive blood pours into over hundreds of tubes jabbed ruthlessly into his arms. His muffled screams from the gag, echoing off the walls of the empty room. The men in white lab coats treat him worse then an animal, sticking his body with loaded syringes and tubes.

Barely 5 minutes have passed before Tony swipes his finger across the screen. He's holding his head as he searches for a bottle. Natasha drops her arms, "What are you doing?"

He stutters searching the cabinets, "I'm physically sick right now. I just need some scotch."

She lowers her head, beyond angry, "And how do you think he felt Tony?! You think he was physically sick?!"

Stark shuts his eyes, the image of his friend in that kind of pain just made him want to kill whoever hurt him. He comes walking back, intense hatred written all over his face as he pops the cork of another bottle of liquor. He hovers his finger over the next video, "Ready Nat?"

She clutches her gut, eyes barely open as she nods. She gasps watching him get thrown to the ground by yet another scientist, no doubt trying to work the hulk out of him. Tide to a table with a burning iron pressed up against his body, pouring some gallon of blue liquid down his mouth pried open by a larger man. Watching his body writhe, blood pour from his mouth, hearing him cry out from the pain; Natasha knew her eyes were filling. Her heart physically hurt as she bit ferociously on the inner part of her cheek.

Bruce, _her Bruce,_ the compassionate doctor who would never hurt anyone by choice, tortured and treated like he was nothing more then an object. Watching him get experimented on bothered her the most. Even scientists cleaned their experiments before usage, but _not one_ of his enemy's had a heart to dry his tears, clean his wounds, or numb his body.

Tony held his head, feeling sicker with every image that flashed up on the screen. He could've burst into tears watching him go through that; His arm and rib had been broken, his body opened without any hint of Novocaine; _were people really that twisted?_ As if the physical abuse wasn't bad enough, to listen as these people called him 'worthless', 'stupid', and 'insignificant' made the billionaire want to scream. If Stark could reach in and grab these people by the throat, he would've.

Tony knew the torture Bruce's father put him through as a small child; experimenting on him, abusing him verbally and physically. All Bruce ever knew was pure hell, when all the poor guy ever wanted was some sort of peace and liberation. Even his his sleep Stark heard him whimpering and writhing. _No wonder he was so dead set on killing himself._ Stark shifts his jaw, eyes lowering in complete disgust for everyone who ever left a scar on his best friend's mind and body. He was ready to run up the stairs and give him all the hugs in the world.

Natasha Romanoff held her breath as her eyes shifted the screen. Her head tilted, noticing a dark haired woman behind the hulk as he was shot with loads of virbranium. She sat up straighter, glancing at Stark as the image changed to that same woman, caught up in yet another battle.

Tony wrinkled his brow, "Whose she? I didn't know Banner had a girl."

She covered her mouth, remaining quiet. - _It had to be Betty, Bruce never mentioned anyone else.-_

The dark haired woman looked completely terrified, wrapping his limp and 'de-hulked' body into her arms, rubbing her finger over his wrist for a pulse.

It was as if in every other three videos, she was involved. Restrained from the sidelines when she wasn't pushed to the ground or covered by Bruce (or 'Hulk') taking the brunt of everything to keep her safe. It seemed as though everything that was recorded between them involved an attack on their sweetest moments. Even at their small and intimate wedding SHIELD managed to record an attack from an enemy before they could reaffirm their love to one another.

Natasha holds her cheek. Tony glances her way breathing a heavy sigh, pained just as much as she is.

Running as a fugitive?

He looked miserable, living alone in utter disgust with himself and his other 'other half'. The General wasted no time finding him in the middle of nowhere, back to the poking and prodding.

Natasha whispers, grinding her teeth, "Who is that Bastard. He's been in every other footage."

Stark opens his mouth in shock and aggravation. He never imagined the General whom he worked with would have this much negative affiliation with Bruce, "Ross."

The couple give a quick glance towards each other, watching their companion catch a falling 'Iron Man' on the streets of New York City. It was a familiar scene, probably the only one they really could smile at.

Emediately after, their thrown back into his horrific life, thrown into a cell under extreme experimentation, his muscles expanding and contracting uncontrollably. Scenes later, _that girl_ is thrown to the pavement, killed by this unknown enemy as the 'hulk' yells out in pure agony and grief. As a human, he cradles her limp body, tears continuously streaming down his face.

Romanoff shifts her gaze to the bottom left of the screen, that particular scene dated exactly 2 months ago. She holds her head, ready to burst into tears.

Stark covers his mouth, debating on finishing the rest of the half emptied bottle _-That's Ross's daughter! It's got to be...Good god I'll never so much as poke Banner again!-_

 

* * *

 

"Good morning Miss Potts." Steve tosses his muffins onto the table with a grin on his face.

She smiles, "Oh wow. Thanks Steve."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Thor paces the kitchen, "My patriotic friend, I was under the assumption that Arrow Man was returning to us after his arrival back to the tower?"

Rogers shrugs his shoulders, "Me too, but it doesn't matter. I fell asleep at 10 last night on the coach. I think Barton and Romanoff came home a little before 11."

Pepper shifts her glance narrowing her eyebrows confused, " _Oh?_ They went out last night? I thought, she was into Banner, not anymore?"

Steve makes a noise shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know- All I know is right now, I am making blueberry muffins! Good morning Stark."

Tony rubs the back of his neck, face in a daze as he enters the kitchen. Pepper widens her eyes, concerned as to his quiet nature.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright?"

His head remains low and his voice quiet, "Yeah. I just -have a hangover."

"Seriously?!"

He throws his head back, "Pepper, please. I don't need a lecture right now. I had reason to, not like I just wanted to get drunk for the heck of it. I just took, one too many. Where's Natasha? Did Clint come down? Is Bruce awake?" He pulls his phone out, growling at his unread messages- _Is Fury serious?-_

Tony mumbles answering his phone, "What Fury!"

_"Stark, we've got a mission you need to attend to-"_

"Fury, I'm not going anywhere. We've got problems that need to be addressed."

" _What problems? Who killed Thor?"_

"No one's dead, yet. Listen, I need to meet with you."

_"Stark, if this is about getting your name plastered on SHIELD's HQ..."_

"No, it's about exposing a certain Army General for foul play."

_"And how do you know this?"_

"We need to talk privately."

_"Meet me at HQ?"_

"Yeah, whatever."

He flips his phone shut noticing Romanoff in a complete haze. She glances his way, eyes moist from her tears. She struggles trying to remain calm unable to say a word as she shuffles into the kitchen. The images she had imprinted on her mind from the night before were never going to dull. Natasha glances up, no doubt searching for Bruce, _her Bruce._

Clint comes down the stairs casually heading into the kitchen, "Good morning Nat."

She widens her eyes, "Is he okay?"

"He's finally asleep."

Natasha reaches up tugging her cheeks as she turns heading towards the elevator.

Barton holds her arm, "Leave him be Natasha. It's been a rough night."

Tony throws his phone in his pocket, "What happened Clint?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "The guy doesn't sleep. Every two seconds he breaks into tears when he's not tossing and turning,' he reaches into his pocket, 'And I snagged this from off his table just in case he got any stupid ideas."

Natasha snatches the blade gently holding it between her fingers.

Clint sighs heading towards the kitchen, "I figured it's a potential hazard."

Tony holds his head, "Did you guys talk at all?"

"Nope. He doesn't even know I slept in the chair. By the time I got in there last night, he was having some intense nightmare. I kind of feel bad for him."

Steve tosses his muffin container onto the table, "Alright, I'm tired of being left out of the loop!"

Pepper crosses her arms, "Me too. What's going on?"

Thor nodded in agreement. Tony glances at Natasha before slamming his hand onto the table, "Alright! You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! Bruce has practically been to hell and back! We need to seriously help him out of a severe case of depression and prove that life is worth living before he tries something stupid and manages to succeed! Let's just say it like it is, he's in love with Natasha and the only reason he can't handle it because his ex-wife/girlfriend was killed only two months ago!"

Natasha jumps, cheeks turning bright red, "Tony Stark!"

Stark waves his finger continuing in his 'speech', "Natasha managed to smuggle some intense footage out of SHIELD's files, so in case you're wondering, that's what we did last night! Sat through 4 hours of torture, blood, and abuse while Clint kept an eye him! Not because we're twisted, but because we want to help him. You can't help Bruce Banner if you have no idea what's got him dazed, groggy, and downright angry half the time! It's more than just being tied to a radioactive green giant your entire life; It's about being dragged into a cells, restrained onto cold tables, and having the crap beat out of you just to illicit some sort of emotional response! How would you feel if you had an alcoholic father who physical and mental abused you until you couldn't walk and think clearly? How would you feel if that same jerk killed your mother right in front of you when you were only 8 years old? How would you feel being forced to live with a monster built inside of you just because you saved a teenager from an overload of radiation? I'm beyond angry right now because not only are deranged aliens after his blood, but from people he should be able to trust. And just so you know, I'm going to report that jerk of a General to Fury for permitting, no, causing half the pain my buddy's gonna to live with for the rest of his entire damned life! Let me just say this, if Fury does nothing, I can assure you I will go to the base in New Mexico kill him myself!"

Steve raises his voice, "Stark!,' he breathes heavy, 'It's okay. Just calm down.

Pepper covers her mouth in shock, unable to say a word. Natasha falls into a chair at the table, tears falling into her fist, still holding the blade between her hands. Barton wraps his arms around her back with his own eyes filling, "Well, what's the solution. We've got to help him. We're all he's got."

Thor speaks from his quiet state, "Show him that he is loved."

Stark breathes, calming down from his inital blowup, "Exactly. Show him he's not alone and we understand him. Don't shout at him, don't fight with him, and for goodness sake don't poke him with stuff the way I did. I also need to watch my drinking habits, I know that bothers him. Don't be afraid to hug him if you can do it without startling him. Dear god, he needs all the hugs in the world."

The demigod raises his eyebrows, "Hug him? Without eliciting emotion responses?"

Tony points, "Natasha's obviously found a way to do it safely. On second thought, you're a big guy Thor, you'd probably crush him if you tried."

Steve holds his head, "Do you think he'll let me talk to him? I think I can help him with his loss."

The engineer shakes his head frantically, "He's got a super secretive nature, so don't say _a word_ to him about _anything_ he's been through. If he doesn't tell you about it, 'you know nothing'. Got it? He'd freak out if he knew what I just told you guys."

Pepper jumps up, "I'm making him tea for when he wakes up. What does he like?"

Natasha wipes her eyes, voice low and clear with a smile on her face, "Herbal, no sugar."

Miss Potts tilts her head, smiling as she looks at the glow in Natasha's bright green eyes, "You want to bring this up to his room in a bit?"

The assassin nods, not thinking twice, "Sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stirs, rolling back onto his back as he grips his forehead. That headache was killing him, unsure of what caused it to come on in the first place. His eyes stay closed, hearing light movement in the chair beside him. Banner's initial assumption of who it could be, quickly changes after hearing that soft sigh. In all honesty, he would've liked Tony's sarcastic male company, just to shake him from his intense nightmare.

His brown eyes flutter, head tilted in her direction. His clean shirt was half undone, hanging out of his baggy pants. Bruce didn't have the patience to pull a blanket over himself, just fell asleep on top his bed rather then 'in' it. The comforter was slightly wrinkled from all his wrestling and his eyes reddened from the tears.

He smirks trying to be polite, calm and collected, "Miss Romanoff."

Since last night all Natasha had on her mind was wrapping him into her arms. Yet, upon entering his room, she hesitated to even touch him seeing his reddened cheeks and exhausted expression.

She smirks, "Good morning Dr. Banner. I heard the water run about an hour ago. I just assumed you'd be up."

He rubs his eyes and forehead, knees lifted as he plants his bare feet on the comforter, "What time is it Natasha?"

"10 to 11. Pepper made you tea. Herbal, no sugar, the way you like it."

He tugs on his thick curls eyes closing, "Did you sleep there all night?"

Natasha uncrosses her legs, - _If only he knew what she did last night! -_ "No. I thought about it. Clint took a shift."

"Why."

"You know why. I, we, -"

He sits up smiling out of pure tension and nervousness, "If you come out, with some twisted reason as to why I shouldn't kill myself, I'll throw you out of the room."

She sighs heavy, lifting her eyes towards the window to shrink her pupils, "What if I wrote you a letter with about 60 reasons why you shouldn't even think about cutting yourself."

He snorts, "You and Tony combined couldn't come up with 60."

Natasha narrows her focus, lip quivering as she hands him an envelope, "You're right. Combined we came up with about 100."

His brown eyes shift down, trembling as he takes it from her hands. She stands at the edge of his bed quoting him from their little night out, "Please Bruce. You just, mean a lot to me."

He keeps his head down opening the letter out of pure curiosity with every intent of mocking every single word. He shakes his head seeing the numbers, they really did came up with 100, and it was beyond obvious which ones came from Tony;

_1) To Live for Tomorrow._

_2) To Smile Knowing You Made It Through a 'Storm'._

_3) People Need You._

_4) To Make Memories._

_5) To Stop Tony From Blowing Up His Lab._

_6) You're a Strong Person_

_7) To Patch Up Clint When He Comes Back From a Mission_

_8) To Help Another Orphaned Russian Little Girl._

_9) For Blueberries!_

_10) For Science!_

_11) To Have A Good Dream_

_12) To Catch Stark When He's Falling. (Literally)_

_13) To Smash Things_

_14) To Stop Aliens from Invading NYC_

_15) Tea (Herbal, No Sugar) :)_

_16) To Walk Through Morningside Park._

_17) To Laugh Over Something Your Cousin Did._

_18) To Remember That Special Someone_

_19) You're A Genius_

20) _To Read A Good Book_

_21) Physics!_

_22) To Feel Like You Belong_

_23) To Experience A New Adventure_

_24) To Feel the Sun on Your Skin_

_25) Annoy Steve With Big Scientific Phrases_

_26) To Fight For What You Believe In_

_27) To Prove Your Father Wrong_

_28) To Be Yourself_

_29) Sunsets_

_30) City Lights_

_31) To Keep A Secret_

_32) To Share A Secret_

_33) To Know That You Are_ _Never_ _Alone_

_34) Remind Natasha Not To Remove Her Patches_

_35) To Come Up With A Witty Remark_

_36) For Someone to Catch You When You're Unsteady On Your Feet._

_37) To Fix Tony's Reactor_

_38) To Hear Natasha Humming Moon River_

_39) To Receive A Compliment on Some Simple Observation._

_40) To Feel That Feeling_

_41) To Have Someone Run a Hand Through Your Curly Hair_

_42) To Learn A Little Russian_

_43) To Cover Stark When He Screws Up_

_44) To Feel A Cool Breeze_

_45) To Make Someone Else Feel Like A Million Bucks (Despite being in Baggy Pajamas)_

_46) To Have Your Best Friend Catch You In An Awkward Moment_

_47) Your Expressive Brown Eyes_

_48) To Know That You Are A Part of A Team_

_49) To Know That You Have a 'Family'._

_50) To Brush An Eyelash off My Cheek_

_51) To Brush Away My Tears_

_52) To Feel Someone Brush Yours_

_53) To Cut Off The Circulation In My Finger Tips._

_54) To Hear Thor Talking At 4 In the Morning_

_55) To Feel Someone Rest On Your Shoulder_

_56) To Know That 'No One Goes Through Life Unscathed'_

_57) To Comfort a Broken-Hearted Assassin_

_58) (You Still Need A Coverup Name. Ex: Natalie Rushman)_

_59) Palm Squirrels_

_60) To Clear That 'Red In Your Ledger'_

_61) Help Someone Else Clear Theirs_

_62) Give Yourself Time To Heal_

_63) To Have That Special Moment._

_64) To Hear Someone Call Your Name_

_65) To Know That Someone's Got Your Back_

_66) A Warm Embrace_

_67) To Feel Someone Rub Your Back_

_68) To Stay Out Until Midnight_

_69) Because You're The Sweetest Person I've Ever Known_

_70) Your Nervous Habits_

_71) To Hold Someone Who Cares About You_

_72) To Know That You Didn't Give Up_

_73) To Know That You Made A Difference_

_74) To Know That Someone Else Can Feel Your Pain_

_75) Pull Pranks On Pepper!_

_76) (I Still Need A Tour Guide.)_

_77) To Know That You Lived Your Life Completely_

_78) To Feel Wanted_

_79) To Catch A Snowflake on Your Nose (Bet You've Never Tried It)_

_80) To Get That Second Chance_

_81) Because I'd/We'd Fall Apart Without You_

_82) Because The World Would Lose A Hero_

_83) Because You're Beautiful, (Really!)_

_84) There's A Lot More To Learn About_

_85) What about when we could use 'a little worse?'_

_86) You Have Memories That Need To Be Made_

_87) Me! Your Science Bro! Will Literally Throw Himself In A River! I'm Not Kidding!_

_88) When You Reach the Bottom, The Only Place Left To Go Is Up._

_89) BROMANCE! MY BROMANCE BUDDY!_

_90) To Hear Fury Give You A Job Well Done_

_91) Because the World Would_ _Suck_ _Without You_

_92) Your Cousin...You're All She's Got._

_93) Counting The Stars In A Clear Sky_

_94) You've Still Got So Much To Give_

_95) I'd Miss Hearing The Beat Of Your Heart_

_96) It Will Get Better, I Swear._

_97) The Pain Will Ease._

_98) I'd DIE Without You!_

_99) Because Tomorrow Could Be The Best Day Of Your Life._

_100) Потому что вы любили доктора баннер_ _\- Because You Are Loved Dr. Banner._

Natasha lowers her head, shutting her eyes as a tear slips down her face. She really couldn't have sat any closer without sitting on his lap, "We love you Bruce."

His eyes are still focused on that note, glad he wasn't wearing his glasses. Reading the words a bit blurry made it slightly easier to take without breaking down into tears right then and there. Bruce shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath before glancing her way. Natasha had that way about her when really, she didn't have to say a word. He takes her hand into his, kissing it tenderly. His thumb lightly circling over her slender fingers.

She looks up feeling his soft lips on her hand. Natasha tilts her head, holding her lips together to stop them from quivering. She breathes heavy wrapping her arms around Bruce, _her Bruce._ He lowers his head into the side of her neck, returning her warm embrace as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

 

* * *

 

Barton had waited patiently, ready to run up the stairs if they didn't show up fast. His blue eyes widen jumping up to meet Natasha as she exits the elevator, "Well? How'd he take it?"

She nods, wiping underneath her eye as she whispers calmly, "Okay. He'll be alright, it just takes time."

"Can I talk to him?"

She shrugs, "If you want. I told him you were in there last night."

Clint cringes, "Was he mad?"

"At first. He's okay now. He just still looks exhausted, after what, 24 hours of sleep?"

He crosses his arms concerned, "Banner's tired Nat. Just let him sleep."

Natasha sighs still whispering, "He can't just sleep because he'll shut down mentally. He'll just break away like he always does."

"And he's coming down?"

She nods, "I'm just running into my room for a minute. Just make sure someone keeps an eye on him."

Moments after she leaves, the elevator door opens. Bruce exits slowly and deliberately, nose stuck in a book. Barton takes in everything, how well his hair is combed, what he's wearing, and the look on his face. He smiles, "Morning Doc."

Bruce gives a quick glance up before going back to his book, "Hi Barton."

"How are you feeling?"

He smiles politely holding his book to the side, "Fine yourself."

Clint just nods. He can never really look at Bruce the same way after hearing what he's been through. And underneath that attempt to look composed and 'normal', Clint knew he was broken. He snickers, "You don't sleep very well."

The doctor looks down, his cheeks nervously flush a pinkish color, "Sorry Clint. I kept you up?"

Barton uncrosses his arms, "No, it's okay. I slept fine but you're pretty restless. You want to talk?"

He smirks nervously flipped the pages in his book without ever making real eye contact with Clint, "I'm fine. I just spent all day yesterday vomiting what felt like every little thing that's ever entered into my body. I'm just a little tired that's all."

The archer nods, "Okay but you can't keep hiding everything forever."

He bites his cheek, "I'm not stupid Clint, I know why you were there."

Barton shrugs, "Because I want to help. Because the Dr. Banner I know doesn't sleep until 11:30. Because you know I saw you swallow that mouth full of pills last night. Because you know I pulled a blade off your desk. Because I found that revolver in your drawer, sitting right on top of a newspaper cutout."

His eyes fill, head still bowed low just listening to Barton talk.

"I didn't tell anybody. _I'm_ not stupid Banner. You can lie to Steve, you can lie to Thor, you can try to lie to yourself. But don't lie to me, don't lie to Stark and for God's sake don't lie to Natasha. You're hurting Bruce and the only way you're going to feel any better is if you accept that we're here for you and want to help,' he pauses before continuing, 'And you probably hate me right now."

Bruce keeps his voice low, "I don't hate you."

He swings his arms, "Yeah, well. Good luck finding an once of solitude for a good 3 years. I call it tough love. Going to the lab?"

He nods, "I was."

Barton reaches over tapping his shoulder, "Hang in there. Don't give up."

Bruce is more startled by everything Clint was able to found out in out night. He whispers only half-heartedly as he heads for the lab, "Thanks Clint."

The archer smiles, "I'll see you later Bruce."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Stark's eyes lit up the moment Bruce paced into the lab, dressed the way he usually was, thick curly lock falling onto his forehead. No matter how composed and put together he looked at the moment, Tony couldn't pull those rough images out of his mind. Knowing what he'd been through made it beyond difficult for Stark not to run up and squeeze him. He lowers his head to appear busy with a model, watching Bruce from his peripheral vision;

"Did you read your 100 commandments?"

Banner answers in a whisper, eyes and nose still glued in his book, "Yes."

"You'll read them daily,' he switches to a british accent, 'Every night before you go to bed when you used to say you're prayers, I want you to read it 50 times."

Bruce just breathes head still lowered as his eyes read a page. Tony sighs, losing his comedic accent, "Listen, in all seriousness, Natasha loves that clever little awkward witty scientist, for his big heart, sarcasm, open ideas, hidden emotions, secretive independent nature, high standards, angry outbursts, and frankly, I like you for the same things! You are worth 5 times your old man ever was, or could've been. Forget everyone who ever said you were worth nothing. Screw em! Dr. Bruce Banner? He's a genius. He's a hero. And he happens to be my best friend."

Banner looks up, tears in his eyes as he gives a smile, "Thanks Tony."

Stark tugs the bottom his AC/DC shirt cracking his neck before returning to his model, "So, with that said, where are you taking Nat out for the day?"

Bruce keeps his head down, fingers pressing against the rim of his book. His eyes shift upwards startled by Tony's question, "I'm doing what?"

Stark drops his hands into his lap, "Listen buddy, it's February 14. Pepper calls it 'Couples Day'. Where you taking Natasha?"

He snickers reopening his book, "I'm not taking her anywhere. I would've spent the day in bed and if she didn't run up to get me. And what makes you think we're a 'couple'?"

Tony keeps his eyes on the screen, "Hm mm. So she wakes you up, gives you a letter, and you run and hide in my lab. You're still tiptoeing big guy."

Bruce chuckles finishing his statement, "I never learned how to strut."

"She's going to be looking for you to do something with her, 'as a friend', you know that right?"

He sighs tugging his hair, "I know."

"Okay well..." He stops. _Maybe it's best to just leave it for now. God only knows what he would've done if Betty were here._ The guy still probably needed years to heal after everything he'd been through.

His friend keeps his voice low gripping his fingers. Tony's shocked when he opens his mouth, "I mean, I should, do something for her. After everything she's done for me. Right?"

Stark nods his head. _-If he only knew what Natasha did for him!-_ "Yeah, you should."

"Just to say 'thank you'."

"Yeah, you should."

Bruce narrows his brown-eyed stare. Tony shrugs his shoulders, "What?"

"Well don't help me or anything. What are you doing with Pepper later?"

Tony blushes, "Eh. She likes flowers so I spent about $200 on a full bouquet. We're going to dinner at an expensive place she's had her eyes on for a while. She probably wouldn't mind if you came with Nat."

Banner goes into a panic eyes wide, "I'm not doing that Tony. I barely know the girl!"

"Don't kid yourself. You're closer then you think. Take Nat for a walk around the lake over here and just ask her what she likes. Or you could always just ask Clint. You don't _technically_ have to go anywhere if you're not feeling good."

Bruce holds his head, " _Ask_ _Clint._ Look all I want to do is find a way to say 'thank you'. Is that so complicated? Give her something that will last longer then a week,' he freezes, eyes widening at a possibility, 'Stark, you know that empty room on floor 70?"

Tony waves his hand without thinking twice, "Take the whole floor Bruce. I'm serious. Anything you want just tell me and you got it."

"I just need the room. Can I-"

"It's yours."

"Tony, you're the best." He jumps up scooping his glasses into his pocket before he dashes for the door. Starks swings his feet still sitting on the stool with a smile on his face as he sings in his version of a Jamaican accent _;_

_"You know that boy's to shy, he gotta kiss the girl."_

 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Tiny Dancer

　

She chuckles, "Steve, that's ridiculous!"

Rogers brushes his card into the pile, "No, it's because you had the highest card so unfortunately, you get the pile."

Natasha holds her head still laughing, "No fair."

He reaches over ready to scramble the cards. Romanoff glances at the clock. Sitting and playing 'hearts' with Rogers and Thor wasn't exactly her idea of a great day. Especially when she hadn't seen Bruce at all since that morning. Now, at around 5:30, still no sign of her friend. Stark told her he was busy with a project before he took off with Pepper and that Clint was supervising. It sounded legit.

She would've thrown her arms around him the instant she heard that tender voice softly calling her name. Bruce hesitated to disturb her for a number of reasons, remaining quiet as he barely entered into the kitchen, "Um, Miss Romanoff? Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Natasha tried to stay calm, jumping up at his call. He leads her to the side away from the others nervously shoving his hands into his pockets and twirling his tongue, "I'm sorry Natasha, are you busy?"

She shakes her head smile on her face, "No, not at all. Why? What's up?"

He grips the back of his head, "I was just wondering, if you were up to it- just a quick walk around the lake?"

Natasha leans her head into the wall holding her smile, "I'd love to."

He sighs, "I feel bad, I know you like Morningside I'm just not up to-"

She chuckles, "Bruce, the lake is fine. I could use some fresh air."

Bruce nods and looks down as he discretely handing her a small envelope, "Can you give me, five minutes? Is that okay?"

Romanoff looks up surprised by his maneuver as she slips his note into her pocket. - _She'd read it later.-_ She smirks tenderly whispering, "Of course Bruce. I'll meet you in ten."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Honestly, she had no idea where the next few hours went. One minute they were walking along the lake, the next they were parked on a bench enjoying a cool breeze. It really didn't matter where they were or what they did. As long as she could talk with him and make him smile, she was content.

Natasha stays to his side as they take in the atmosphere, still rested on that bench as they watch the sunset. She rolls her shoulders back, shaking her short red hair in the wind, "Oh! I love that."

He chuckles, "I've noticed."

She smiles hearing his reaction, "It's the little things that get me excited."

Romanoff reopens her eyes seeing his eyes shift downwards, dark curly locks blowing lightly. She reaches down gently covering his hand with hers. He can feel the butterflies circling through his stomach every time she smiles, every time she says a word, every time she finds some excuse to hold him.

Lightly, Natasha nudges his side, "It's nice to see your smile."

He keeps his head low, nervously twirling his tongue; "You make me smile Natasha."

She blushes, lowering her head as he overturns her hand wrapping it between his. When he leans in to kiss her cheek, she lowers her head onto his shoulder.

He jumps, eyes wide as he lightly squeezes her hand, "Oh! I have something to show you- it's back at the tower."

She glances to the side of her eyes after removing her head from his shoulder. Unsure of how to handle the glow in his stare, she just smiles.

He shrugs his shoulders and stands up, never releasing her hands, "Clint's probably worried by now anyways."

She stands up after him, holding his hand as they head back 'home', "Probably. Thanks for the walk."

They continue to walk as Bruce gives her hand another squeeze.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha follows his fingers as he punches the numbers into the elevator. She crosses her arms, narrowing her stare with a smirk on her face, "Floor 70? Bruce, what are you up to?"

"Trouble." He smiles blushing a bright red. No matter how much he wants to, he can't look in her direction. He shoves his free hand into his pocket, waiting for Natasha to exit ahead of him as they reach that floor.

She turns around brushing her hair behind her ear, "You're blushing Dr. Banner."

Bruce pauses in his nervous cheek biting, heading down the hall, "Just, bear with me Natasha."

He stops outside a closed-door tugging on the bottom of his sport-coat, "Okay. I- wanted to do something, just to say _thank you_. You're going to think I've lost my mind, but you'll have to admit it's orignal."

Natasha looks down, gently taking the key from his open palm, " _Original_ huh? Have you been at this all day?"

He tugs the back of his neck, "Remember when you told me all you wanted was a place to vent? Release energy in a non-destructive fashion?"

She narrows her focus turning the key. She can feel him shifting his weight, just watching from the side.

From the moment she opens the door, Natasha's at a loss for words.. She slowly enters the room, running her finger over the ballet barre, glancing up at the large mirrors covering a full side of the wall.

She chuckles snapping out of a fluid ballet move with her foot and arm, "A Ballet Barre? Where did you get the mirrors? Tony's room?"

Bruce gives a nervous smirk, "There just scraps Miss Romanoff. I didn't have time get you what I wanted."

Her little studio was complete with an upright piano, small flowers left on the top in a clear crystal container. She covers her mouth, her mind spinning in circles, "I'm all tongue-tied Bruce,' her eyes light up as she notices the petals, 'Gala Lillis? How?"

He leans in the door frame, arms crossed as he watches her eyes take in every little thing, "Lucky guess."

She tilts her head, "Tell me."

He rests his head into the wall, "They were Betty's favorite."

Natasha just smiles glancing about the room to ignore the tears forming in her eyes, "No ones ever done anything, quite like this for me."

He chuckles nervously, "I warned you it was original."

"Aw Bruce. It's perfect."

With a fluid movement, she kicks off her shoes and steps into a fourth position, closes her eyes and twirls into a double pirouette. Her head tilting in her movement as she gracefully steps out of it into a quick adagio. Arms just as soft as her movement. She steps back, dropping her arms abruptly as her cheeks flush a bright red. Natasha knows he's been watching her, "It's been a while, I'm a little rusty."

He lowers his head, smile on his face, "It didn't look rusty."

She presses her sides nervously, "It's, strange, dancing with no music."

Bruce nods his head towards the piano, "Tony can play if you wanted him to. Maybe not today, because he's busy with Pepper-The radio works too."

Natasha clasps her hands behind her back tilting her head, "Just Tony? You could probably learn fast, if you wanted to of course. You're quick to figure stuff out."

He tugs on his neck, "Actually- well. Jennifer showed me a few things."

Her eyes light up, "Play for me?"

Bruce throws his head back, "Natasha, it's been a while."

"It can't be as rusty as my ballet. Please?"

He sighs, completely hesitant until he officially makes eye-contact with her pathetic stare. She nudges his side, "I won't judge."

Bruce slowly pulls himself up from the wall as she leads him to the piano, standing to the side. He snickers sarcastically glancing over the keys, "You might want to cover your ears."

She rolls her eyes, "I didn't blindfold you when I was dancing."

"I don't remember anything."

"Yes you do, you're a genius. Just play the first thing that comes to mind."

His fragile body is as tight as possible, barely loose enough to hit a note. His head stays low, eyes looking at her as his hands find a C chord, rolling up to an A minor.

Natasha closes her eyes, lowering her head on top of her hands. As she recognizes the song, her voice automatically hums to his chords. Seeing him give a smile in her direction, she forms the words on her lips. Her sweet voice lightly singing the lyrics;

"Moon River, Wider Then a Mile, I'm Crossing You In Style, Someday..."

She takes a slow step back pointing her toe, arching her back in a graceful bend, still singing softly. She smiles, noticing his delicate brown eyes right back on her through the reflection in the mirror. Minutes pass before she hears that last note, ending all too soon. He holds his head looking her way as she rests her hand on the barre. She chuckles biting her finger nail, "Play something else."

He raises his eyebrows, "I- don't know anything else."

Natasha waves her hand, "Oh please. Play whatever you remember. I'm still not judging, just so you know."

He keeps his eyes down low, shifting into an F chord, a D Minor, and a B flat. She melts into a movement before snapping her head, eyes wide as she recognizes the song. She brushes her hand over the barre, singing to herself, eyes lowering into a haze. Her movement reflecting her pure focus in his piano playing, _"Shall, I stay, Would it Be A Sin, If I Can't, Help..._ Any reason you picked that? _"_

He mumbles from his song, "I thought you weren't judging."

She snickers, "I'm not, I'm trying to sing and I don't know the words."

He sarcastically glances her way, lock fallen onto his forehead. Natasha covers her mouth, pausing in her stretches. She throws her hands over her hip snickering lightly before she continues, " _Like A River Flows Surely to the Sea, Darling, So It Goes, Some Things Are Meant To Be."_

She drops her arms, clapping as he reaches his final chord. She knows he cut the song in half before resting his head back onto his hands. Natasha roves to the opposite end of the room fiddling with the radio, "Whose iPod is this?"

Bruce chuckles, "Tony's. He wanted to test it out."

She twirls her forefinger over the play button, knowing he left on his Areosmith. She throws her head back hysterical, "He's a loon. What else does he have on here?"

Natasha tilts her head hearing the soft taps from the beginning of Renee Olstead's; _A Love That Will Last._ She steps back humming to herself, as she choreographs her own routine. Her arms move, her toes pointed perfectly as she takes over the room with her gestures.

Bruce smiles, completely lost as his eyes stay fixed on that sweet Russian girl. Her short red hair tossing in response to her movement, her eyes lightly closed as she drops herself into the moment. As she arches from the floor, her eyes reopen, green eyes drawn immediately into his soft delicate cocoa stare. The music hits an instrumental pause giving her an awkward silence as they smile at each other.

She stands up heading towards him. Her smile is there, though on the inside, she's shaking like a leaf. Holding out her hand, she breathes heavy, "Dance with me?"

He widens his eyes as he shakes his head, "I don't dance Miss Romanoff."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I'll teach you."

Bruce snickers, "No."

"Please?"

"Natasha."

Natasha tilts her head, "I'll persuade you."

He rolls his eyes, hesitantly standing up in front of her, "And what if the, 'other guy', says 'no'."

Ignoring his refusal, she gracefully lifts his right hand to her lower back, resting hers on his shoulder. Romanoff holds onto his other hand, standing close enough to feel his nervous trembling. She tilts her head refering to the lyrics in the song, _-Don't Even Think About Saying Goodbye-_ "That's an interesting statement now isn't it?"

He keeps his head down, lock of hair hanging on his forehead, "You say something Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "You heard me."

She keeps a slow rock, barely shifting her weight as he presses his forehead against hers. Her heart skips a beat when he kisses her nose sending a tingling sensation pooling through her stomach. Natasha leans in after he pulls away, gently resting her head on his chest. His heart is pounding and he's trembling subtly. Bruce holds her close, brushing his cheek over the top of her soft red hair. She was content staying in his warm embrace, and that was all he cared about. Whenever he was with her, Bruce felt whole again.

Natasha could have stayed there forever, wrapped in his arms. She didn't care about anything else in the world. As long as she could hold him, fell his heart beat, warm touch, and see a smile, she would always feel complete.

They stay close to the corner, large window providing an illuminating soft blue color into the room as the song faded slowly. Even in the silence, neither one of them dared to even move.

 

* * *

 

"Houston, we have a problem." Tony flashes his papers onto the table before parking himself next to Pepper.

Steve skims through the notes, "What happened Stark?"

"I went to H.Q early this morning with the intent of running to New Mexico. Something else came up."

Thor sits up straighter face expressing concern. Rogers rolls his eyes, "Okay, so what happened?"

"There's a new guy in town, creating some device with an extremely dangerous radiative chemical that could potentially destroy all of New York City for starts."

Steve shrugs his shoulders, "Okay."

Tony crosses his arms sarcastically, " _Okay?_ This is distracting me from getting my hands on General Ross! This, this, _thing_ , is gonna be a waste of my missiles I wanted to use on Ross!"

Rogers lifts his hand to his cheek, "Well, the sooner we take care of 'this guy', the sooner you can tell Fury about your, general friend. And do not going running to New Mexico by yourself after this is over. Understood?"

"Yeah well. Tell the rest of them to suit up. I'm gonna go recharge my stuff."

"Stark."

Tony turns to face the Captain as he heads for his room. Steve widens his eyes as he repeats himself, "Understood?"

Pepper holds her head, "Really Stark. You can't go by yourself."

The Iron Man opens his mouth to give a smart reply, only to be cut off by _that woman_. Natasha couldn't have held a bigger smile on her face as she entered the kitchen, "Good morning."

Thor holds his head, "Lady Romanoff, it has been far from a good morning. Our host has provided us with another problem concerning the realm in which we are currently residing."

Natasha keeps her smile as she pours herself coffee unphased by the potential disaster. After the night she enjoyed with Bruce, _what could possibly be wrong in her world-_ "Oh."

Stark holds his head, "This scientist thinks he's gonna blow New York. This sucks! I was on my way to crash Ross's place!"

Romanoff looks over the table, glancing over files. Her mouth shifts a sip of coffee into her cheek before she swallows. Her face changes, "Dr. Aldon? That name looks...familiar."

Tony shuts his eyes, nodding his head, "It's..."

She narrows her focus, "Is it him, or isn't it?"

"It's him."

She lifts an eyebrow angrily, "Well, it's as good as kicking Ross."

"This guy didn't do half what the general did-"

"It doesn't matter to me. He still hurt Bruce so I'd welcome a chance to give this jerk a piece of my mind. When can we leave?" She quickly puts down her mug tugging on her shirt.

Steve shakes his head, "You guys are scaring me. Really. Revenge isn't always the answer for-"

Natasha whips her head around towards Rogers, "Shut up and get your shield!"

Tony tugs his neck nervously, "Whose telling Bruce?"

Her green eyes widen, "Why? He doesn't have to know about it."

"We need the 'other guy' Little Red. Someone's got to tell him."

Thor shakes his head, "I have limited contact with the physician. If he has endured past abuse from this scientist we are going after, I shall certainly not want to be the one who brings such disturbing news of reuniting."

Clint Barton's whispers sound louder then normal as he exits the elevator, Banner standing beside him. Their conversation looked intense, heads bowed low Barton's eyes wide and expressive. Clint must have been kind about his 'tough love' as he kept a hold on the doctor's shoulder who kept to himself, hands clasped, eyes focused downwards.

Barton opens his mouth addressing the group, "What's up guys."

Tony ignores him, walking over towards Bruce. "Read the files."

Hawkeye lifts a paper, glancing over highlights, "Oh beautiful. Radioactive weapons, middle of New York City, looks interesting."

Steve Rogers gives a heavy sigh, "Barton! What could be beautiful about that sort of weapon?"

"He's being sarcastic Steve." Natasha brushes her hand through her hair. Her fingers fumble to hide certain files from the view of her physician who stands beside her. Her hand is gently covered by his as he stops her from pulling away. She smiles nervously glancing up towards him, " _Preevet Vrach_ Banner."

His cocoa stare pierces into hers knowing she's hiding something. He lightly lifting her hand from his way, returning her smile, " _Preevet_ Miss Romanoff."

Natasha permits him to take it, knowing she was already able to fold and hide what she wanted to, "Are you up to this Dr. Banner?"

He fiddles with his glasses shaking his head, "What? Transforming voluntarily to prevent a radioactive explosion?"

"Something like that."

"No, but thank you for asking."

She sighs, looking at her fingers. Natasha is beyond nervous though she keeps a calm appearance. _-God help this 'Dr. Aldon' if he even thinks about hurting Bruce, her Bruce.-_ Natasha catches Banner's glasses as he fumbles through the papers. She snickers, cleaning the lenses with her shirt before replacing them in his pocket, "You've got a lot of scratches there Doc."

He follows her movement with a nervous smirk, "Thanks Natasha."

Tony coughs sarcastically, "So, we ready? Fury wants to meet with us in 20 minutes."

Thor stands up, ready for action. Pepper glances at her watch, "I have a flight that leave in two hours to Washington. Tony, keep in touch with me. Please don't do anything stupid."

He smirks, "Anything for my little spice."

 

* * *

Fury gives that stern expression as he paces the room, "Well, in short our new 'friend' has been creating a radiative chemical he plans to turn into a bomb that can destroy a complete city depending on how much of the matter is used. His 'bat cave' is located about half a mile from a train station, 4 miles from Grand Central Station. Your job is to disable the creation and collect the material."

Rogers widens his eyes, "You want us to steal it? What are you going to do with it?"

Natasha pounds her open palm into her head. Barton snickers, "Steve, chill out."

Tony crosses his arms, "Actually, I'm going to have to side with the Old Fossil on this one. What are you going to with the chemicals Fury? It's not like they belonged to you and you want the back."

Fury crosses his arms, "Excuse me, do I go to your place and boss you around? Listen up. Dr. Aldon's minions aren't human-"

Clint chuckles, "What? We got little robots to chase down or something?"

The director narrows his focus, "Happy to amuse you. Now if you'd all just-"

Stark waves his hand, "Thinks he's a big shot cause he can boss us around."

Steve clenches his teeth, "Can you shut up and take orders for once in your life?"

"You want fries with that Steve?" Tony laughs sarcastically as he pretends to write on his palm.

Fury slams his hands onto the table, "Listen up! You're going up against some of the most difficult weapons we've ever encountered. You need to follow instructions. Thor, you and Banner are going to have to find some way ward them off of Stark when he shuts down the system. Barton, Steve, and Romanoff need to patrol the streets and keep pedestrians from the weaponry."

"Easy enough. Can we go now?" Stark jumps up swinging his arms.

Nick raises his voice, "Stark! Shut, up! The dictator is worse then Loki in the sense that he has power and tools to manipulate. Agent Barton, be extra careful."

He shrugs, "You act like I'm the only one whose been 'unmade'."

Stark snickers evilly, "Unmade huh? Unmade by SHIELD?"

Bruce speaks up from his quiet state, nervously twirling his tongue, "So, you don't need _me_ , you just need _the monster_?"

Fury moves his head in frustration, more so with Stark then anyone else as he addresses the doctor, "Basically. "

Bruce keeps his head low, "Why? I don't see a need to go to any extreme."

"They are on the verge of destroying a city with millions of people, that doesn't sound like a threat to you?"

He holds his head, "To solve a problem, you create a problem?"

"You're not a problem. You proved you could control yourself the last time we released you."

"Oh! Released me? So in essence, my body is nothing more then a cage for _that thing_?"

Fury glances to the sides in confusion, "It's Dr. Aldon, you've never heard of him before? He's brutal Dr. Banner!"

His brown eyes widen with hints of fear and anger. Romanoff shoots a compassionate fearful glance in his direction, her heart beat probably racing at the same speed as his. He snickers nervously, "I know Fury."

Steve shuts his eyes knowing of Natasha's attempts to hide it from him, "Dr. Banner -"

Bruce stands up completely distraught, nervously tugging on his fingers. He answers Rogers as he heads towards the back of the room, "It's fine. Fury wants a monster, that's all. No big deal,' he whispers to himself as he quietly walks off, 'All I've ever been is treated like some object anyways."

Tony walks forward in an attempt to catch him, slipping from his grip. He mumbles a swear under his breath, "Well he's hit rock bottom. Good work Fury."

Natasha narrows her focus, angrily smashing her fists into the table before storming off after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He shivered when he heard her calls, already managed to lock himself in an empty room;

"Bruce! Bruce come on! Talk to me."

The physician grips his head, pacing as he relives some horrible memory, "Natasha! Please!"

She tugs at the door knob, "Bruce, if you don't open the door, I will and you will regret it!"

"Why?! Fury wants me-?!"

"Screw Fury! I want you!" She tugs at the knob, digging through her pocket for a hair pin.

He throws his head back, tears building in his eyes, "Natasha, I just need to be left alone."

She jabs the pin into the key hole, "Bruce! Just stop it already,' she breathes heavy trying to calm down, 'I've seen you cry, I've seen your scars, I know you've been through every hell imaginable I just need you to trust me and let me help. For the sake of-."

She freezes, pushing the door open, now unlocked from her pin. She studies him, sitting down, back leaned up against the wall as he twirls the safer end of a blade up and down his fingers. Natasha steps in front of him, knowing he won't look up, "Don't you dare."

He holds his head in a whisper, dropping the blade to the side, "Let me go Natasha. Why do you keep trying to breathe air into something that's already dead."

She kneels to the floor at his level, hands gently over his knees, "Can you look up, please?"

He throws his head back into the wall, eyes still shut tight. She sighs heavy, "Bruce, we need you."

He gives a quick glare before lowering his eyes back down, "Why? Because I can destroy more than one building or person at a time. Some of you are under the impression that I actually enjoy that. _I don't._ I don't want to do this anymore! I'm tired of being manipulated and abused! Mistreated like some dumb experiment or an object. I'm done Natasha!"

She leans in remaining quiet, "No one's going to manipulate you."

He snickers nervously, "They're not going to get very far with a machine that's broken."

"You're not broken, you just to stop fighting with me and let someone fix you."

She shuts her eyes in frustration, hearing Clint call her name, "Not now Barton!"

The archer enters with a heavy sigh, "Guys, we've got to go. Aldon's already got his first herd running through New York -and Bruce! Hand it over."

Natasha brushes her hair behind her ear, gently taking Banner's hands into hers.

He pulls away gently, body trembling as he shoves the blade into his pocket. He holds hands hands out to block both Clint and Natasha, "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't bother me."

She trails behind him, whispering to Clint who is the last to follow, "Thor is supposed to be with him?

"I already asked Thor to watch him. I'll keep an eye on him too Nat, no worries. Fury wants you with me and I had the feeling you had another idea-"

"Screw Fury cause I'm not leaving his side. Aldon shoots him a look and I'll rip his heart out. And don't even try to stop me if you see me attack this guy!"

Clint nods, "Just, be careful Nat. I don't need you getting hurt over revenge."

"Ugh! You're beginning to sound just like Steve!"

"Listen, if I see this Aldon guy, I'll rip him first."

"Well, I'd like to have a piece of him, but I won't get too picky. As long as someone does I'll be able to sleep tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

　The Iron Man mumbled as he twirled in the air avoiding a second fire in his general direction, "Holy smokes! I thought this guy only had guns!? _Regular_ guns?!"

Steve holds his ear piece, swinging an enemy from off his back, "Funny, if you actually shut up in that meeting earlier, we would've got more information out of Fury."

Thor takes his hammer into the air to illicit a storm on top of a group of fighters, "Patriotic Man, I can only do so much while standing on my own. Where is the physician in his other bodily form?"

Rogers takes a quick breath staying beside the demigod, "Thor, I don't think they landed yet. Hold on,' he holds his earpiece, 'Romanoff? Barton?"

Natasha pounds the intercom from inside the jet, "Steve, we're landing now, just hang on."

Clint mumbles as he crashes the jet onto a rocky surface, "Sorry Banner. Usually I land a lot softer."

The doctor holds his head waiting by the exit, in a rush to get this over with, "It's fine."

She's the first to jump out staying by Bruce's side as a shot is fired. He jumps when his far-sighted glance notices a glow aimed in their direction. His brown eyes express an inner panic, pushing his body over hers as they fall to the ground. The instant she hears that shrill, Natasha she knows he took the hit for her Her eyes wide, her pulse racing, she stammers to her knees, "Bruce? Oh, God no! Tell me you're okay! Bruce talk to me!" Her thoughts shift to that thing inside of him holding her head, "You've got to fight it. You're the one in control."

He frantically moves away from her, head bowed low, on his hands and mind trying to control the abrupt and unexpected transformation as much as possible. His rough breathing muffled his whispers as he tenderly calls her name halfway between a warning and an act of reassurance, "Natasha."

Natasha clenches her teeth when she sees the blood pouring from his body. Quickly she fires her pistol in the general direction of their fire, her back turned towards him as she stays on her knees. Her anger is evident as she doubles in her typical firing speed swearing under her breath. _Whoever hit him, is going to die!-_ "It'll be okay. Breathe Bruce. It's okay, you're in control! It's alright, you can do this!"

Clint runs to their aid, eyebrows low in frustration as he fires away in the same direction she is, "Who shot him!?"

She raises her voice as her eyes narrow, "I don't know but if he transforms because of it, he won't be able to control the hulk!"

Barton rolls his eyes as he sets up his aim, cursing in Russian before he replies. "Beautiful! Well, lingering around him is a little dangerous right now don't you think?"

Natasha removes her second pistol from the holster wrapped on her thigh, never halting in her random firing; "Shut up Barton!"

The archer nods, remaining as supportive as possible, occasionally glancing at the struggling Banner. Clint feels a chill roll up his spine, slightly afraid as he watches his friend's muscles slowly expand and contract in rapid motions. Blood spilled onto the pavement as he gags, unable to cough anything up. Pain is nothing the 'other guy isn't used to' but when Bruce takes the brunt, it never ends well.

Barton breathes heavy, slightly worried for a number of reasons. He glances towards Natasha, his words meant for Rogers over the communication system, "Cap! Banner got shot. He's gonna explode and it's not gonna be pretty."

Steve clenches his teeth taking out his anger on an enemy, "That is not what we need right now!"

Barton snorts, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know!"

"Okay I'm game! These aren't regular gun shots. Stark is flying over at least a 500+ pound machine firing at least 30 a second. His laser fires aren't doing a thing. I'm almost positive Aldon's got these things set up all around the city."

"That's enlightening. And how does that help my current situation Cap?"

"It will be a distraction. Let them fire at him so he knows who the enemy is."

Clint rolls his eyes grabbing Natasha by the wrist, dragging her to the side of the street. Her eyes widen when the hulk makes a move towards the enemies. She ducks down behind the debris, "Clint!"

He foot rested on the debris as he aims a fire, "He's alright Nat. I've got my eyes on him. Contact Stark and ask if he's found Aldon's base."

She holds her earpiece tuning for a clearer signal, "Stark? You there?"

His voice is tense. He's heard the other conversations but his breathing shows he's already exhausted, "Who shot him! Where are you guys?"

"Nevermind, he's green now. Have you found Aldon's base?"

" _Nevermind_ nothing! That rage monster is durable is but he's not indestructible. I can't find a base, just a bunch of well-oiled machines that are too technical for JARVIS."

She stands up abruptly, firing towards the weaponry in frustration, "This is annoying me. I'd rather fight people then machines."

Barton speaks up, "Steve and Thor got the people. Nat! Watch the pedestrians."

Natasha throws her head back, "I saw them Clint! What you think I'm not paying attention?"

"You've got your eyes so focused on the green guy, you're going to hit a bunch of teenagers by mistake."

She smirks nervously, "Clint, trust me."

Barton expresses a panic in his voice eyes lifting elsewhere, "Nat! I'm going to get those people out of the subway."

"Okay. I've got you covered." She fires towards the attackers as he heads down the stairs to the bottom of a bustling city. Her hazel-green eyes never completely leave the large creature whose already managed to destroy one of those machines. She couldn't help but feel his attack was different, far from the way he did it when the chitauri were involved. Even though he continued to destroy things mercilessly, there was an increased level of tension, anger, revenge and a hint of deep rooted sadness. It was almost as if Banner's mind were locked inside of that thing struggling to break free.

Her heart dropped when he froze unexpectedly searching for something else to destroy. She continued to fire, sinking down to remain behind the debris. Natasha closed her eyes whispering to herself for her own sanity, " _He's okay, he's fine. It's your imagination playing with you because you know too much. Just worry about yourself. -Aldon! You've got to find Aldon."_

She clutches her earpiece, voice cracking slightly as she hugs the pistol into her chest for a quick breather, "Steve! What's the update? Steve?! Rogers!?"

"Sorry ma'am, I couldn't hear you. Stark ran into some trouble, but we're back on track. No base, just weapons."

She throws her head back, "Don't tell me this."

"You want honesty?"

"I want to get moving!"

"Thor found a bomb. Stark is trying to dismantle it. I think we have more problems than Fury expected."

"If Thor is free, how fast can he get over here? I've got to catch up with Barton but hulk could use a little help."

"He's on his way."

Her eyes close, mulling over past missions. The rumbling under the pavement continuously gets louder; "Clint? You there?"

"Can't talk Nat, one more person."

"Clint, how many floors you think are below your feet?"

"You think this guy went underground with his junk?"

"Possibly."

"Good call Nat! Forgot about that. I'll check."

"I'm coming too."

"You sure?"

"Don't doubt me I might change my mind."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor landed gracefully beside the giant taking a quickly swing at charging enemies. His hammer proved useful as he struck a bolt of lightning into the already damaged machinery. Hulk didn't seem to mind hearing a little extra noise or to get help. The wires sprung loose, debris and smoke blowing through the air as pedestrians ran in panic. Thor breathed heavily in complete frustration. Even he would've prefered battling Loki over this. He jumped back when he heard a voice that seemingly belonged to a much taller man. He was surrounded by his machinery constantly blowing a sound apparently only the hulk could react to; Holding his head, eyes shut, and frozen in action.

He threw his hammer into the air in an attempt to cause a quick lighting storm before thrusting it towards the weapon. Thor lowered his eyebrows when he noticed it did nothing to assist in the dismantling of the large objects. His eyes could barely make out anything other then a hint of green in the thick fog. He heard a chuckle, a voice, and a loud snap before losing his balance, lights flashing, throat thickening, and everything abruptly went dark.

 

* * *

 

"Romanoff? Barton?- Good God! Stark I lost them! I can't reach Fury!" Steve reflected a fire from his shield eyes wide, dirt covering his face.

The Iron Man landed in his suit, aiming his laser in a fit of anger, "Where's _Tiny_?"

Rogers clenches his teeth growing frustrated with the constant shooting, "Who Tony! I've just about had enough of your wise cracks! I lost Romanoff and Barton!"

"Where is Thor?! All of a sudden it got quiet downtown. Wait a minute, where the hell is Banner?! You lost Banner!"

The noise intensifies, "Stark! Shut up! We've got to get off the street!"

"You stay here and get those people out of the building. I'm going to take a flight and see if I find them. Answer me if I call you. If you don't I'm going to assume your either dead or kidnapped and I am _not_ going after you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His head aches, his ears still vaguely ringing in a high pitched squeal. The last time he's heard anything like that was on an open field, Betty lingering close enough to get hurt... _Wait! There was a shot aimed for Natasha...he took it._

Bruce widens his eyes expecting a piercing in his side; _nothing..._ which means he exploded _. Did he hurt anybody? Who could he ask? Thor! Thor was there! Was he? Yes! There was lighting...at least he thought it was lightening...so it had to be Thor._

His body felt sore, his lock fallen over his forehead. His wrists ache from odd metal restraints his heels and ankles pushing bare foot against a cold table. He whispers to himself, ' _Oh come on!'_

His eyes burned the instant the lights flicked on, a strangely familiar voice echoing off the walls of an uncomfortable room, "Welcome back Banner. Miss me?"

Bruce shook his head unable to put a face with the voice, his eyelids still shut. It didn't matter who it was. This became a familiar situation he was downright sick of. His voice cracked as he smirked sarcastically, "Immensely."

The mad doctor aggressively grips his forearm, "I suppose you want an explanation?"

Bruce cracks his eyelids, breathing a bit more normal in his cold environment. He's beyond grateful for the pants loaned to him, but a shirt would be nice. His brown eyes recognize that man, Dr. Aldon. Obviously he would kidnap him, no doubt in his mind Bruce wasn't getting out fast. He releases a heavy exasperated sigh, "First things first, did you take anyone else or just me?"

The Doctor folds his muscular arms, body about only inches shorter then the demigod, "Oh I took your large friend as well, hammer and all. He's locked in a cell, safe and unharmed in an 'Asgardian proof' confinement. I did my research on your little companions."

Bruce chuckles nervously, "Well, I can assure you they're really not worth your time."

"No, not really, but I'll make that call."

"So you're after, what? Money, weapons, control-"

"Would you believe me if I told you none of the above?"

He glances, twirling his tongue as he waits for an explanation, impatiently studying the syringes and tools laid out on the table. The doctor paces the room hands behind his back, "Obviously, I'm back in New York for, shall we say, a little revenge-"

"Okay, so can you just get this over with a little faster."

"You think I'm after _you again?"_

"Why not? Thor's not worth your time."

"It's not Thor either. In fact, I really couldn't care less about your mutely crew. This is about taking revenge, creating a complicated system and proving that I have outsmarted SHIELD. I also have a bit of a bone to pick with New York for rejecting me into the army years ago, not excepting my designs in the highest regards, initiatives for peace, arresting me, attended trial and found guilty for a murder I never committed, sent to a filthy prison for 35 years, you know the rest. I've set up radioactive missiles that can fire about 40 bullets in less then a half a minute basically destroying anything and everything. Funny, not even SHIELD's best initiative can stop it."

"Where did you store the radioactive missiles?"

"About 4 floors below your feet...well, where your feet would be if you were standing up."

"And, this includes me, why?"

"I, have a favor to ask of you Banner."

"I don't do favors."

"If you let me finish, you might change your mind."

"I doubt it, but you're the one in control right now."

He breathes heavy, growing more frustrated, "I could always use an extra hand in my little dirty work. Unfortunately, I need someone to shut down SHEILD completely, starting with the current director. They just keep getting in the way-"

Bruce keeps his voice low unaffected by his lame threats and ideas. Nothing he wasn't used to, "Yeah well, good luck with that."

"Good luck to you. You're the one whose going to do it. Well, sort of. That thing inside of you is going to do it."

"I told you before, I don't do favors. And neither does _he_."

He breathes a heavy sigh, purposely inserting needless words, "Robert Banner, I wouldn't try to fight with me..."

Bruce shuts his eyes, almost as if he just heard his father call his name. "My answer is 'no', so just stab me already! Cut me open! Shoot a bullet or two through my skull while you're at it cause we're done here!"

The man snickers, "On the contrary Banner, we're far from done. It's nice to see you finally give in and cooperate for an experimentation, maybe later. For now just pay attention. You're going to create a radioactive weaponry based on my previous attempts. Something stronger then the ones I've already created and you're going to do it fast. I'm warning you, if you create a useless item, your friends will have to suffer. Are we clear?"

Bruce holds his head, processing the information as Aldon tosses a shirt onto the table, "It's colder in the back."

He smirks nervously as he replies, "You know, you can't hurt them if you don't have them."

"Ha! You cut me to the quick."

The restraints click open, freeing him from an uncomfortable table. Bruce arches his neck to relieve the tension both there and in his upper shoulders. It hurts when he tries to flex his wrists to sit up, but his focus is altered when he hears a fuss in the hall. Looking through the glass window, he can see both Clint and Natasha struggling as enemies hold their arms, leading them towards the room. The physician feels his heart sink immediately already worried for their safety.

Aldon smirks evilly as they share a glance with Bruce, easing up on their fighting. Banner whispers her name as he quickly looks her over from a short distance, searching for any obvious injuries. And the minute her eyes met his, she did the same.

Miss Romanoff was fine, except for her temper which was much more blatant then Clint's who continued to remain much more cooperative. Aldon leaned into her level, "Well well well, would you look at that. We've got a Black Widow and a Hawkeye. Two master assassins, can't even free themselves. It's a shame your choices be deciding their fate Banner."

Natasha cringes taking in the tools laid out on the table. The tight sweaty uniform almost didn't bother her now that her focus had shifted to Bruce Banner. The brutal scientist reaches forward to aggressively touch her reddened cheek. Words run through her mind, images of him poking and stabbing her _'lover'_ sent her heart pounding with a deepened hatred. She quickly pulls away in a fit before spitting in his face.

Aldon narrows his focus, "Well Miss, can't say I've crossed paths with you before, but you seem to recall some horrible past experience. Enlighten me."

She clenches her teeth, angry that she can not pull away from the large person still restraining her arms, "I don't need to cross paths with someone personally to know they're good for nothing."

"Stubborn isn't she."

Clint bites his cheek in an attempt to hide his smile, secretly wanting to praise her for her action. Bruce kept his eyes wide, "Don't touch her Aldon."

Barton exposes that smirk on his face, "You have no idea what you're getting into by kidnapping a bunch of freaks."

"Oh, I do. Unfortunately you missed my proposition. I would summarize but I've got work to do-"

Natasha lowers her eyebrows trying to stop her lips from an angry trembling, "With what! Torchering a depressed soul, with some way to force the hulk out of him! Watch him writhe when you jab your innocent victim with a knife or two, just to see how many containers you can fill with his blood before he either faints from pure exhaustion or explodes in your face! And God I pray for the latter!"

"Charming. You are simply charming my dear. You should be a poet with your choice of words. Something tells me you're a little concerned for the monster."

"He's not an object Aldon!"

"Oh he has feelings?"

"You don't know how badly I want to snap your skull right now!"

Aldon shifts his glance towards Bruce. His body freezes, eyes wide as his heart sinks down even further, clasping the sleeves of his open buttoned top with pure nervousness and anxiety.- _How does Natasha know so much?-_

"Well Banner now that I've proved I have them, it's your turn. Oh! And don't worry about the patriotic one. Or the Iron Man. I already have plans to catch them and they are all in the works. Shall we head for my lab then?"

He cringes, "I don't gamble."

"You can't bluff when I've got control of the deck." He gives a nod. With a quick punch, Clint is doubled over, eyes shut tight. He whispers a swear, _"Ah, shit!"_

Natasha breathes heavy, eyeing the scientist as she fights continuously with her guard. The man angrily grips at her hair causing her to squeal from shock. Bruce jumps off the table eyes wide, "Let her go! You've got me what do you need them for."

Clint gives him a look trying to prove to Bruce he dramatized his injury on purpose. Of course it hurt, but he'd felt a lot worse and mastered a few sympathy techniques to avoid further tourcher. His eyes pierce towards Bruce trying to go over the head of his guard.

"Relax. Just do what I tell you Banner and they'll be fine." Aldon reaches forward restraining Bruce by his right forearm.

Banner pushes his arm down removing it from off of him, "I'll play your game Aldon, as long as you promise me you won't lay a finger on them."

The scientist nods crossing his arms as he motions for the guards to take away the assassins, "I promise no one will even look at them."

Banner focuses his brown eyes towards the Black Widow who met his stare in a backward glance. Her facial expression said it all; confidence, fear, affection, and hope. He looked down tugging on his sleeves as he heats up his 'weapon'. He knows it's there when he feels a little green before he lets it go _._ - _Nothing's going to hurt her- Ha! Let him try!-_

 

* * *

 

"You stupid... _Vy nemoy ryvok!_ " Natasha fights until she's pushed into a cell, doors locked behind her. She pushes up with her hands clenching a fist.

Clint Barton holds his head as he paces the same cell, "Relax Nat, just calm down."

" _Calm down?_ Are you high or just out of your mind?!"

Barton throws his head back, leaning against the wall, "It's okay Nat, we've been through worse."

She backs up against the wall beside him, "It's not okay! Aldon's merciless! He'll kill Bruce if he gets a chance! I...ugh Clint... _ya lyublyu yego._ " Natasha clenches her jaw sliding down to the floor as she pulls in her knees.

He crosses his arms looking down at her, head tilted as he tries to translate what she said; _I, him..._ If he didn't know Natasha so well, he would have assumed she used that 4 letter 'L' word right in the middle. Clint gives up shaking his head, "I speak english Natasha."

She throws her head back into the wall, eyes shut completely, "Nevermind."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aldon hands the doctor a book, notes, and a pen, "Everything gets pushed aside when I'm stuck chasing Agents and hunting down mutants."

Bruce bites at his tongue glancing through the book as he holds it from a distance. The enemy crosses his arms, "Time for an optometry appointment Dr. Banner? Or is that the price of gamma exposure?"

Bruce kept quiet, ignoring the antagonizing. He had no intention of reading the entire page in the first place. Even if he wanted to improve the weapon, he wouldn't need to examine the notes. His wasting time proved more for Fury's sake in the hopes the director would notice their absence and move Rogers and Stark before they were captured as well. - _This would be so much easier if he were by himself!- What was the goal again?_ Radioactive weaponry was all Fury was after and it was about two feet in front of him.

Bruce tears a blank page out from the notebook. Aldon's eyes rove about the room as he writes in his unreadable script.

"Well Dr. Banner it appears you've gotten right to work. Just know that I will not be playing any games. I'll be over here doing my work and you remain over there doing yours."

Once Bruce finished his little note he glances over his shoulder, "Aldon, your systems are at the end of the opposite hall right? Past the cell where you put Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

"Yes. Don't think about breaking them out. I'm sure you noticed I have two guards positioned at the doors. To answer your question though, yes. Systems and chemicals are at the other end."

Banner nods folding his paper into the smallest size possible, "I'll be right back."

He storms from the lab, up the stairs and down the large hall towards that other room. As he approaches the cell, the paper is already folded small enough into his fist. Just like he suspected, Clint was standing by the bars. Ignoring the guards, he inconspicuously shoves the paper into Barton's hand in what looked like a quick touch. Banner kept moving performing the act in a swift motion and never turned around to double check. He knew Clint wouldn't disappoint.

Natasha stands up heading towards the archer who remains in the same position to avoid sparking the guards curiosity. Barton eventually backs into the corner, unfolding the small paper. Romanoff moves her fingers over the letters probably more curious then Clint as they read to themselves;

' _Found it; 2nd floor room 4. Can't shut down all systems yet; currently, they're set for minimal damage. Going to try to write every so often to give you an update. Can't reach Thor because of the cell he's in.'_

The girl reaches in her pocket, "Clint, I need a knife."

His eyes widen, "You can't break that lock!"

She rolls her eyes, "No! Ugh, just-." Her fingers twirl over the small pocket knife puncturing a small cut on her finger.

Barton cringes removing it from her, "Are you serious?! Don't you start now!"

She narrows her focus sarcastically, "Chill Barton, I did it to write him back."

He covers his mouth as she starts her note, mortified and completely upset by her solution. They share a glance, "Okay, that's clever, but next time Missy we're using _my_ finger."

She double checks her bloodied note; _'Great. we're fine wut bout Stark.'_

Natasha concluded he'd be back down the hallway eventually, resulting in her wrapping a hand over the bars, paper tucked into her palm. Minutes passed before Bruce purposely headed that way. After making brief eye contact, they shared a 'touch' and swapped a note. To avoid suspicion, they never did more then that.

He's next note came that afternoon with a small pencil wrapped within; _'Don't you ever prick your finger again Miss R! Cap and Iron are safe for now. I can't come later because Adon's watching. I'll make up some excuse to walk that way tomorrow. Are you okay?'_

She replied with her writing utensil which made Clint relax a bit; _'Thanks for the pencil. We're fine, got to shower this morning which felt SO good despite the crappy accommodations and cold water. Where's the lab you're in and what's the update.'_

The following morning he returned her note, ' _Weapon's firing power lowered to %40 on NY streets. I'm bluffing as long as possible but Aldon won't wait forever for his stuff.'_

-'Hawkeye and I destroyed all communications with base and director. We heard your screams last night. Obviously if your reading this you're alive but that doesn't mean you're alright Doc! Write me back!'

'Nice. I've been through worse. Thor told a guard off this morning, never thought he had it in him. Aldon thinks weapons complete...still bluffing. No word on Cap or Iron.'

-'I saw that mark on your cheek. If I wasn't in this cell I would've run that guy into the dirt already. (This is the Hawk by the way. Widow's finally asleep)'

'Take care of her. I'll try not to scream later and wake her, whatever he does just hurts like hell.'

-'Two nights Doc! You haven't 'touched' this cell in two nights! You need to write me! (Spider's back it's the bird's turn to sleep.)'

'Wish I could sleep. Hang in there'

-'Why not? If Aldon keeps burning you out you can't 'come up with a decent weapon'. Bargain with him.'

'He's heading your way. I can't wait for him he'll get suspicious. While he's down here with you I'm going to shut the weapons down and track Cap and Iron. Don't retaliate unless you feel threatened. If you let him talk, he'll eventually shut up. Write me when he's gone.'

-'Hey. So interrogation went well but Hawk busted a blood vessel when he started to downplay our initiative. Just tell me you're sane at the moment and not contemplating some stupid/noble action. Because if you are, I will...you fill in the blank, you're creative.'

'Aldon says you don't shut up. You've got a lot of spunk Miss R. I've got a 10 minute time limit and threats beyond belief. You need to tell me if you guys are okay. Be honest. I can't explode for Thor's sake. He's got him on death row if I make any move without his consent. He's got some way to drain the life out of him, I don't know it's complicated. I'll write you again when I get the chance.'

-'We're fine Vrach. Just keep yourself sane, that's all I ask. And tell the other guy once he explodes to leave a piece of Aldon for me.'

'That's another thing, we need to talk once we're out of this...For now Cap is 6 miles away heading in our direction. I've got to shut down the systems before he gets here. I think Iron and the director are about 10 miles behind him. It's almost over Widow, just hang on a little bit longer.'

-'You're telling me this. Are you alright?'

'I just shut down all weaponry and systems. Aldon doesn't know it and he won't be happy when he finds out. I really need you to cooperate until the others get here. As long as he doesn't hurt you, just keep quiet and lay low. I've found a way to release Thor and once he's free he'll get you guys out. I'm only doing that because I know you'll be safer with him then you would if you were with me. Aldon's gonna work the hulk out -I can already feel it. And I'm not being stupid just stay away from me once you're free. The other guy will take care of the rest. Tell the director what he wants is 2 floors below his heels. Widow, you mean the world to me. Everything will be fine, I promise.'

The second she completed her reading, their cell was opened. Clint widens his focus seeing the guard's as they tug on his arms, "Come on, move it. Your buddies are arriving."

Natasha frantically shoves the small note into her top completely desperate to hide it from her enemies. Barton gives her a look as a guard tugs at her arms. She shrugs her shoulders remaining completely casual about the ordeal. - _She couldn't destroy it, what else was she supposed to do?-_

The guards lead them to the doors as Hawkeye leans away, giving her room to swing forward and take charge. With a swift punch, she knocks the taller guard into the floor. The archer kicks another minion to give Natasha some time before taking his life as well.

Barton chuckles as she steps behind him to release his restraints, "Nice Nat."

She smirks, "Thanks Clint. I take pride in my creative abilities."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Rogers! I'm approaching the base. I think I've found Aldon." Stark jumps along the bridge of the aircraft holding his earpiece.

Steve dashes forward, "I'm already here Stark. Why isn't Aldon firing?"

"It's like I told you earlier! Everything looks like it was shut down."

"Because Barton is in there?"

"They're all in there Steve, and Fury says we can get them out as long as we either get or destroy that radioactive weapon. I'm coming so wait for me! I don't want to miss anything."

 

* * *

 

Down the hallways, up the stairs, one guard after another only over-come when Hawkeye takes a step back and permits Natasha to assist him. Their heels click and echo off the walls, stealing pistols from the guards in their way. Clint jumped when he heard Thor behind them;

"Lady Romanoff! Arrow Man. I have escaped to rescue you, but apparently you have moved to quickly for me."

She smiles, "Sorry Thor, I got a little too claustrophobic in my prison."

Clint dashes forward urging them to follow him, "Come on guys. I'm firing on taser and stun that only last 20 minutes."

Natasha rolls her eyes following behind him, "Clint! Why don't you just kill them!"

He sighs, "Because I don't like to take desperate measures! I'll kill Aldon if I get a chance, that you can be sure of."

The three-some take charge, letting Thor use his hammer for when they encounter massive groups of Aldon's 'minions'. Barton ducks behind debris from his lair, permitting Thor to 'work his magic'. Natasha shuts her eyes as she stays next to him, the only image imprinted in her mind was his perfect writing, ' _...you mean the world to me. Everything will be fine, I promise...'_

The thought of believing everything would be fine was a nice sentiment to say the least. Romanoff couldn't take her mind off of Bruce in the hopes he'd explode soon and tear Aldon apart.

Two more swift turns were made before the group clashed into Steve and Tony. Rogers pulls the group aside into a corner for a quick breath as they pant for air, "What's the update?"

Natasha fires her gun over her shoulder without a second glance, succeeding in the murder of four armed guards, "Aldon's gonna work the hulk out of Bruce. Tell Fury the radioactive weapon is one floors below our current standing."

Rogers clutches his ear piece repeating what he's heard to the director. Stark pulls Natasha aside, firing a small missile, "Save your batteries Nat, I've got this one."

The group presses on at the urging of Clint, leading them back up through the subway stairs and onto the busy streets of New York City. Firing from the huge weapons seems to resume out of nowhere with only half the power they were before. Natasha glances at Barton with a hint of suspicion, ears listening for the roar of a hulk... _nothing._ She nervously glances down the stairs, "Clint, something's wrong."

"Everything's fine Nat it's just going to take longer then we expected,' he points upwards towards a jet, 'Fury's here."

The Captain points giving his orders, "Stark! Take Barton up to those weapons and shut them down! Thor, run down to the end of the street and block the shots from effecting other street! Romanoff and I will stay on the street!"

Natasha nodded, happy to wait right by the stairs and to be closer to Bruce. The group took off to their respective locations. Minutes passed before Natasha felt more nervous. Her stomach turned, her heels were aching, - _Come on Bruce! Where are you?_

She shouts towards Rogers ready for desperate measures, "I'm going back down Cap!"

His eyes widen, even under his mask she can see the stress in his stare, "I wouldn't recommend it Widow! What if _he_ breaks loose when you're down there?"

" _He_ likes me, remember?"

"Natasha! He's fine!"

"There's always a 'what if' and I'm not taking and chances!"

Steve throws his head back still reflecting the missiles. He's frustrated with her obsession, but willing to help. He takes a dive, rolling forward to be closer to her. She heads in that direction in a mad dash, her heart beating out of her chest, "I'll be back."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The instant she's down the first floor, her eyes burn with revenge. Even as a human Bruce never stops struggling, his arms gripped tightly by Aldon who holds a pistol to his head. His facial expression was tense, his brown eyes startled when they met Natasha's shutting abruptly in an attempt to hide the pain. She tried hard to read his whisper through his clenched teeth, unable to say anything audible. Aldon gives a command for the guards to hold their fire, interested in what the Black Widow has to say.

She raises her gun with a smirk on her face, standing near the stairs, "You're going to kill him? Good luck with that Aldon! You shoot, I shoot. The only difference is he'll be fine and you'll be dead!"

He snickers, "Are you sure about that?"

"After hearing your chuckle, I'll question the latter. I'm willing to bet you've taken some sort of precaution, good thing I have too."

Aldon pulls back urging Bruce to keep his mouth shut and to stop fighting. Banner's anger heats up the instant he realizes he can't transform with _her_ around. He's hurt, the other guy doesn't hae control when it's forced out of him. _-She knows that!_

Natasha nervously licks her upper lip, hands trembling as she debates pulling the trigger, Aldon's 'precaution' being the only thing that stops her.

The doctor grinds his teeth in an evil smirk, "You're confident your friend will explode? Why don't I pull this trigger and we test it?"

Her heart drops. To watch him get shot, even if the pain lasted no more then 2 minutes, she couldn't handle it, "Just let him go Aldon!"

"For an assassin, you're very passionate about this aren't you? Well, since you've been so patient I'll show you something. See that little container? I've stored a booster so that I can change him at whim.-"

"Why don't you just ask him politely!"

He smiles, "Your friend just needs some persuasion. Take a good look Dr. Banner!"

She glances to the side, double checking her surroundings as she takes a step forward never lowering her aim. With a hit behind her knees, Natasha loses her balance, tumbling violently down the stairs. Her weak shrills echoing through the room. Her head pounds the cement at Bruce's feet rendering the Black Widow unconscious.

Dr. Aldon wastes little time before throwing Banner to the ground after her, "Look familiar Bruce? Reminds me of your mother. Funny, you've now seen three of the most important people in your life killed in front of you and you can't do anything about it." He makes a motion for his guard to inject him.

Bruce gently holds his hand over her cheek, eyes closed though her heart is still beating. He shuts his eyes, heart rate picking up fast, his voice still a whisper, "Aldon! Wait! Let me help her and I'm all yours!"

He laughs, "Oh? So monsters do have feelings? By the way, don't worry about the others, you'll take care of them yourself. At least I know that you'll be more destructive now. When he injects you you'll transform without consent, probably kill her in your attempt to kill me."

He swears for the first time in years, "Damn it Aldon, please! You can have me, I won't fight you! Just let me help her! You broke your deal but I won't break mine!"

"Stick him."

His weak attempts to pull away are nothing new, fighting and fidgeting the entire time. Aldon raises his gun in an attempt to unleash a more savage hulk, as he fires his pistol aimed for the ground, "Don't worry Bruce, she won't feel a thing."

Bruce shudders feeling the quick pinch before the lights flash and the world goes blurry. His anger exploding uncontrollably the instant he hears the gunshot, a sound that seems to bounce off the walls, heart burning as if he's taken the shot with her. He knows he's transforming, his mind focused on one thing as he painfully whispers her name;

Natasha...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Steve! Are you there?" Clint tugs viciously at his ear piece tuning a frequency as the last weapon explodes behind him.

"Barton?"

"I think I heard Banner."

Rogers runs for higher ground, "Barton! I can't find Romanoff!"

"You lost her?!" Clint's voice could not have expressed more frustration.

Steve headed for the subway, "Banner came up another way, I heard it down the block. Romanoff went down, I'm going to look for her!"

"You better pray she's alright or you're dead! You understand me Rogers!?"

"Loud and clear Barton!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor takes his chances standing a few feet away from the enemy, the hulk mercilessly killing off minions and guards with full force. The demigod aims a lightning bolt, assisting in the destruction that has now moved onto the streets of New York. Thor finds the 'beast' intriguing when he tears apart a massive weapon as if it were second nature, taking it as a sign to assist him in the demolition.

Bystanders head for higher ground, yelling and screaming at the vision in front of them. It isn't long before Aldon tries to run, once he's discovered that his neck is the next one to snap. Thor points him out immediately, but the hulk has already made his move, throwing debris over his bloodied body, mercilessly smashing him into the ground. In control or not, he's an enemy- something that gets destroyed when the the green guy shows up.

The god of thunder lets him have his 'fun', revengeful shredding Aldon into oblivion, something Thor has never experienced before and didn't have any desire to see again. Aldon was merciless, torchered people for too long and had a long list of innocent people he killed for the 'fun' of it. He paid his dues in that moment when the giant made certain to engulf him with flames from the demolished weapons.

With no one left to fight, the smoke lingers in the air. An over-worked hulk too exhausted to pick a fight with Thor as the only person left standing.

Tony Stark makes a landing near the two of them, Clint Barton running behind. The reverting of the hulk is quicker then usual, as Barton catches him from falling to the pavement. Stark offers a hand to support him though Clint already has it under control.

Bruce holds his head groggy from his run. Stark gives a smile, "How are you feeling big guy?"

Barton's quick to answer, still holding him up with his shredded shirt and pants, "Leave him alone Stark."

Stark crosses his arms with a smirk on his face, "Oh really Birdbrain? Since when are you his caretaker?"

"Since Natasha asked me to be."

Bruce sleepily tries to stand on his own, moaning from a headache, "What happened?"

Clint holds a grip on his shoulders to keep him from falling, "Well, Aldon's dead.-"

Tony smirks, "To say the least."

"And the weapons are destroyed."

"To say the least."

"Can you shut up for five minutes in your life and let someone else talk without budding in with your two cents-"

He's cut off by an alarming call from Steve through their communication system;

"Guys! You've got to come down here. Natasha's unconscious."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group arrives quickly, hovering over her in a panic. Clint's eyes wide for an explanation. Fury holding his hand over her head as he calls his medical staff over a larger intercom. Banner kneels to her level moving her gently onto her side, taking over without any verbal comment. He breathes heavy, grateful that she was never shot in the first place.

The director keeps a stern expression, "She's breathing, but nothings waking her."

His brown eyes widen shifting from Romanoff to Nick Fury, "You didn't make a call for an emergency yet?!"

"I called my medical staff but quite frankly, I trust you more then them."

Bruce narrows his focus his heart rate quickening by the second. His nervousness keeps him fighting to keep calm and stay awake, "I don't mess with head injuries. Just call emergency."

Tony speaks up from the sidelines clicking his phone off, "It's done. Ambulance will be here in two minutes."

Banner feeling a lump in his throat, lightly brushing his hand over her cheek; _'Please don't leave me.'_

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hours in urgent care, 3 days stuck in a hospital and not one hero even mentioned leaving, even for a moment. Clint offered to 'take a shift', but Bruce refused to leave her side. Eventually, the group came to the conclusion to take turns, each one waiting with both him and Natasha.

Banner stayed there with a book on his lap, something he didn't even have a desire to touch. His mind mulling over every memory he ever shared with her, far to focused to even consider sleeping after three straight days. Stark swore he had delirium at this point, the way he vented on the brink of tears about how stupid he was for letting her get hurt, or when the name 'Betty' slipped before he corrected himself with 'Natasha'.

Clint would stand there and listen, offering some sort of consolation and assuring him that she would be fine. He'd often attempt to make him smile at some stupid comment, even though it never worked.

Bruce was alone at this point, biting his nail on the brink of tears. His breathing shuddered as he held onto his forehead. She was breathing, but _what if_ she never opened her eyes... _what if?_ Everytime his eyes closed, the image of his mother's murder was there to haunt him. Combined with Betty's, it was too much to handle. His heart ached when he thought about that perfect Russian girl as she tumbled down the stairs. _The way she wouldn't give up, the way her eyes closed, the way her fragile features collided with the ground._

The physician gave a quick hopeful glance her way when he heard her draw a deeper breath. He tugs at his curls, elbows rested on his knees as his eyes never shift from off of her. His heart beat quickens when Natasha's thick lashes made a fluttering motion. A tight space between her upper and lower lids proves she's more alert then she has been since the accident. He leans forward, his own eyes wide and hopeful, "Natasha?"

She arches slightly as she draws another breath. Already on his feet, his hands instantly slide under her neck to ease her back down. When her eyes finally open, her body jumps. A look of confusion spread over her face, "Dr. Banner?"

He smirks removing his hand from off of her, "Natasha. You're alright."

She appears emotionless, silently pushing her arms downward to sit up straighter.

"You had me worried Natasha."

She shifts her glance around the room, nodding her head sarcastically as she keeps a blank look on her face, "Okay...why?"

He quickly loses his smile, it was as if she didn't care about a word he said. Her expression felt cold and her short comment was rough. He shoves a hand into his pocket, "You've been unconscious for three days."

"Okay."

" _Are_ you okay Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha's somewhat short with him as she throws her head back, "Yes Dr. Banner I'm fine."

Bruce bites his cheek twirling his tongue. His head aches searching for the memories eventually concluding that he must have hurt her in some way. His heart drops when she lowers her stare, with no intention of speaking another word.

He pulls the door open, head bowed low. His voice is soft, far to somber for such exciting news, "She's awake but a little nippy."

The group quickly stands up to visit their friend who isn't thrilled to have all those eyes on her. After permitting a fuss for a little while, she swings her feet over the edge of her bed, "I'm fine. Can we go now?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She rolls over onto her side as she grips the pillow underneath her aching head. The throbbing in intense, especially when she hears light tapping on the door. Her voice is unintentionally rough as tells her visitor to 'come in'.

Natasha lifts her head up, sees Dr. Banner, and falls back onto her pillow. Her physician has made it a point to visit her at least once every hour, their conversations nothing more then a quick check-up before she pleads for sleep. - _My God! What does he want now?-_

Bruce smirks his voice soft and soothing, "Miss Romanoff?"

She smirks sarcastically, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nods, leaving her warm coffee on the night table. His tongue is busy against his cheek while his fingers tug on one another.

Natasha holds her forehead shutting her eyes, "Alright, first of all, stop doing that with your hands. Why do you keep...coming in here?"

He thrusts his hands into his pocket startled by her tone, "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay."

She exhales slowly, her eyes never looking up to meet his, "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. All I want is a little space, so, not to be rude or anything, but stop doing things for me. Don't check on me... please."

"I really, want to know what I did to hurt you. I don't remember-"

Natasha snickers, "Trust me doc, you've done enough damage for a life-time."

His head lowers but his eyes stay up expressing his concern. She's been short and snippy; Abrupt and downright hurtful. _Can she even hear herself?_ His voice changes to a more tense, hurt and less compassionate individual as he retorts in her direction, "Feel better Romanoff."

She sits up on her elbows, watching him as he turns to leave. Her eyes close as she sharply corrects him, "' _Miss'_ Romanov."

He leaves her room without another word.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony holds his glass filled with liquor behind his back, trying not to offend Banner. He stands to the side watching Bruce take slow steps into the hallway with his hands over his temples. The lock on his forehead couldn't hide the burning in his eyes, hurt by her short remarks and requests.

Stark catches his forearm stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, Bruce, talk to me what's wrong?"

His friend shuts his eyes taking a deep breath inward, "Nothing. I'm just tired."

Tony presses the issue circling around to look him in the eye, "You're not sleeping! We're going to the bat cave, previously known as 'the lab'."

Banner holds his head, his voice is barely calm, "Tony, seriously! I'm completely burnt out. I haven't slept all week."

"Bruce..."

He keeps his eyes closed, gently tugging to break free from Stark's grip. He could've thrown Tony to the wall if he so desired. But in this moment, the need to be understood and respected without demanding it, meant more then anything else. "Please. I'm tired."

Stark keeps his eyes focused, tempted to physically drag him into the lab. He knows Banner's worn out, it's beyond obvious. He slowly releases his hold, "Alright buddy, go ahead. Just don't lock your door, Clint will freak out."

He gives a quick release, sending his friend in a quick dash to his room, never looking over his shoulder. Tony gives a heavy sigh, waiting until Bruce is gone before regretfully gulping down the rest of his liquor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nat, it's been two days and you've been...strangely yourself." Clint crosses his arms staring at her as she polishes her pistol on top of his bed.

"You want to elaborate on that?"

He tugs his light brown hair, "Well, you're clinging to your pistols like they're your life-line, you've been listening to some heavy duty 'death' music, you've _insisted_ on sleeping in my bed even though you know I'm responsible for watching Banner, and speaking of which, you haven't given Bruce two minutes since the mission. He's been locked in his room and you've been locked in yours, he's not talking and you're not talking...What happened?!"

She glances at him sarcastically with a snicker, "Ha! You're mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused. You were actually happy before the mission and now you're back in some dark -."

Natasha quickly opens her mouth, "I'm happy, why?"

"No you're not. You were happier when you were with Bruce _._ How come you won't even look at him since the accident?"

She shrugs, startled by his comment, "He scares me."

Clint paces the room. _-Scared?! Since when!;_ "Nat!"

"What? I told him to stay away from me."

He shuts his eyes completely frustrated as he whispers out of desperation, "What is the last thing you remember before you blacked out."

She shrugs her shoulders, "The hulk."

"What about him?"

"He went on a rampage in New York."

Clint holds his head resuming in his pacing, it sounded current...

"Are you freaked out because of it? You've seen him do worse."

She slams her fist into the mattress, frustrated with the interrogating, "Can you just leave me alone?! Why do you keep asking me these stupid questions? I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"

He gives a heavy sigh, storming from the room in an exasperated fit.

Natasha tosses her pistol onto the bed. The instant he left, she felt like letting go and crying. Her head still hurt as if the crash happened that morning. _She was tough, she needed to be. And she could handle a little bruise._

She slowly stands up determined to leave her room for a little while, slightly nervous over who would torment her next. Clint had been enough of an annoyance to deal with, constantly asking his stupid questions. Bruce with his constant visits, until she told him off. _There was nothing wrong with her! Why'd he have to go and make such a big deal out of a stupid fall?_

Romanoff slams the door behind her before heading down the hallway. Her head is low but she's shocked when she reaches a dead end... _wrong way._ She pivots around heading in the opposite direction. Upon reaching the elevator, her fingers hover over the numbers. She rubs her temples in frustration with herself; _Why all these numbers!_ The Russian couldn't ask anybody, they'd come out with more questions instead. She groans, still staring at the buttons..." _Come on already! What the hell is wrong with you? You know your way around!"_

Pushing a few random buttons, she stands confident exiting onto a floor she doesn't remember. Eh, maybe she does. It looked familiar. Her shoes click the empty hallway echoing off of the walls. The instant she's ready to head back to the elevator for another floor, her eyes light up.

Thor's busy in his room, messing with some form of Asgardian artwork. Surprisingly, it felt good to see a familiar face, someone other then Clint; "Hi Thor."

He looks up with a grin on his face, "Lady Romanoff! Are you well?"

She nods, "Yeah. You?"

"I am. Do you wish to enter into my temporary living space?"

Natasha shifts her weight, "No, but thanks. I was heading upstairs to the living room."

He lifts his eyebrows, "Oh? Because I was perplexed as to why you would come to this part of Metal Man's home."

She laughs nervously, "Why? I can't visit you?"

"Of course you may, I do not mind the company."

Natasha raises her hand to her head, "Thor, I have a question, actually. Where's your brother at?"

He widens his stare, "Loki? Under Asgardian justice. The same place he's been since his attempts to lead an attack on the Earth. Forgive me, I do believe I previously informed you of his whereabouts. I do apologize for a lack of information."

She nods, "No, I thought so. I was just- double checking. Are you coming upstairs? With the rest of them?"

Thor sits back in his chair, eyes narrowed with concern, "Are you heading towards the main floor where everyone congregates?"

Romanoff fidgets in her stance, "I was, why."

"Because that would be on a level going towards the ground, not the heavens."

"Yeah, well, you know what I meant."

He creases his forehead with a hint of confusion, "Of course."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton sits back in his chair addressing his two friends at the table, "She's making sense, but it's like the 'old Nat'. Not the one that writes...love notes."

Tony snort throwing a crumpled napkin in his direction, "You must be happy then. You got Maid Marian back."

"I got over that- wait, what's it to you!? I happen to like the Doc and oddly enough, when Nat was in her right mind, they seemed to get along."

Steve sighs from the corner, "Did you show her that note from Dr. Banner?"

"What? The 'everything' one? No. I'm starting to think her memory is boggled up but if not, she should be able to answer basic current questions without any help."

Rogers give shrugs his shoulders, "Have you tested your theory?"

"Yeah, but she gets all cranky. Like I said, her answers make sense but her attitude doesn't. For example, I asked her what her last memory was and she said she remembers the hulk tearing up New York."

The Captain gives a sideways glance after taking a minute to think, "She wasn't conscious when that happened."

Clint leans forward on the table, "What?"

"I was on the street giving orders for you and Stark when she insisted on running back down to Aldon. Bruce told me that he didn't change until after she was knocked down the stairs and rendered unconscious."

Tony sits back in his chair fiddling with a small contraption, "Then what the hell is she taking about."

Barton raises his voice becoming a bit more tense in his sing-song, "I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"That's the last thing she remembers?"

"That's what she says."

Steve holds his head, "I'm so confused. The only thing I can think of is that maybe she was knocked out before and she's blending the two time spans."

Clint chuckles, "Okay, you don't understand. Natasha _never_ slips up on a mission. She's never had brain damage, _ever_. This is the first time I've seen anything like this to the point where she's a completely different person."

"Can she answer basic questions about herself? Her name, where she was born-"

"Yeah, she remembers all of that."

"What about that little girl they helped in the hospital? What was her name?"

Barton covers his mouth, "Izabella?"

Tony stands up heading towards the counter sifting through envelopes before locating a small one. He carries it to the table and parks himself back down, "From Russia. Addressed to 'Bruce and Natalie'. Sorry, Pepper usually sorts through the mail but she's still in D.C."

Clint lifts it carefully, reading the little girl's name in the upper corner. He glances over his shoulder hearing footsteps. The boys share an awkward glance when Natasha enters the room unsure of how to speak to her. She just waits, "Okay guys, seriously. Someone needs to say something."

Stark raises his hand at the opportunity, "I wilI!"

Steve shuts his eyes, "Not you!"

"I dare you to stop me!"

Natasha crosses her arms standing confrontational as she contorts her lips. Tony's cheeks flush bright pink when he points to the envelope in Barton's hand, "You got mail."

She rolls her eyes looking over his shoulder, "From who."

Clint hesitates to answer flipping the envelope face down to test her memory. Natasha wouldn't shut up about that little girl, which made this the perfect test, "From that little girl you and Bruce helped. I can't remember her name. Where was she from? Poland?"

His fellow assassin gives that look of a deer caught in the headlights, nodding almost mechanically, "...Yeah."

He breathes heavy, not correcting her until his questionnaire is complete, "I think it's from her. What was her name?"

She shrugs her shoulders looking downward, "I don't know."

Clint looks up towards Steve, whose eyes are growing by the minute with an increased amount of worry. Stark debates reopening a bottle of stronger alcohol standing up as he paces the kitchen, "You don't know, or you don't remember?"

Natasha rolls her tongue over her upper teeth and the roof of her mouth. Her defensive prideful nature is quick to show, "I remember everything! What's your problem?"

" _Everything?_ What time did you and Bruce get home after helping that little girl?"

Her cheeks flush out of pure embarrassment, remaining vague about every question. She picked up on the attitude and tone of the questions to come to her conclusions, "It took longer then it should have."

"What language did the girl speak?"

"One that I know fluently."

"How old was she?"

"Young."

"What did you do for her?"

"I helped her."

"Who am I?"

"Stark, but I'm going to add a few verbs in front of that name if you don't shut up!"

"What's _your_ name."

"Natasha Romanoff."

"What are you?"

"An angry assassin with a strong desire to strangle you."

"Where are you, right now."

"The tower."

"In what state."

"One of frustration."

"Ha! Where-"

Her temper flares, tears in her eyes as she screams, "I don't understand why you have to make things so complicated! All of you! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! I know who I am! I know what day it is! I know what's going on around me! Stop bothering me!"

Steve releases the hold on his head, "Relax it's okay. Just calm down, we want to help you."

She raises her voice in a chuckle, tears ready to pour down her cheek as the lump in her throat becomes thicker, "There, is _nothing_ , wrong with me."

Clint stands up, handing Natasha the small envelope, "Izabella was a little girl from Russia, stuck in a children's hospital near Harlem. Yes, you actually entered a hospital for that kid."

Romanoff stares blankly at the small paper rectangle with a blank look over her face. _A hospital? Clint had to be joking._ She glances upward slightly horrified, "Clint, you and I both know I would never even think of-"

"Well, you did. Whether it was because she was little and you felt bad for her, I don't know. But you did it without thinking twice."

She closes her eyes...it hurts her pride to hear someone tell her she's wrong _._ _Who is this little kid anyways, to even think about writing a letter?_

The little 'thank you' was from a little girl who initially meant so much to Natasha. She lost sleep, shed a few tears, even shared some deep rooted anxiety with someone she considered, as of late, to be nothing more then a monster. She had done things that weren't the normal for the assassin and probably would never do again.

With an exasperated sigh she unfolds her present, reading the Russian characters. The writing is as neat as a child can get with hardly any crooked lines. Her sincere expressions are proof that she gave some serious thought to what she wanted to say. Mentioning things that made the agent slightly tearful. Whoever she was, this little girl was something special.

Before Natasha was done, she slid it back into the envelope to avoid making an even bigger fool out of herself. Barton widened his eyes in the hopes that it would recall some sort of memory. She just shakes her head sarcastically, "It's addressed to Bruce and 'Natalie'. Not 'Natasha' so it can't be me."

His mouth opens in shock, "'Natalie is your cover name!"

She crosses her arms, "It must be a different Natalie because 'Bruce' isn't a cover up. Look, I would never intentionally go into a hospital, _ever."_

He shakes his head, "Well, you did, and now I have proof."

Tony nudges Steve filling up a small mug with warm water, "Hey, Little Red. You wanna bring this up to Doc for me?"

Natasha smiles nervously, still frustrated with the letter, "Why can't you?"

Rogers widens his eyes in shock, "Ma'am?"

The billionaire shrugs his shoulders remaining casual, "Because I've got some things to take care of."

She releases a heavy sigh, "Okay whatever. Where is he?"

Clint reaches in his pocket for a key, "The same place he's been since you told him off."

"A little help?"

"Locked in his room. I know I have a key, just hold on."

"Oh! So monsters do have feelings? He's that sensitive huh?"

Barton makes a stern expression keeping in eye contact with her as he hands over the key, "Don't talk like that Natasha! That guy thinks the world of you and you need to be respectful!"

Romanoff tilts her head, "Alright Clint, take it easy. I'll be right back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha contemplated knocking, but he'd probably hulk out and tell her to go away. She resolved to just unlock his door herself and enter without a word. She had been rough with him lately and maybe he was a little upset by it.

She didn't expect him to be sitting on the floor and tucked in a corner. He was too immersed in a book, taking notes, and skimming pages to even realize she invited herself in.

His eyes shift upward, hesitant to make his glance to obvious. Natasha crosses her arms after leaving his tea on the table, "You're trying too hard to ignore me."

Bruce keeps his eyes on the book when he answers her, "I thought you wanted to be left alone."

She smirks, "I do, but the way I expressed that desire didn't come out so well."

He looks up, watching her park herself in the chair which calculated to be 2 1/2 feet away. He knew that was a little far for a typical chat between them; "So, you acknowledge that you were a bit overly enthusiastic about your request."

Romanoff leans back in her chair, watching his through his glasses for any possible 'green' dilation. _Who knows when he might snap._ She crosses on leg over the other, "You could say that."

He shakes his head returning his focus to the book, constantly reminding himself that she's alive and healthy. Nothing else should matter but her well-being. It wasn't so much to have been forgotten that plagued him, but it was the way spoke to him without any tact or a hint of compassion. Their time together was precious and just because she didn't remember, didn't mean it never happened.

She gently removes the envelope from her pocket, coughing a little to break the awkward pause, "We, um, got a note from Russia."

Bruce is quick to answer without even bothering to look up, "I'm not interested. In fact I'm taking off for the next 4 or 5 missions so don't even ask."

She tosses the envelope onto his book in a startling thump. She laughs a little, "How well can you read Russian."

He's quick to shut his eyes and count to 10, taking every precaution to avoid stressing over a little noise. Reopening his eyes, he makes direct contact with her, "I, can't."

She's quick to look away, down at her nails, "Isn't that something. For a guy whose had to live like a fugitive his whole life, I'm surprised you didn't pick up another language."

Bruce tries to avoid a nervous habit, pausing in his tongue twirling believing she might get snippy again and find it irritating. He knows Natasha's probably looking for a list of languages he does speak, probably already planning some cutting remark. He shuts his book, leaving his hand there to mark the page, "Well, I don't speak Russian and that's all that matters at the moment."

"Stubborn aren't you? Can't even answer simple questions."

Bruce removes his glasses, "I'm not a 'people-pleaser'."

She leans forward in her chair, "I'm sure. The only person you need to please is yourself. How else would you keep the beast at bay."

He smirks sarcastically, "He's to spontaneous to be tied to a bay."

"He's to heartless for a desert."

"There's no one to kill in the Sahara."

"Would he starve without any blood to suck on?"

He leans forward removing his glasses, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

"I don't speak his language."

"Want to learn?"

Natasha leans further into her chair, "No thanks. I'll have to pass on that generous offer."

He keeps hi eyes towards her when he whispers, "You're afraid."

She answers quickly in a defensive response, fidgeting in her chair, "I'm not afraid."

Bruce is quick to look back down in his book, hurt and confused by her lack of recollection. She leans forward in her chair, trying to get him to look back up at her. Who knows, he might look down when he loses control...she can't remember. Out of a little fear, Natasha determines it's best to leave;

"Well, at any rate, when your done reading that book you can look at the letter if you want. It's from a kid in Russia."

He watches her stand up and head for the door without another word. When it closes behind her, he's quick to drop his book within a book. His eyes hurt from researching brain trauma and head injuries for the past few days.

It was hard to sleep with the anxiety, pure exhaustion, and a bit of nausea that came with his overdosing. The only method he could attempt and hide from Clint who visited frequently.

Barton would always offer some assistance with research on the hippocampus and cortex, even though he really didn't understand a word. It felt more like moral support, with the both of them so focused on Natasha's recovery to think about anything else.

Natasha was startled from her sleep due to a sharp pain in the back of her skull, working to prevent a decent dream and a peaceful rest. _...Another dream about falling? When did it end?_

She rolls over to try and ignore the pain from the strange position she initially dozed off in. The bed felt too warm for comfort as if it was a self-heated disaster. Unless she had just been that anxious and sweaty. She rolls onto her back, kicking off her sheets with an aggressive attack and her nose wrinkled in a bit of frustration. Natasha knows she won't fall asleep. She might as well just take that walk around the tower and burn off some energy.

. . . . . . . . . .

One foot in front of the other, a walk down the stairs, one left turn, and back the other way. Every step was slow as she thought about an over-whelming amount of information she was forced to process. _Clint told her she fell, Bruce said she was unconscious, Steve and Thor both agreed there was something wrong with her...but for the life of Miss Romanoff, it was impossible to figure out why she never had the gutt to shoot Tony or at least duct-tape his mouth._

Maybe she did fall... _fall where? Why?_ The last thing she honestly remembered was flashing lights and nothing more. Heaven forbid if she told anyone the truth, they'd claim she was insane. There was a voice giving a threat. _Where was it directed? Why? Who was he?_

Her footsteps are light against the tile. The soft blueish tint reflecting the glow of a dark night sky through the large widows at the end of the hallway. It looked to be a pretty night, maybe a little chilly. Tugging on her oversized sweater, she concluded to venture downstairs in search for coffee. She wasn't sleeping anytime soon and Clint wasn't there to tell her 'no', so, _why not?_

. . . . . . . . .

A soft noise was all she needed to aim her pistol at the figure entering from off the roof. Though on edge, she hesitated to shoot when something in the back of her mind recognized that slenderly toned frame. His thick curls with that pesky lock that always fell over his forehead clarified who it was.

His gentle voice proved he spotted her as well; weapon and all, "Miss Romanoff?"

Slowly, she lowers her gun, "Why are you up at this hour? I thought Clint was watching you?"

He smirks, "Clint's asleep right now. I'll get him if you want."

Natasha returns her pistol to her side. He's slightly unsure of how well she hides her weapons or why she'd even bother toting around a pistol. Her voice is as cross as a parent's would be if they were scolding a child;

"Do you realize what time it is? What are you doing?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. Why are you up?"

She crosses her arms, "I couldn't sleep. What's it to you? Why were you on the roof?"

"I just needed air and little space, no big deal."

Romanoff tilts her head, her eyes narrow, "Are you nocturnal?"

He smirks confused by her question, "No, why."

"Because if Clint let you, you would hide in your room all day. Apparently you come out at night though. It's why I'm asking."

Bruce runs his tongue over the inner part of his cheek, "You know, contrary to why your inclined to believe as of late, I have feelings. I'm actually exhausted, annoyed, angry, hurt, broken, and just as confused as you are. Stop coming out with your 'animalistic', blood hungry comments... there are nicer ways to say you hate me and want to be left alone."

"I'm just asking a question doc, take it easy." Her hand hovers over her pistol, ready to shoot if the need arises.

He takes a few steps towards the elevator, breathing a heavy sigh too tired to put up with her sarcasm and cutting remarks.

She's quick to spot a small half-emptied cylinder with a few small pills left inside. Natasha knows it fell from his pocket when he walked past her, "Dr. Banner, what is this?"

He's quick to take step forward, snatching it from her grasp in a defensive and angry manner, "Nothing. Just pills."

She shrugs casually, "Like a painkiller?"

He's still short with her, "Yeah why."

"Can I have one? My head hurts a little."

Bruce is quick to forget his defensive nature the instant she complains of being in pain, "Where? Does it feel like a headache?"

She raises her hand to the back of her skull, "Not exactly."

He's quick to shove the pills in his pocket, waiting to touch her head if she permits. His gentle fingers brush over her head until he hits that spot. She winces the instant it happens, " _Ahh_..Yes Doc. Right there."

He bites his lip, debating on taking her back to emergency, "Do you feel dizzy?"

Her eyes close, "A little."

Bruce points with his head to the coach behind him, "Lie down for a minute."

She obediently follows his orders, clenching her teeth after parking herself on the furniture, "Why can't you just give me a pill and call it a night?"

"Because it's been a few days since your injury. It shouldn't hurt to the point where you're complaining."

Natasha rolls her eyes after he elicits another whimper from her on accident, "Alright, don't touch it anymore."

He pulls away, now on his knees as he stays at her side, "Sorry. Honestly, I'm a little worried. I'm thinking you should be back in the hospital..."

Her eyes widen in a panic, "NO! That's not necessary, I'm fine. I don't want to go back, please! Don't make me go back there."

His eyes are wide with concern, "I don't want to give you medicine and ignore it."

"Work your magic, think of something else. Don't take me to the hospital, please! I don't think I need anything more then a little booster."

Bruce gently moves his hand to her forehead, "I don't want to play with a head injury."

"Dr. Banner..."

He holds the back of his hand to her cheek ignoring her call. She shivers, "Your hands are freezing."

He pulls away, focused on her green-hazel stare, "Sorry, Na- Miss Romanoff. I'd feel better if you let me take you."

She shakes her head, "No. I wouldn't. Can't you just ease the pain for me a little? I don't really care about an underlying cause, I just want to feel better."

Dr. Banner covers his mouth and thinks for a moment. She's a little cold, trembling now that she's rested on the coach. He's quick to remove his jacket and lays it over her, "You'd feel better if you knew a cause Missy."

She rolls her eyes curling up under his jacket, " _Miss Romanov."_

Again, he ignores her correction. Eventually he concludes her current problem to be related to a lack of blood-flow, "I'll be right back. Don't move, okay?"

Natasha nods without any sort of emotion written on her face. There's something familiar and soothing about that scent imbedded on his coat. It felt comforting recalling some deep rooted memory she couldn't recall. All Romanoff could remember was feeling comforted as if all her anxiety was gone... _She must have been confusing a memory. Of course she had been thinking about her friend Alex...right? Right. Banner would never sit with her and listen to her vent._

The stress was heavy. She'd never see him again and he could never be replaced. Natasha swore never to tell anyone about him, not even Clint. It hurt to lose someone that precious to her. A pain she felt no one else would understand.

She's quick to shove her hands into his pocket, pouring 2 pills into her hands without his consent or permission. Swallowing them without any water wasn't going to help her hide the little act of rebellion. All she could hope for was that he'd take a long time.

By the time he came back down, she was peacefully asleep. Breathing lightly in a soft rhythm. Bruce watches her for a few minutes, taking in her delicate features. Those softly flushed cheeks he was careful not to touch, her tender lips that at one time whispered some sweet reassurance, and those slender fingers that would never again dry his tears. If that _thing_ inside him would stop wrestling to break loose for just a moment, he might have debated kissing her forehead.

He gently runs a hand over her head to feel for a bruise, extremely careful not to disturb her. He slowly removes her pillow to keep her at a straighter level to increase blood-flow. To his surprise, she didn't flinch once during his whole process, enjoying some well deserved rest.

The physician positions himself on the chair not to far away from her, resuming his reading on that book on traumatic injury, taking intense notes. He needed to get her back to normal. It wasn't so much about being forgotten that bothered him, as much as her tense anxiety and constant urge to protect herself due to a lack of trust and confidence. Her well-being was all that mattered. If he could somehow get her to regain her self-esteem and erase that fear, even if she never spoke to him again, it would be worth it.

He cursed himself to over-dosing on that roof, if only he had enough control to wait another day. His mind was feeling groggy despite his persistance to stay awake and 'work'. Nausea was kicking into high gear despite his constant fighting;

\- _Natasha, you've got to help Natasha. You promised nothing would happen to her. You promised no one would hurt her...you promised no one would even touch her._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton did ask where he had gone the night before, perfectly fine with the idea of him watching over Natasha, who spent the entire night on the coach. It wasn't easy to get through the morning, without her even bothering to say a word to him. Bruce kept to himself for the day, still looking at the diagrams and books. The archer eventually had enough nerve to bother him later in the afternoon.

Clint asked some reasonable questions for someone who has no medical education what-so ever, "And that's on the Occipital or the Parietal?"

Bruce thinks for a moment impressed with his question as he studies a diagram, "Both. It's...hard to explain."

Stark is quick to antagonize gripping Banner's shoulders, "Wake up! You've got 7 more hours before you even think about sleeping!"

Clint lowers his diagram in a fit, "If you're not going to help us talk about brain injuries, go inside and play cards with Steve, Thor and Nat."

Tony's quick to defend himself, "Nah...actually I was going to mess at the piano for a while."

Barton widens his eyes angry his conversation was disturbed. Bruce was just happy to finally be released from his grip for a number of reasons, emeidiatly breathing with his eyes closed and mouth covered. His heart was running a hundred beats a second still in shock from Tony's surprise 'attack.'

Clint sighs frustrated, "Fine! But don't slam on it!"

The engineer snickers, "I'm easy on my baby grand. Now the upright, the one in Red's dancing studio, that one I used to bang on."

The archer looks back at his diagram, ready to kill the billionaire when he starts playing _and singing_ , the Party Rock Anthem. He's quick to raise his voice, "Stark! Shut..Up!"

The current piano player looks over his shoulder, "Well I didn't hear you come out with any requests Birdy Boy!" His current obnoxious tune gets worse when he attempts a ragtime piece. Barton widens his eyes, narrowing his focus as he searches for a pillow to muffle his frustrated cursing and swearing.

A chill rolls up Bruce's spine when he hears Natasha call from the kitchen table, "Play Moon River!"

Tony shrugs playing the chords automatically, "Thanks Little Red! At least I know someone heard me!"

Banner sunk a little more into the coach, his knees pulled in closer to side of the furniture, taking up as little space as possible in his insecure habit of withdrawal. It was easier to hide the burning in his eyes now that Barton had covered his face with that pillow and was slightly humorous to listen to him mumble out of complete imitation.

Eventually, the others walked into the living room. Thor parks himself on the chair, big enough only for him. Steve decides to sit on the floor, leaning up against the piece of furniture where Bruce and Clint are.

Natasha quickly becomes frustrated when Stark would speed up a measure, just to be annoying. She crosses her arms when she stands at the piano, "You butchered my song Stark!"

He smirks, "I perfected it!"

"You ruined it."

He snickers, "Well, let's do it again. You sing, and I'll follow your timing."

She accepts it as if it's a dare, "Fine! Let's!"

Her voice is soft, tender, sweet, and plain innocent. Bruce finds himself drawing on the blank page in front of him writing her name in a fancy script and coloring in the ends of the letters with the same pen. Her voice tugs at his heart and memory. His eyes close, abandoning his small drawing. He didn't think it would, but it hurts to hear her sing.

"...oh dream maker, you heartbreaker, wherever your going, I'm going your way..."

Dr. Banner stands up without a word, gathering his books and heads for the elevator. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to find a cure, and he was going to find one tonight. Even if he lost sleep for the next month, he swore he would find a cure.

In the back of his mind, he can hear that stereo, feel her rest her head on his chest as the singer shares that one phrase about, _'not wanting just a memory'._ He didn't want a memory, he wanted Natasha 'back'. He wanted to see her smile, to laugh, to not be so afraid of everything around her. He was never happy that someone was dead, but there was a sense of satisfaction in knowing that Aldon was out of the picture. It was one thing to abuse and experiment on him, but another to even think about hurting _her._

Clint dropped his pillow calling for his friend, "Bruce, you coming back?"

He just nodded from a distance, that other song still stuck in his head as the tears filled in his eyes the instant Tony starts up a new song. Coincidentally its the one currently stuck in Bruce's head, 'Love That Will Last.' All the memories flash across his mind, but from the way she just melts into it, singing along with the notes, he knows she doesn't remember a thing.

He whispers to himself continuously punching the button for the elevator with a little less patience, "Come on already!"

_...I don't want a just a memory, give me forever. Don't even think about saying good-bye...I'll never leave you, So don't even ask I want a love that will last..._


	11. Chapter 11

All Bruce wanted was to lay down for a few minutes, take a breather, and go back to 'work'. It had been 4 more days of diligent dedication to resolving her issues before he thought he came remotely close to pin-pointing a possible solution. His trash bin was overstuffed with crumpled papers and notes. _His desk?_ Uncharacteristically, a disaster.

Collapsing on his bed did not even feel good after losing more sleep then was reasonable. His jaw tightened, teeth grinding over one another as he gripped his hair. He felt helpless, hopeless, and inhuman. Bruce knew there was no escape from his agony and frustration. Enough time had passed to the point where she was learning to live with her current state. He ignored the others, barely permitting Tony or Clint to walk in for just a minute to break up that same loneliness he started to crave more then anything.

Tears filled in his eyes. If he couldn't help Natasha, he felt like a failure. She'd live on edge her whole life, clinging to her pistols for solace and protection. Natasha would never know what it felt like to be free from the worries that plagued her, sharing her deepest anxiety with someone who felt the same way.

He sat up in a haze, opening his drawer to search for what he had left of Betty...two pictures and one cut-out from the news paper of her obituary. His eyes burned with he saw that pretty dark-haired woman, someone he was just as unable to protect and defend as his mother. No matter what really happened, Bruce blamed himself for Natasha's injury. He held his head after returning the photograph back to its place. With one more thought of her bright green eyes, tender smile and bright red hair, his eyes focused on that pistol with its virbarnium loaded bullet.

_Did he need reasons? He could count up 100..._

_He was a threat...a monster...'a mutant'...completely worthless..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha smiled when she heard Clint knock on her opened door, "Hi Barton."

His head was low, holding two small papers, "I'm sorry Nat. Did I wake you?"

She yawns, giving a stretch before sitting up, "No, I was just starting to doze. What's up?"

Clint feels exasperated, hopeless, and ready to give up on helping her recover. If she's not well by now, she'll never be. He parks himself on the edge of her bed looking at the papers, "Nat, do you remember, when we were in the cell? And, Banner wrote us notes."

Natasha lowers her head, "Yeah why."

He throws his head back, "Be honest Nat. Do you? Or don't you? What do you remember?"

She growls in frustration, "The helicarrier! I remember that beast throwing me to the ground! I remember him mercilessly chasing me around the damn thing!"

"Nat! That was a while ago. Do you remember Aldon?"

Romanoff shakes her head, knowing she's admitting the truth, "No, I don't."

He glances over the papers, breathing a heavy sigh, "We'll talk more tomorrow. It's late Nat. I just wanted to give this to you. I hid it thinking you'd snap out of your little memory block first."

She hesitantly snatches the crumpled paper from him, reading over his words. ' _...Widow, you mean the world to me. Everything will be fine, I promise...'_

She snorts, fearful of an urge to believe otherwise, "Well, he's a damn good liar now isn't he? I did fall down a flight of stairs according to you."

Barton stands up in a fit breathing heavy to remain calm, "How can you say that? Don't you see what I see?! He loves you Nat! He's been up for days trying to figure out what's wrong with you, losing his mind over finding some sort of a cure for your sake! Funny, all you've done to 'help' is thrown him back into some sort of depression with your cutting remarks and stupid comments!"

Clint releases a sigh noticing the stress in her stare. Slowly he heads for the door, "Go to sleep Nat. We'll talk tomorrow."

She's quick to crumple the paper, hurling it at the door he closes behind him. In a fit of anger she stands up ready to shoot her hand-gun at the wall. Remembering someone might be in the room next to her, she stops, reaches for her pillow, and screams at the top of her voice. Tears stream down her face as she mumbles words of frustration;

' _I don't remember! I don't want to remember! I want to be left alone! UGH! God! My head aches! No one understands me!'_

She freezes. Her body tenses. Lights flash in her eyes as her foreheads pounds harder and harder. Natasha sits up on her heels holding her head;

- _You don't understand what it's like to feel abandoned, abused, mistreated, and completely misunderstood!-_

_-I DO! I UNDERSTAND!-_

Romanoff screams, purposely blocking a memory that attempted to return. Holding her head she can remember arguing with him, sure, that might be legit. Sitting on the ground of some lab in the middle of a mission...

She sits up searching through the drawer of her night-table, a sealed envelope. One that only held her name and nothing else. One that she remembered tossing in a rush off to someplace else... _off to where?_

Her fingers are quick to open it. She snickers nervously. If it's from Dr. Banner, she'll break out in another fit.

_Natasha,_

_First of all, I'm very disappointed that you keep refusing to charge me. I'm still waiting for a bill. By the time I finally add everything up, I'll be broke._

_I'm not good at being sentimental Natasha, and I can be a complete jerk, most of the time, but you know that I'd be lost without you. I meant it when I said you're beautiful intelligent girl with a heart of pure gold. Probably the most spirited and independent young lady I've ever come across._

_You know me better then I know myself, which scares me a little. Not sure how you do what you do, but you're one in a million. Don't ever change or start believing otherwise._

_It's hard to say, even harder to write, but you need to know that I love you._

_Thanks for always listening. One day I'll be able to reciprocate the favor._

_-Bruce_

A quick glance could've sent her hands in a trembling fit. Her eyes close pleading with herself as a tear streamed down her cheek, "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me! I just fell down a flight of stairs!"

_A flight of stairs...a knock on the knees, a pounding in her head. Aldon?...Aldon! That sick twit who was ready to force Bruce into an angry explosion!_

She stood up, her hand on her head as she paced the room... _explosion..._ Hulk? _...she waited with him on the field..._ Natasha runs her fingers through her hair, eyes closed as she recalls tussling his curls...

Tea! _Herbal no sugar...There was a picture of his mother stuck in between all those papers..._

Natasha felt herself smile when she remembered their little conversation, light-hearted and sweet. She remembered harassing Stark for information on Banner, who did the same with Rogers. Natasha remembered sitting with Stark in the lab; _4 hours of blood, gore, tears, and agony...Ross, Aldon, Betty..._

_He wrote her letters..._

_She wrote him up 100 Reasons to hold on for another day..._

_She cried on his shoulder and told him about Alex..._

_Izabella; that little Russian girl who brought the couple closer in the first place..._

_A walk through Morningside..._

_Gala Lillis on the Upright Piano..._

_A cool breeze...Out til midnight...His soft heartbeat and warm smile were all she needed to throw her into a dizzy spell...That deep cocoa stare, thick locks, and those irritating habits that made Bruce awkwardly charming...there was a self-inflicted scar on his left wrist, found when they both were parked on his bed; She was stuck in those baggy pajamas when he made her feel like something special!...Her lesson on physics...Warm words...Comforting consolation in knowing that she wasn't alone..._

_How many times did she dry his tears?...How many times did she kiss him without thinking twice?_

_It might have been in Russian, but she admitted that she loved him._

Natasha breathed heavy, an overwhelming amount of information running through her mind as she sighed and whimpered with a mix of excitement, relief, and a hint of anxiety... _She remembered!_ Natasha held her head, the note still locked in her fingers when everything came back to her in vivid detail. She panted for air, processing the memories and intense blend feelings that went with them. Her voice cracked as she whispered his name with a hint of fear and regret for everything she had put him through these last few days/weeks;

_"Bruce..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Debating on a location was the biggest problem. To stay in the room would be to obvious. The pantry was far from safe, knowing Thor would probably sleepwalk through that little space. The roof seemed like the best option, sitting on the edge while he pulled the trigger. It sounded reasonable, though he was practically beyond any reason at this point. Completely sunk into some bitter past experiences as he headed up the stairs, pistol hidden in the pocket of his jacket. Ideally, if no one was awake or bothered to stop him, this would be quick and easy.

With his eyes closed, he prayed Clint was really asleep. He'd waited long enough, but there were too many people in the house to begin with. _Would they even hear the gun go off?_

Bruce grew slightly more impatient when he thought he heard footsteps inside of Steve's room. His tension eased up the instant the crack of his door went dark, signalling that the light was finally out.

Down another two flights of stairs, careful to step lightly on the floor when he passed a bedroom. It almost hurt to think no one would care that he was gone. Steve wouldn't know the difference, Thor couldn't care less, and Clint was just lingering for Natasha's sake. He'd probably glad to finally be rid of the suicidal mess. Pepper might be bothered by it, but then again, she hated always having to worry about when the other guy might show up. So, this would ease up on her anxiety.

What about his friend who threatened to 'throw himself in the river'? Tony was to conceded to even think about ending his own life. After all, what would his fans say if he disappeared? Stark would probably be happy to finally have the ability to drink himself silly without Dr. Banner to tell him 'no'. Bruce concluded the only reason Stark even invited him to the tower was for pity's sake. Bruce wasn't looking for sympathy. He was tired of everyone viewing him as weak when he was far from it. His father always said he wasn't worth a thing, and well, maybe he wasn't! _At least he had enough gutt to prove it!_ Hell! He could pull that trigger any day if he wanted to!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha made it a point to head straight for his room. No doubt he'd be just as restless as he always was. She hesitated once she reached his door, holding her head as she thought up an explanation. No words would be good enough to take back what she put him through. If only she hadn't been so stubborn! The poor guy worked so hard to get her to the point where she was right now. All the memories, feelings, and emotions running back to where they belonged.

_It felt good to be home._

She bit her tongue, eyes closed as she pushed in his open door. His bed was empty, his desk and floors were covered with papers. - _This wasn't like Bruce. He was always neatly organized._

Natasha leans over lifting up a simple diagram of the memory, a large circle between the frontal and temporal lobe. Explicit, implicit and long-term memory descriptions, his notes all over the page in an unreadable script.

Natasha glanced around his room, sorting through the things she picked up and neatly stacking a few loose pages on his desk. The drawer of his nightstand was cracked open, exposing the top of a photograph.

Her curiosity got the best of her, opening his drawer to examine it for herself... _Betty, figures._ She was beautiful with her sweet features and gentle smile. Natasha felt a lump in her throat, eyes shifting to those loose bullets. A shot of fear ran through her after tossing the papers and photographs where they belonged in a frantic rush.

Her heart couldn't have pounded any faster as she initially set on waking Clint who was in his own room across the hall.

She changed her mind after running halfway down. Even if she did wake up Barton, her main goal was to find Bruce and apologize. Romanoff knew she said some nasty things, but it didn't matter if he never forgave her. As long as he was safe and sane, she'd be content. Her forehead pounded from the stress of what _could have_ been. Her heart beat was twice as fast, mercilessly attacking the elevator buttons as she tried to convince herself that everything was okay. Natasha mapped a possible route, the rooms he'd most likely be hiding in if he were alone.

- _But dear Lord, could this elevator move any slower?_ She swore to take the steps from now on...

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Bruce stepped out onto the roof, careful to shut the door behind him. From the breeze, to the weapon in his pocket, everything felt cold. He paced the roof a bit, with his gun in hand.

 _What if something went wrong?_ He'd jump and destroy the things below him, cars, pavement, whatever he could get his hands on.

 _What if he hurt someone in the process?_ He couldn't. It was impossible. The virbranium would kick in and if it did nothing else, at least it would shut the beast down for a while.

His thoughts switched to Betty. Tears in his eyes as the lock fell onto his forehead. All he would have needed to feel content was to have her back, even for a day. She used to be his partner, his wife, his best friend. What he would've given up to hold her hand for just one another moment.

He used to find comfort in imagining she was _up there_ with his mother, peacefully raising their unborn child with all the love in the world. Yet, not even that was working to soothe his broken heart.

Looking up at the sky, his thumb ran over the metal in his cold hands. When his eyes closed, he could see _her_ sweet smile, _her_ bright red hair tossed in the breeze or the warmth of her kisses and tender words. He lost it the instant Natasha came into the picture, tears verifying that lump in his throat. He'd hurt to many people to be given that _'second chance'._

Bruce felt his hands trembling when his knees gave out. He felt cold, alone, and abandoned. His mouth opened for a scream he had held in for so long, knowing he couldn't release anything more then a whisper if he didn't want to wake anyone else. His heart ached when he thought about that Russian, able to lift him from some of his darkest moments. Bruce had just started share everything with her before things went downhill. He trusted Natasha and only wanted the best for her. _Maybe this was best for her...Maybe something was trying to tell him to just get out of the picture._ Nothing could hurt more then to be viewed as a monster by someone that important to him.

_Were would he shoot? The head seemed the most practical...Did it even matter at this point? At the head, just get it done and quick._

His trembling made it all practically impossible to aim where he wanted, eventually resolving to just point it for the temples. Bruce knew enough about the human body to know what would kill him fast. In the mouth would've been ideal, but he'd tried that one time too many only to result in a failure.

He snickered coldly. As he whispered to himself, a tear slipped from the corner of his precious brown eyes, "Come on Banner! You can even shoot straight!"

_It was what he wanted. He wanted to go. He'd be happier knowing he could finally enjoy a peaceful sleep; No more nightmares. No one waking him up. No more agony, tears, discouragement, harassment, negative comments, it would all be over._

Bruce shut his eyes. Right forefinger on the trigger _._ He couldn't miss. He couldn't _afford_ to. His mind was somewhere between Natasha and feelings of failure. After all, even the best of good intentions went unrecognized. All his work for a better and safer world... _screw it!_

He didn't care about the tear streaming down his face or his deep shuddering breaths, hunched over as he sat on his heels, knees pressed into the cold structure.

Bruce started his traditional countdown starting at 8. A memory for every number;

_His Mother's Murder_

_His Father's Abuse_

_His Cousin Jennifer_

_General Ross_

_Betty's Smile_

_Tony's Friendship_

_Betty's Betrayal_

_Her Murder_

_Natalia Romanova_

"You pull that trigger and I'll pull mine!"... _And speak of the Angel._

Natasha could hear that pistol being loaded from a mile away, holding a loaded pistol to her own head when she called for him.

Bruce kept his aimed for his skull, his voice cracking when he tried to reply, "You wouldn't dare."

She kept a stern expression, "I'm serious Bruce. It's aimed at my temple."

His heart dropped hearing him called by his first name,"Natasha."

"I wonder how Jennifer would feel about this. Have you thought about your cousin. She needs you Bruce. _I_ need you."

Tears muffle his voice, the pistol shaking in his trembling aim, "Just go back inside where you belong."

She says firm, "I'm not going anywhere. I _belong_ out here with you. You die, I die. You jump, I jump."

Bruce keeps his head low and that same stubborn aim, "Why?"

Natasha keeps that metal against her skull, "Because you're pretty damn worth it! If you never yourself a chance to heal how are you supposed feel good about yourself or prove your father was a liar. You swore nothing would ever hurt me. How can I believe you if you're not there to hold me up when I can't remember my own name? How am I supposed to feel after having all my memories come back, just to find my best friend out here ready to give up."

His body aches, slowly lowering the pistol as he covers his mouth. Imediatly she throws her own onto the ground, runs up, and kneels behind him. Without a word, she wraps her arms around his back, pressing her own tearful eyes against his body as she whispers, "I missed you."

His anger is gone the moment he feels her touch. He needed her warm embrace, gentle words, and sweet voice. She can feel him break down and give into a few more tears. Her ears pulls back, her heart aches as if she can feel all his pain; "I'm here for you Bruce, and I'm not leaving you, so don't ask."

Natasha rubs one hand over his back and up to his shoulder. She tilts her head empathetically waiting as she lightly brushes the side of his head. _She missed running her fingers through his curls._

She stays at his side, listening to his shaky breaths when he whispered her name. Her tender forefinger brushes a tear from off his cheek, her opposite hand rubbing the nape of his neck; "Bruce, I'm sorry. It's hard to take back some of those thoughtless words I came out with. It doesn't justify anything, but I was frustrated. Please stop beating yourself up. You're perfect Bruce, from your expressive eyes to your warm heart." She rests her hand on his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye; "Breathe Bruce. Things will get easier I promise."

With a deep breath he tries to answer her, "Miss Romanoff, you mean the world to me. I, I love you Natasha. "

She breathes heavy before gently turning his head towards hers. Looking into his cocoa stare, she shares a smile, "I love you Bruce."

Dr. Banner is quick to drop his pistol, wrapping a trembling hand around the back of her head as he leaned forward tugging on her lips. She breathes heavy returning his affection while tugging on his curls. His hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer, trying to hold back his tears.

- _She remembered._

_He forgave her._

_-She loved him._

_He loved her._

She couldn't help but smile when he pulled away, waiting until he took another breath, " _Vrach_ Banner, I believe we have something to add to that list of yours."

He chuckled though a sniffle, holding his hands gently on her lower back, "What?"

"Number 101; To walk out on the roof at a ridiculous hour in the freezing cold."

He stammers looking down, "I'm sorry Natasha. I know it's late and you should be in bed."

"You too." Natasha releases her wrap around his body, holding a hand over his chest as he picks up his weapon. Quickly, she grabs his left wrist speaking in a compassionate tone, "Bruce, we're trashing those bullets. I want them all under my possession when we get inside, got it?"

He nods wiping his cheek. His in the middle of a swallow and a chuckle when he answers her,"Do I have a choice."

She smirks remaining stern, "It's not an option. I still want to help you if you let me."

"I'm that screwed up, huh?"

"Bruce, look at me. No one goes through life unscathed. You fall down, you get up. You make a mistake, you try again. And when you feel hopeless, you run to Natasha Romanoff. I know what you're struggling with and it's not going to just disappear over night. I swear it and I know I've told you a million times, I'll never leave you. There's no need to feel like you're alone."

He smirks. It was easier said then done, he still felt like he didn't deserve her friendship, "You're one in a million Miss Romanoff."

"Just _Natasha._ And _Natalie_ of course, the next time we're out helping little children..."

Bruce can't help just watching her talk. She remembered everything, which was more then he could've asked for. He leans in to kiss her before she's finished her sentence. Her reaction isn't what he expected when she closed her eyes and just let him take over. Clearly, she was enjoying letting go for a few minutes.

He smirks and blushes when he pulls away, "It's late Natasha."

She stands up after him, "Yes very. It was around 3:00 when I came out here."

Romanoff is quick to grab his hand, as they walked back inside. The first thing she insists on doing is emptying that pistol. He watches her leaning up against the wall as she tosses them in a plastic bag. "Natasha, why didn't you leave when we were with Aldon like I told you to?"

She shrugs as her cheeks flush, "I got scared I guess. When I was there, I couldn't take watching you suffer for another minute. I know what he did to you in the past and based on the way you were struggling I knew he messed you up. Be honest, I know you would've done the same thing for me."

"Of course. According to Thor after you went under the other guy shredded Aldon to pieces."

She laughs, "Ha! Thank God. See? Even the hulk likes me."

"You're not afraid of him."

Natasha shakes her head, "No. I used to be, until I conquered that fear.' looking up at the clock she changes topics, 'Bruce, I'd feel a little better if you let me stay with you for the night. We need to pick up those papers in your room anyways."

He twirls his tongue in a nervous manner, "Um, if there weren't so many gossipers in this house I wouldn't care."

She nods, "Touche. Well, I was comfortable on the coach the other night. Were you okay?"

He nods shrugging his shoulders casually. The assassin smirks content with his nonverbal response, "It works. As long as you're in eyesight."

"I, tend get little restless. It's just a warning."

"You're talking to someone who can't get comfortable for an hour after she hits the pillow."

"What if I start bawling again. You know, I really am sick of crying, it's really embarrassing."

She shrugs her shoulders, "If you've got to cry, then cry. There's no one else in this house who has more of a reason then you do. It makes you human. Just let me dry your tears and I'll be content."

He smirked following her as she plopped onto her little space, resting his jacket over her tired frame. She smirked, excited to breathe that scent off his fabric, "You're so good to me."

Planting one more kiss on those tender lips he headed to the opposite end, "Is that a compliment?"

"A simple observation."

"Goodnight Natasha."

" _Ya tebya lyublyu Bruce_."

"Did you say what I think you said?"

She plays it coy, "Maybe."

"I love you Natasha."

Romanoff wanted to cuddle him like a child when she saw how he huddled into a fetal position on the opposite sofa. Not one hundred percent sure of how he would react to it, she debated on forgetting the idea. Still, even three feet seemed a little too far away from him.

Biting her lip and counting to ten, she stood up and headed his way. He moved over to give her more room without thinking twice. Natasha was quick to ease her own nervous feeling, "It's too cold over there. Do you mind?"

He just shook his head sitting upright with his knees pulled in, "As long as you don't kick me, we'll be fine."

She smirks staying close to him. Resting her head on his left shoulder wasn't part of the deal, and frankly neither was sharing such a small space. Still, they really only had four hours or less before they'd be forced to get up. She couldn't care less if they had five minutes, as long as she was with him, it would be worthwhile.

He dared not even to flinch once he realized she had fallen asleep. Her feet propped up, her head and hand on his shoulder. Her soft breathing against his own. Her fiery red hair held the scent of lavender blended with a hint of vanilla. He gently kissed the top of her head finding her company more soothing than any daydream he could've invented. Bruce felt complete with her at his side, ready to shake him from utter insanity and crazy talk.

He loved her for who she was; that strong independent woman with a heart as pretty as her eyes. He missed her more than he thought possible.

All they wanted to do was be together, someone laugh, bother, and console when they needed it most. It was something special to finally have someone else who felt the same way. Sure, they were pretty messed up, but it takes two halves to make a whole and they knew it, probably better than anyone else. Bruce and Natasha loved each other and despite what they used to think, they needed one another.

_Did they need reasons? Hell, they could both count up a lot more than 100._

* * *

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you like it. I'd appreciate feedback, remarks, or suggestions for the future. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
